Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 1 Libro Seduccion Cyborg. Darien es alto, hermoso y peligroso. Es un cyborg, un macho alfa absoluto. Él toma lo que quiere y tiene lo suyo. Y es a Serena a quien quiere. Se la lleva a bordo de su nave y la ha marcado con su sello. Él la capturó, es su propietario, y ella servirá a todas sus necesidades. Serena se siente inmediatamente atraída por Darien, fascinada por su atractivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**Hola chicas nueva adaptación esperamos os guste mucho si les gustaron los Zorn esperamos que amen a nuestros Cyborgs jajaaja déjennos Review si les gusto para seguir con la historia.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Darien es alto, hermoso y peligroso. Es un cyborg, un macho alfa absoluto. Él toma lo que quiere y tiene lo suyo. Y es a Serena a quien quiere. Se la lleva a bordo de su nave y la ha marcado con su sello. Él la capturó, es su propietario, y ella servirá a todas sus necesidades.

Serena se siente inmediatamente atraída por Darien, fascinada por su atractivo seductor. El sexo entre ellos es ardiente. Hasta que descubre que es una esclava, ella no es más que una posesión.

Serena no compartirá su cyborg y ella no pertenece a nadie, ni siquiera a un hombre que ha capturado su corazón. Ella no sabe si los cyborgs tienen sentimientos... ¿Puede Darien amarla? Serena está decidida a averiguarlo, no importa la cantidad de problemas en los que mete al tipo grande.

**CAPITULO 1**

Serena frunció el ceño mientras la nave vibraba violentamente cuando no debería. El vuelo de vuelta a la Tierra desde la Estación Espacial Abaccas parecía que iba a saltar por los aires. Los cambios repentinos en la navegación causaban vibraciones, y a juzgar por la forma en que la nave se estaba sacudiendo violentamente, tenían que haber cambiado su trayectoria un montón, lo que la asustó. ¿Había alguna cosa en medio en su ruta de vuelo?

Ocurría muy raramente pero algunas veces las naves eran atacadas por piratas. Era un pensamiento horrible y una realidad aún peor si era eso lo que estaba sucediendo. El corto vuelo de cuatro días desde Abaccas a la Tierra nunca era atacado ya que los ladrones preferían ir tras las naves mayores, y con más suministros. La nave era un objetivo penoso con sus magros recursos y unos pocos pasajeros a los que robar. Ella tranquilizó sus miedos pensando que tenía que tratarse de alguna basura espacial que el piloto intentaba evitar.

Las alarmas saltaron en la cabina y la Serenada de Serena se desplazó rápidamente hasta el otro pasajero, el General Peruru Reed, que tenía la edad de su padre – a finales de sus sesentas – y que parecía furioso.

Él la miró y su mano se deslizó a la espada de su costado. Ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose qué pretendía hacer con su espada retráctil de acero sintético. Los cuchillos y las espadas retráctiles eran las únicas armas permitidas. Las pistolas y otras armas que dispararan proyectiles eran consideradas potencialmente peligrosas para el casco de una nave y no eran permitidas en los transbordadores porque, con los constantes cambios de presión, podían dispararse accidentalmente.

—Mierda — maldijo el hombre. Se agarró al asiento, pulsando el intercomunicador con la cabina ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando, piloto?

—Dos naves, señor — el piloto se oía aterrorizado. —Estamos siendo abordados y nos están bloqueando. Son más rápidos que nosotros y no podemos escabullirnos.

— ¿Quiénes son? —El general estaba gritando en ese momento.

—No lo sé, señor, —gritó el piloto en respuesta —No van identificados por lo que probablemente sean piratas ya que tampoco responden a nuestras llamadas.

El general maldijo de nuevo y soltó el intercomunicador. Serena le vio arrancarse su alianza de casado y meterla tras el cojín del respaldo. Miró alrededor de la cabina hasta que su Serenada finalmente se posó en Serena, que no sentía mucho aprecio por aquel hombre pomposo. La noche antes, cuando ella había subido a la nave, él la había estado

agobiando con su aburrida conversación y su inflado ego.

—No obtendrán mucho, excepto a ti— Sus labios se retorcieron en una mueca. —Lo siento, querida. Tengo una hija de tu edad. — Se soltó el cinturón y se puso en pie. —No voy a dejarles tomarte viva.

Ella vio como el hombre volvía a tomar su espada, la intención clara mientras la desplegaba con la presión de su pulgar. La espada parecía como una daga hasta que la hoja se extendía en un filo doble.

El horror la recorrió mientras se peleaba con el cinturón para liberarse. Sus dedos temblaban mientras apretaba el botón, sabiendo que él la mataría antes que permitir que los piratas la capturaran.

—Aléjese de mí. No puede matarme.

El hombre perdió el equilibrio cuando la nave se sacudió violentamente antes de que los motores se apagaran y Serena sentía la gravedad en el trasbordador fluctuar. Su culo dejó el asiento por un momento antes de volver a aposentarse. Ambas acciones provocaron que el hombre mayor se trastabillara lateralmente mientras ella se golpeaba de vuelta contra el asiento. Él se tropezó y cayó duramente cuando la gravedad lo atrajo de vuelta al suelo.

— ¿Sabes lo que los piratas hacen a las mujeres? —Él fue levantando su cuerpo lentamente. —Serías afortunada si esos hombres de las dos naves simplemente te violaran hasta morir. He oído historias de algunas mujeres que han sido raptadas para llevarlas a sus planetas y ser obligadas a trabajar en prostíbulos donde docenas de hombres abusaban de ellas diariamente hasta que morían en unos pocos meses.

Ella saltó por encima de su asiento y escapó por los pelos de la espada que él había bajado hacia donde había estado sentada sólo unos segundos antes, oyendo claramente el ruido de la tela rasgándose en sus oídos. Se echó hacia atrás y gritó. Hubo un crujido estruendoso de metal cuando la nave fue golpeada bruscamente hacia un lado, como si

algo hubiera chocado contra ella, provocando el encendido de otra sirena de alarma mientras que las luces rojas parpadeaban en la amplia cabina. Ella fue lanzada a través de ella, pero cuando levantó la vista del suelo donde había aterrizado duramente vio que en realidad había sido una bendición.

—Estamos siendo abordados— gritó el piloto desde la parte delantera. —Desarmaros y con suerte no nos matarán.

—Están llegando— le gritó el general. —Ten un poco de seso y ven aquí. Haré que sea rápido e indoloro.

Serena no tenía intención de morir, sabiendo que su familia y su patrón pagarían lo que fuera para que la devolvieran sana y salva.

Venía de una familia rica y poderosa y sabía que podía negociar con quien fuera que la capturara y conseguir que pidieran un rescate por ella. Corrió hacia el baño más próximo a donde había aterrizado y se metió dentro. Cerró la puerta violentamente y pasó el pestillo. En breves instantes el general golpeaba la puerta, intentando entrar.

—Manténgase apartado de mí— le gritó ella. —Voy a conseguir salir de esta aunque sea pagando. ¿Está loco? Valgo más viva que muerta.

—Maldición, eso no les importará nada.

—A todo el mundo le gusta el dinero. No son piratas para disfrutar de una vida en el espacio. Lo que quieren es hacerse ricos.

El hombre soltó un juramente. — ¡Mujer estúpida!— Golpeó la puerta pero entonces se hizo el silencio.

El corazón de Serena palpitaba locamente cuando la nave se estremeció. Las luces parpadearon en el baño pero se mantuvieron encendidas así que no se quedó a oscuras. Ella se apartó de la puerta tanto como pudo dentro del pequeño compartimiento que disponía sólo de un lavabo y una pequeña unidad de lavado en un rincón. Se mordió el labio. ¿Intentaría el loco general atravesar el delgado metal de la puerta con su espada para apuñalarla?

Pasó un minuto eterno, y luego otro. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Serena pegó un salto, sobresaltada. —Lárguese. No voy a dejar que me mate, General. Unos instantes de silencio pasaron y entonces una voz profunda con un tono áspero habló. —No soy un general y no tengo intención de matar a una mujer. Abre la puerta ahora o tendré que hacer saltar el pestillo. Odiaría tener que arriesgarme a hacerte daño...

Serena estaba segura de que la voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos pilotos ni al general. Dudó.

—No tengo tiempo que perder— resonó la profunda voz. —Abre la puerta.

Ella se movió lentamente, alcanzando el pestillo y deslizándolo de su cierre. Si abrían la puerta violentamente ella podía resultar herida o muerta. Antes de que pudiera agarrar el pomo, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Serena se quedó Serenando atónita al hombre alto que llenaba el umbral, sabiendo que su boca se abría sorprendida, pero incapaz de parar el gesto mientras hacía inventario de la visión delante de ella.

No era un hombre humano el que la Serenaba. La necesidad de desvanecerse era fuerte, pero Serena no era del tipo de desmayarse. Si lo hubiera sido, estaría golpeándose contra el suelo. Ella había visto fotos de hombres como él. Al menos medía metro noventa y cinco, con pelo negro azabache que le llegaba a los hombros. Unos ojos intensos de color azul oscuro la estudiaban. Sus labios llenos se curvaron en una sonrisa tensa y cuando parpadeó, sus espesas pestañas negras llamaron su atención. La piel de su rostro era de un tono níquel1 mate.

—Eres un ciborg, — susurró reverencialmente.

La sonrisa se amplió. —Y tu eres humana— dijo suavemente, el regocijo brillando en sus ojos.

—Pero... — Ella tragó saliva. —Se ha dicho que habíais sido aniquilados hace más de veinte años.

Él encogió sus macizas espaldas. —Mintieron. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su cerebro estaba desubicado. —Ummm...

—Ummm es un nombre muy extraño.

—Serenity Tsukino. — se aclaró la garganta. — Es que estoy sorprendida.

—Lo pareces. Ven conmigo. No te haré daño.

Él dudó antes de extender una enorme mano hacia ella. Ella vio que él llevaba guantes y que el dorso de los mismos estaba adornado con metal como si fueran un arma. Ella miró fijamente a su mano y se dio cuenta que él estaba ayudándola a salir de la pequeña habitación.

Ella temblaba mientras le alargaba su mucho más pequeña mano hacia la de él, depositándola en el suave material negro que cubría su palma.

La mano de él se cerró gentilmente sobre la de ella y tiró fuera del aseo. Ella estaba un poco alarmada mientras miraba alrededor de la cabina de la nave y veía al general y a los dos pilotos atados con las manos tras de ellos, y arrodillados en el suelo. Otros tres enormes ciborgs la evaluaron y Serena no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a aquellos hombres corpulentos.

Serena se sorprendió de que los ciborgs fueran tan diferentes entre ellos. Habría esperado que todos ellos fueran similares como clones, ya que habían sido fabricados en laboratorios terrestres. Ella había leído en algún sitio que los ciborgs tenían la piel en tono metálico para distinguirse visiblemente de los humanos. Ella observó los diferentes tonos de piel entre los cuatro hombres, que iban desde un gris plateado mate a hasta un tono cobrizo. Sus cuerpos eran anchos, macizos, inmensos, y todos eran altos – el más bajo debía medir metro noventa mientras que el más alto tenía unos cuantos centímetros más – pero ahí acababa toda similitud. Uno de los hombres tenía un pelo blanco sorprendente mientras que los otros dos tenían el pelo negro como el que le sujetaba la mano amablemente.

—Dejadla con nosotros— gruñó el general. —Sois máquinas así que no necesitáis violar a una mujer. Tomad lo que queráis de nosotros y dejadnos marchar...

El piloto pelirrojo estaba increíblemente blanco. —No van a dejarnos ir a ninguno— susurró. —Sólo atacan cuando están buscando materiales humanos sobrantes.

El general palideció notablemente y su rostro mostró un pavor descarnado. El otro piloto gimió suavemente, estremeciéndose de miedo. Serena miró al gran ciborg que aún la tenía cogida por la mano para observar que inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente, estudiando a los tres hombres atados cuidadosamente. Se giró hacia el ciborg de pelo blanco.

—Toma muestras de ADN de los machos y despoja la nave de cualquier cosa que podamos aprovechar de ella.

El ciborg de pelo blanco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza señalando haber oído la instrucción y metió la mano en uno de los grandes bolsillos de sus pantalones negros para sacar una pequeña caja. Serena observó silenciosamente como el hombre sacaba un pequeño aparato blanco de dentro de ella y agarraba a uno de los pilotos. Le sacó un poco de sangre y tejidos del brazo del hombre. El piloto gimió de dolor pero fue todo muy rápido. El ciborg sacó muestras de los otros dos hombres y su mirada se dirigió a Serena.

— ¿Y ella?

—No— El cyborg que tenía ella a su lado meneó la cabeza.

El otro frunció el ceño. —Pero...

—Es suficiente, Malachite. No me discutas frente a los humanos— Sonrió fríamente.

Malachite sonrió ampliamente. — ¿Así que tomamos materiales humanos, Darien.

Darien pareció divertido. —Déjame pensar en ello mientras despojas

la nave.

Serena echó una ojeada al ciborg que tenía al lado, aún cogiéndole la mano. Su nombre era Darien. El gobierno había anunciado que habían destruido hasta el último modelo de ciborg que habían construido pero obviamente había mentido ya que ella estaba viendo a cuatro de ellos.

Supuestamente, el último de los ciborgs había sido desmantelado cuando ella era una niña, siendo la destrucción ordenada por el gobierno casi veinte años antes de que ella naciera.

Por curiosidad, había leído cuanto había podido sobre ellos, y por lo que recordaba, les habían asignado números en lugar de nombres.

Parte de ella estaba excitada de poder ver que habían sobrevivido mientras otra parte estaba avergonzada por lo que les habían hecho.

Mientras los tres ciborgs despedazaban la nave arrancando todo lo que deseaban llevarse ella dejó que su mente viajara hasta sus lecciones de historia. Al principio los científicos y médicos habían usado la cibernética para reemplazar miembros perdidos, órganos estropeados, y habían podido hacer incluso un mapa del cerebro humano para ayudar a los enfermos mentales. Habían hecho avances para ayudar a reparar los cerebros dañados de personas para que pudieran funcionar de nuevo. Finalmente habían emparejado humanos y tecnología lo suficiente para pensar en poder incrementar el periodo vital hasta un par de centenares de años. Con los avances en el terreno de los viajes espaciales, los científicos habían decidido que crear soldados desechables era una idea brillante.

Serena se había encogido de horror al aprender esa parte de la historia. Las comunidades científica y militar se habían unido en el Proyecto Ciborg. Habían creado ciborgs en laboratorios, haciéndolos más fuertes, más duros y más grandes que los humanos, y con una vida más larga. Querían enviarlos al espacio exterior para explorar.

Lo que no habían tenido en cuenta era que esos soldados perfectos se podían volver plenamente conscientes de ellos mismos cuando su lado humano superó los chips programados en sus cerebros. Los ciborgs habían exigido sus derechos civiles básicos y cuando les fueron denegados, la rebelión se había desatado. Los ciborgs no habían actuado violentamente, pero en lugar de ello se habían declarado en huelga, rechazando trabajar para un gobierno que no quería reconocer que eran seres con consciencia. Eso había molestado soberanamente al gobierno.

Temiendo que la animosidad iría en aumento y que los ciborgs se podían declarar en guerra contra sus creadores, los humanos se asustaron. El gobierno había ordenado la destrucción de todos los ciborgs. Algunos humanos que simpatizaban con ellos habían intentando esconderlos para ponerlos a salvo pero un día cuando ella tenía unos diez años se había anunciado que el último ejemplar desaparecido había sido encontrado y destruida. Serena había llorado cuando había oído que el último de los ciborgs se había ido para siempre. Ella pensó que era una marranada denegarles sus derechos ya que eran humanos – a los menos mayoritariamente humanos – y ella pensó que el genocidio de la raza creada era algo horrible.

El Gobierno de la Tierra había mentido claramente al público. Serena observó como los ciborgs terminaban de trasladar lo que querían llevarse a su nave. Se dio cuenta de que el gran ciborg que la tenía cogida de la mano aún seguía haciéndolo así que miró a Darien. Ella le sonrió cuando él giró la cabeza para Serenarla a los ojos.

—Estoy contenta de que no os hayan matado a todos vosotros. Siempre pensé que estaba mal lo que hicieron a vuestra gente.

Ella vio que sus negras cejas se arqueaban sorprendidas por su declaración. Ella enrojeció un poco, avergonzada. —Mis padres eran simpatizantes así que me criaron creyendo en que tenía que haber libertad para todos.

El general masculló una maldición repugnante. — ¿Estás siendo educada con esa cosa?— Escupió en el suelo. —Son máquinas con las que no vale la pena hablar. Sería lo mismo que si hablaras con la nave.

—Cállese— susurró el piloto al general. —De momento no nos han matado y normalmente lo hacen. Habitualmente se llevan a la gente por sus recambios.

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena miró al piloto. — ¿Recambios? No lo entiendo.

El otro piloto le lanzó una mirada asustada a Serena. —Nos cortan y usan nuestra piel y órganos internos para fabricar más como ellos.

La mirada de ella se dirigió al alto ciborg que tenía al lado. Darien estaba frunciendo el ceño al piloto.

—Sabes— dijo lentamente. —Conozco a un modelo bajito como de tu tamaño que necesita reparaciones.

El horror golpeó a Serena mientras arrancaba su mano de la del ciborg. Se giró, apartándose de él, y se puso frente al piloto. —No puedes decirlo en serio. Es un ser vivo.

El alto ciborg miró a Serena. —También nosotros. Respiramos. Nunca hizo que los humanos dejaran de intentar matar a cualquiera de nosotros para beneficiarse ellos.

Ella tragó saliva. —Nosotros no hicimos esto a los tuyos. Yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando esos idiotas hicieron esa ley para destruiros y él no es mucho mayor que yo.

—Tienes razón— El ciborg asintió, volviendo la atención al general.—Tú eres lo suficientemente mayor para haber formado parte de ello. Eres un militar. Tal vez deberíamos tomar piezas de repuesto de ti.

Serena observó al general. Se mordió el labio antes de apartarse. Ella vio como Darien le dirigía una Serenada sorprendida, levantando de nuevo una ceja.

— ¿Vas a ponerte entre nosotros para salvarlo?

—Intentó matarme y no estoy deseando morir por un hombre que me quería rebanar con su espada. Creo que es algo viejo para poder ser útil pero no sé nada sobre lo que podéis usar o necesitar.

El ciborg sorprendió a Serena y a los tres hombres atados echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riéndose. Ella se giró para ver a los otros tres ciborgs sonriendo, obviamente todos muy entretenidos. Malachite se acercó, parándose cerca de ella para darle un repaso arriba y abajo antes de volver su atención a Darien.

—Justo cuando pensábamos que la humanidad estaba perdida. Ella es una monada.

Darien asintió en dirección a Serena. —Ella es única. Realmente no usamos humanos como recambios. Tomamos muestras de ADN simplemente porque nuestra base genética es muy limitada y les viene bien a nuestros científicos tener genes nuevos con los que trabajar. No matamos indiscriminadamente.

El alivio golpeó a Serena mientras sonreía, creyéndole.

Él la observó cuidadosamente, su Serenada estudiando su expresión con total atención, y entonces suspiró. Se giró hacia los otros ciborgs.

— ¿Habéis tomado todo lo que podemos usar?.

—Sí, Darien. Hemos dejado lo suficiente como para que regresen de vuelta a la Tierra sanos y salvos. Hemos tomado el combustible sobrante. — El ciborg se giró hacia el piloto y le dijo. —Usa una velocidad baja. El viaje os tomará algo más de tiempo pero llegaréis. Hemos hecho una revisión de pérdidas y golpes por nuestro abordaje y la integridad de la nave está asegurada. No provocamos ningún daño que pueda hacer que vuestra nave se estropee.

El otro ciborg asintió. —Una velocidad suave. Podrías tener problemas si vais a toda máquina. ¿Entendéis? Podrías hacer que el tanque se incendiara.

El piloto asintió. —Lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— Era el general.

El segundo piloto se aclaró la garganta. —Significa que vamos a tener que ir a velocidad mínima hasta aterrizar en casa. En lugar de tomarnos unos pocos días tendremos que estarnos una buena semana viajando a menos que alguien venga a reponer nuestro combustible mientras nos acercamos a la Tierra.

—Pero tomasteis nuestros suministros. farfulló el general. — Podríais habernos matado.

Darien meneó la cabeza. —No hemos tomado más que lo sobrante, así que tenéis que racionar lo que os dejamos. No será un viaje placentero pero vais a sobrevivir.

Los dos ciborgs de pelo oscuro levantaron las cajas que habían llenado en la lanzadera. Serena vio que sus bolsas de viaje iban entre los suministros de alimentos que se llevaban pero no dijo nada, pensando que todo lo que poseía podía ser reemplazado. También habían cogido parte del equipo de entretenimiento. Ahora sólo quedaban en la nave Darien y Malachite. Serena los miró y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien. Él la miró y extendió su mano como si quisiera estrecharle la suya.

Ella sólo dudó un momento antes de poner su palma contra la de él. —Gracias por no herir a nadie.

Él le agarró su pequeña mano. —No somos asesinos a menos que no tengamos alternativa.

— ¿Debo desatar a los hombres o que lo haga ella cuando nos hayamos ido?— Malachite esperaba al lado de la puerta para embarcar en su propia nave.

La gran mano agarrando a Serena no la soltaba. Darien de hecho estaba frotando suavemente su pulgar sobre la piel, acariciándola, e inclinó su cabeza para Serenarla profundamente a los ojos. —Me estoy preguntando algo. ¿Satisfarás mi curiosidad?

Ella no podía apartar la vista de sus bellos ojos. —Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Él le soltó la mano y se sacó el guante, para ofrecerle la mano desnuda. Serena la tomó, sorprendida por lo cálida que era su piel. Supalma estaba ligeramente encallecida. Ella pensó que era extraño que quisiera saludarla con la mano desnuda pero ella se sentía feliz de poder hacerlo. Sus dedos apretaron su mano. Una exclamación salió de sus labios mientras tiraba de ella, precisamente contra su musculoso cuerpo.

Serena miró fijamente al alto ciborg que la tenía agarrada de la mano.

Su mano libre había ido a parar contra el rígido escudo protector de su uniforme negro. Su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de él ya que la había empujado a ello. El brazo de él se enroscó en su cintura, ciñéndola contra sí mientras la miraba fijamente.

Darien la sostuvo unos momentos muy largos, observándola. Ella se preguntó que estaba haciendo, tal vez quería acercarla para ver si estaba mintiendo o no. Ella había leído una vez que los ciborgs eran muy buenos en detectar el pulso cardíaco simplemente por contacto.

¿Estaba sujetándola tan cerca para poder evaluar su sinceridad? Era su mejor conjetura.

—Um...¿qué quieres saber?— Ella se sintió orgullosa de que no le temblara la voz de miedo. Los ciborgs eran tan increíblemente fuertes. Él podía fácilmente hacerle daño si quería con su cuerpo masivamente construido.

Él bajo la cabeza para poder mirarla bien a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos azules hipnotizantes de los que no podía apartarse. Los ciborgs parecían completamente humanos excepto por su tono de piel. Era un hombre malditamente bien parecido. Su cálido aliento abanicaba su rostro. Él olía como algún tipo de fruta dulce.

— ¿Darien?

Darien ni siquiera miró en dirección al otro ciborg cuando éste le hablo, en su lugar siguió con sus ojos fijos en los de Serena.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Malachite sonaba divertido.

Darien ignoró la pregunta para frotar la mano de Serena otra vez. —¿Tienes hijos?

Ella no había esperado esa pregunta en un millón de años. Meneó la cabeza. —No.

Él inhaló profundamente. —Bien. Entonces tal vez me puedas perdonar con el paso del tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Perdonarte porqué?

Él dio un paso atrás y luego otro mientras la soltaba del todo. —No me importa si hay un hombre en tu vida o si tienes familia que te va a echar de menos. De lo único que no te separaría sería de un hijo. Eso sería despreciable. No tienes ninguno, por eso lo que voy a hacer es perdonable.

La mente de Serena intentaba encontrar el sentido a esas palabras.

Soltó una exclamación cuando él la agarró del codo como si fuera una mordaza. Su Serenada fue de la de ella a la del otro ciborg.

—Libera al piloto para que pueda soltar a los otros dos hombres cuando nos hayamos marchado. Vámonos, Malachite. Ya tengo lo único que quiero de la nave. La tengo a ella.

Las palabras de Darien cobraron significado mientras él la arrastraba hacia la puerta que unía la lanzadera a su nave. Fue tropezándose tras el hombre, quien no le dio otra opción que seguirlo. Él siguió andando, arrastrando a una atónita Serena tras él.

**Continuara…**

*****Níquel: metal de un tono blanco plateado.

*****Malachite: **ICE**: significa hielo.

*****Darien: **FLINT**: significa pedernal, chispa. flint o sílex, también llamado pedernal en su variedad nodular de color negro, es un mineral perteneciente a las anhidras amorfas dentro del grupo de la Sílice (como el cuarzo o la calcedonia), todas ellas en la subclase de los tectosilicatos.

De gran dureza,se uso en la Edad de Piedra para la elaboración de herramientas cortantes por su capacidad de romperse en lascas (fractura concoidea,láminas rectas con ligeras curvas).Se rompía en puntas cortantes. También fue usado para encender fuego

por su capacidad de crear chispas al chocarse con otra pieza de igual o mayor dureza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena estaba en estado de shock mientras el ciborg tiraba de ella al entrar en la nave. Ella miró frenéticamente el suelo metálico sobre el que él caminaba, oyendo como sus botas resonaban sobre el suelo del pasillo. Su atención voló a las paredes que iban dejando atrás, pero la iluminación era débil en los pasillos mientras él la llevaba de uno a otro. El ruido de los motores encendiéndose tampoco podía ser ignorado. Darien de repente se paró para apoyarse contra una pared, tirando de ella bruscamente contra su costado, estrechando su sujeción. La nave se movió, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan sobre sus pies, antes de que él empezara a andar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— La voz le temblaba ahora. —Por favor llévame de vuelta.

—Ya hemos soltado la nave y estamos dejándola atrás. En unos minutos, cuando esté despejado, tomaremos velocidad y nos dirigiremos a nuestro planeta. Ya está hecho y no vas a volver a la nave, Serenity Tsukino.

Él la guió hacia dentro de un hueco y se paró. Unas puertas se cerraron deslizándose y entonces Serena gimió al sentir el estómago inquieto por el rápido movimiento ascendente, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que no era un hueco si no un ascensor donde estaban. La mano que agarraba la suya la apretó un poco más.

—No te pasará nada, así que relájate. — La voz de Darien era ronca.

— ¿Porqué me llevaste? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Él dudó. —Ahora mismo tengo que ir a Control así que discutiremos esto luego. Te estarás callada hasta que te diga que es el momento de hablar. ¿Te parecen claras mis instrucciones?

El corazón de ella latía con miedo y adrenalina. —No vas a venderme a una casa del placer de por ahí, ¿verdad?

Él rió. — ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

— ¡No! Es sólo que el general intentó matarme porque dijo que si me tomabais era lo que iba a pasar conmigo.

—Te prometo que otros hombres no van a tener sexo contigo.

Ella dejó ir un suspiro aliviado. —Gracias. Tengo un buen empleo y te pagarán para que me dejes retornar sana y salva ya que soy una empleada valiosa. Puedes negociar un rescate por mí y sacar un montón de dinero.

Él ignoró su sugerencia. El ascensor se paró. —Estate callada hasta que te diga lo contrario. ¿Está clara la instrucción? No hables ni te muevas mientras estemos en Control.

—Entiendo.

—Bien.

Él salió del ascensor para girar por otro corredor que terminaba en unas puertas dobles que automáticamente se abrieron delante de ellos.

Darien tiró de ella hacia dentro de una habitación, parando tan bruscamente nada más entrar que Serena se golpeó duramente contra su espalda. Ella se tropezó con él con tanta fuerza que hizo que se balanceara. Su sujeción evitó que ella se cayera de culo. Se apoyó para recuperar el equilibrio sobre ambos pies.

Cuando Darien le soltó la mano, ella se apartó el cabello rubio, empujando los largos rizos fuera de su rostro. Darien era un hombre grande con amplios hombros y brazos musculosos que revelaban su fuerza. Ella sabía que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía nada que hacer. Darien se apartó, mientras ella estudiaba su entorno y entonces se sorprendió aún más. El gran cuerpo de Darien había bloqueado su vista cuando había estado de pie ante ella pero ahora podía verlo todo.

Estaba en la habitación de mandos que era el doble de grande que el interior de la nave en la que viajaba . En la nave vivían más que los cuatro ciborgs que ella había visto. Ella contó hasta diecisiete de ellos, además de Darien. Los tres del trasbordador no estaban entre ellos. Hasta el momento, había visto once ciborgs.

Notó la atención que provocaba así que les miró abiertamente, curiosa. Todos tenían físicos imponentes, altos y anchos, con un despliegue de colores de ojos y cabellos diferentes. Algunos lo llevaban largo hasta los hombres, como lo llevaba Darien, mientras que alguno no tenía pelo ninguno. Uno de ellos incluso tenía una gruesa trenza de encendido cabello rojo que le caía por la espalda hasta el trasero de sus pantalones negros. Todos tenían la piel en diferentes matices de gris metálico.

— ¿Ya han encendido motores?— preguntó Darien.

El de la larga trenza roja meneó la cabeza. —No, Darien. Están aún ahí parados. ¿Tenemos que esperar a que se marchen para ver si necesitan ayuda para hacerlo?

Darien vaciló. —Están lo suficientemente lejos de la Tierra para que la comunicación no sea estable. Esperaremos hasta asegurarnos que arrancan y entonces saldremos pitando.

Un ciborg de pelo gris que no parecía mayor de treinta años asintió. —Ahora han encendido motores.

—Muéstralos, — ordenó Darien.

La pantalla se llenó con una vista del espacio exterior mostrando, para sorpresa de Serena, que su nave se había distanciado bastante de la lanzadera. Ella se preguntó cuán grande sería la nave ciborg, si sería mayor que la estación espacial en la que había pasado las últimas dos semanas, ya que el trecho de ascensor que había recorrido con Darien era equivalente a varios pisos.

—Mierda— dijo entre dientes el ciborg de pelo gris. —Están empleando toda la potencia. ¿No les dijisteis que tenían que ir con cuidado?

—Si— dijo Darien en voz baja.

Serena se quedó con la vista fija en la pantalla, mientras veía como los motores de la lanzadera brillaban plenamente al encenderse al máximo, y unos momentos más tarde la lanzadera estalló. Ella estaba horrorizada al haber visto cómo se desintegraba. Las piezas volaban en todas direcciones.

—Apartémonos— rugió Darien.

Serena notó como el aire de sus pulmones se vaciaba cuando el gran ciborg se giró bruscamente, echándole su cuerpo encima, tirándola al suelo bajo él cuando lo hizo. Su espalda conectó con el suelo metálico mientras su gran peso la dejaba completamente aplastada. Incluso con el enorme cuerpo que tenía encima atenazándola, se desplazó por el suelo unos cuantos metros. Pasaron unos instantes en los que no pudo respirar bajo el peso de Darien. Él se levantó de encima de ella en cuanto la sacudida pasó. Darien se puso en pie, sin dirigirle ni una mirada, mientras miraba enfadado a la pantalla de visión.

— ¿Hemos podido evitar los escombros?— Su voz sonaba realmente enfadada.

—Así es— el ciborg pelirrojo maldijo. —Esos humanos idiotas pusieron los motores a tope, e hicieron que su depósito estallara.

—Malditos idiotas— respondió el ciborg de pelo gris. —Si hubiéramos sabido que querían morir podríamos haber aprovechado la nave entera.

Serena levantó la barbilla para observar a Darien mientras se empujaba hacia una posición sentada. Ella sabía que él la había salvado de hacerse verdadero daño cuando habían tenido que arrancar bruscamente para evitar los escombros resultantes de la explosión de la nave. Sin su peso, ella habría atravesado la habitación. La espalda le dolía un poco pero se sentía aliviada de que él lo hubiera hecho. Darien parecía rabioso mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Qué desperdicio. Vamos para casa. Estaré en mi camarote.

El ciborg pelirrojo echó una mirada a Serena. — ¿Debería preguntarte porqué la trajiste de la nave?

Darien se inclinó para ofrecerle la mano a Serena. Ella no lo dudó, y él la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella notó la expresión irritada de Darien mientras le soltaba una mala mirada al que había hecho la pregunta.

—No es asunto tuyo. Te dejo al mando de Control, Rubeus.

El ciborg soltó una risilla. —Te cambiaré los turnos para que no te necesitemos hasta que hayamos llegado a casa, Darien.

Darien suspiró. —Vale. Vamos, Serenity Tsukino. Vamos a hablar.

Él la mantuvo sujeta de la mano mientras la guiaba lejos de la habitación de mando. Estaban volviendo al ascensor. Sus cuerpos casi se tocaban cuando las puertas se cerraron. Serena odiaba la sensación del suelo moviéndose bajo sus pies como si cayeran así que se agarró a la pared para apoyarse y apretó la mano de Darien. Él giró la cabeza para

Mirarla frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No te gusta el movimiento rápido?

Ella meneó la cabeza. —Me pongo enferma.

—Te adaptarás.

Las puertas se abrieron en cuanto el ascensor se paró. Darien la agarró más fuerte de la mano y la guió por un vestíbulo mal iluminado.

Pasaron por delante de tres puertas antes de detenerse frente a un panel electrónico instalado al lado de otra puerta. Él presionó con su palma la pantalla del artilugio. Sonó un pitido antes de que la puerta se abriera. Darien le soltó la mano, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Pasa dentro.

Serena observó a través de la puerta mientras que las luces automáticas se encendían. Ella entró en la habitación, y se paró a los pocos paso, tragando con dificultad, viendo el pequeño compartimiento que era su habitación. Era similar al que ella había ocupado durante sus dos semanas en la estación espacial. La habitación era un cuadrado con una superficie de armarios empotrados en una pared y una cama en un rincón. En otro rincón había una unidad de aseo. Ella se preguntó porqué no había una pared separando el dormitorio del baño. Sus antiguas habitaciones no habían sido exactamente iguales, después de todo. Ella se giró, dirigiendo su atención a Darien, mientras las puertas se cerraban tras él.

—Este es mi camarote — dijo mientras Serenaba alrededor de la habitación. —Está construido para sólo una persona. Lamento que tengamos que estar tan apretados pero estaremos pronto en mi planeta. — Su mirada al final encontró la de Serena. —Quítate la ropa.

— ¿Qué?— En un millón de años se habría imaginado ella que de sus labios saldría esa frase. Estaba completamente atónita, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras andaba hacia atrás hasta que se tropezó con la cama, sin más espacio hacia donde retroceder. — ¿Qué has dicho?

Él arqueó una ceja. —Dije, quítate la ropa.

— ¿Porqué?

Él la observó tranquilamente. —Quiero verte sin ella. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo por ti.

Ella le miró fijamente, demasiado desconcertada como para moverse. Ella finalmente tragó saliva cuando el cerebro volvió a funcionarle. —Eres un ciborg.

Él levantó una ceja, cruzando los brazos encima de su amplio pecho. —Soy un ciborg, tu eres humana, ya hemos establecido eso. Ahora sácatelo todo.

—Pero...— Ella se había quedado sin palabras.

Él la Serenaba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. —Lo haces o lo haré yo. Eres menuda así que no quiero hacerte daño y odiaría magullarte si intentas luchar conmigo.

Ella se sacó los zapatos rápidamente. Sus manos se sacudían mientras desabrochaba la parte delantera de sus pantalones y se los bajaba por las piernas. Con manos temblorosas, a continuación lentamente se quitó la camisa y se estremeció por el frío de la habitación. Su mirada se dirigió al enorme hombre que la observaba silenciosamente con los ojos estrechados pero él no mostraba ninguna emoción discernible. Sus manos se pararon antes de sacarse las bragas y el sujetador.

— ¿Podrías decirme por qué quieres verme desnuda?

—No hagas que me repita. ¿Tienes los oídos dañados por la terrible experiencia que has pasado?

—Solamente estoy intentando imaginarme tus motivos, maldita sea. Si fueras humano, estaría terriblemente preocupada ahora mismo pensando que querías violarme y si fueras un médico entonces pensaría que querías examinarme.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron y algo en sus ojos cambió. —Soy curioso.

—No sé mucho sobre ciborgs excepto lo que he leído y la mayoría de publicaciones fueron destruidas cuando se anunció que los ciborgs habíais desaparecido. ¿Tenéis mujeres ciborg? ¿Es por eso por lo que quieres verme desnuda? No he visto ninguna mujer en esta nave. —

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba divagando.

Los ojos azules permanecían fijos en ella. — ¿Necesitas ayuda para sacarte el resto de tu ropa? No dispongo de horas para perderlas esperando.

—Estupendo— murmuró mientras la embargaba la frustración, dándose cuenta de que él no iba a cambiar de idea sobre lo que quería por más que ella intentara hablarle y hacerle entender. Él tenía la fijación de verla desnuda por completo y ya la había advertido que si no lo hacía ella, lo haría él. —Bien.

Ella sabía que estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza ya que no estaba habituada a desnudarse delante de extraños. La hacía sentirse cohibida e incómoda con su cuerpo. El hombre era tan enorme que daba miedo, lo cual no la ayudaba en nada. ¿Tenían sexo los ciborgs?

Serena miró su gran cuerpo y se estremeció con la idea, esperando que equivocarse. El tipo era al menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella y por lo menos pesaba cincuenta kilos más. Ella no era una virgen ruborosa, había tenido relaciones sexuales en abundancia en sus treinta y dos años, pero el hombre frente a ella no era completamente humano. Había una vertiente peligrosa en él y ella estaba un poco asustada ya que no parecía el tipo de hombre que supera ser gentil o tierno. Estaba en mala situación y además iba empeorando.

—Mierda.

Él le sonrió con suficiencia. — ¿Necesitas usar el lavabo?

—Era una forma de hablar.

—Pues sigue por favor.

Inhalando profundamente, ella se desabrochó el sujetador, y lo dejó caer a sus pies, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían al instante, gracias a la temperatura helada de la nave. Ella agarró la fina tela de sus bragas y las empujó hacia abajo por sus caderas, dejándolas resbalar por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Levantó ambos pies para salirse de ellas, dando unos pequeños pasitos, observando al hombre que estudiaba su cuerpo. Ella no veía lujuria en su expresión pero igualmente no era capaz de leer ninguna emoción en su cara mientras su mirada lentamente la recorría. Sus ojos se detuvieron durante largos instantes en el centro de su cuerpo hasta que su mirada se levantó para encontrarse con la de ella.

—No tienes vello púdico.

—Me hice una depilación permanente cuando llegué a la edad adulta después de cansarme de tener que afeitármelo. También hice lo mismo con el vello que tenía en las axilas, y ahora ya no crece más en esos sitios. ¿Puedo vestirme ya?

—Date la vuelta.

Con temor y vergüenza, se giró para mostrarle el trasero a su inspección. Ella estaba tensa, sintiéndose vulnerable y expuesta. Giró la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro, para ver como su mirada la examinaba cuidadosamente y sin parpadear centímetro a centímetro.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando volvió a levantar la vista.

—Túmbate en la cama y ábrete de piernas.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: LOS NOMBRES COMO Ice, Flint e Iron son los verdaderos por eso que al final cuando salen las definiciones puse**

**Darien: Flint: blablablá…. Es para que sepan chicas cualquier dudad decirnos en un PM.**

*Rubeus: **IRON**: Significa Hierro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 3**

La boca de Serena se abrió al instante, sabiendo lo que él estaba diciendo, pero decidió hacerse la tonta. Tal vez ella estuviera equivocada y él no quería decir que quería ver más de ella.

—Ya me ves expuesta.

—Hazlo ahora. Puedo adivinar por tu elevado ritmo cardíaco y respiración agitada que sabes exactamente lo que quiero. Ya acuéstate en mi cama sobre tu espalda y muéstrame tu vagina.

Ella se giró para Serenarlo atónita. — ¿Por qué? Esto no es exactamente... apropiado.

Él en ese momento le sonrió, sus ojos azul oscuro brillando divertidos. —Soy un ciborg. ¿Qué se yo de modales? ¿Vas a hacerlo o tengo que obligarte a acostarte en la cama en la forma en que quiero verte?

Ella tuvo que pensar en ello durante unos pocos instantes, meneando finalmente la cabeza. —No lo haré. No soy algún tipo de muestra-para-observar que deba satisfacer tu curiosidad sobre la anatomía humana femenina.

Él se movió tan rápido que Serena no tuvo tiempo ni de soltar una exclamación. Fue empujada encima de la cama mientras el hombre se le echaba encima. Él la agarró de sus brazos que se movían frenéticamente, restringiéndole los movimientos mientras con su peso le inmovilizaba las piernas. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

—No puedes ganarme en el plano físico, Serenity Tsukino.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Me dijiste que era tu nombre.

—Lo es, pero yo no te llamo a ti Ciborg Darien.

— ¿Cómo te llaman?

—Si te apartas de mí, te lo diré— Ella imaginó que valía la pena intentarlo ya que él parecía tan curioso.

—Me dirás cualquier cosa que desee saber. Quédate quieta y no te muevas en absoluto o te prometo que no te gustarán mis técnicas de educación para que aprendas a obedecerme.

Eso no sonaba bien. Serena experimentó algo de miedo mientras miraba fijamente sus serios ojos.

— ¿Me harás daño?

—Te entrenaré. Me perteneces ahora que te he traído de la nave. En la Tierra los ciborgs eran propiedad de los humanos y ya no estás en la Tierra, Serenity Tsukino. Ahora eres mía. O sigues mis órdenes o te entrenaré para que hagas lo que se te manda. No voy a disfrutar aplicándote diferentes castigos pero lo haré si es necesario. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió, sintiendo temor. —Sí.

Él le soltó las muñecas y se apartó de ella, saliendo de la cama para mirar al otro lado mientras se ponía en pie. Hizo una pausa y vio que él se inclinaba por la cintura. Se quedó mirándole el culo, recubierto por sus pantalones de piel negros, pantalones que le moldeaban el cuerpo como una segunda piel. Tenía un bonito trasero y unos muslos musculosos. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo mirarle de esa forma. Oyó como algo hacía un ruido sordo al caer al suelo y eso hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos. Observó como él iba hasta la zona de almacenamiento y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había sacado las botas y los calcetines ya que estaba descalzo en ese momento.

Él sacó algo de uno de los cajones y se giró, sujetando dos cinturones en su puño. El miedo la invadió instantáneamente.

—Haré cualquier cosa que quieras. Por favor no me azotes.

Él se paró, sus ojos se dirigieron a los dos cinturones que tenía en la mano y entonces los estrechó, los fijó y asintió en dirección a ella. — Bien. Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Se sentó en la cama. El colchón de Darien era más largo y ancho de lo normal pero por supuesto los ciborgs eran tíos grandes.

Probablemente ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama cuando estaba ahí tumbado.

—Levanta los brazos, agárrate a la barra metálica del cabezal y quédate quieta. No te muevas.

Ella dudó antes de levantar los brazos, haciendo lo que él había dicho, no queriendo ser azotada. Se preguntó si eso era lo que les habían hecho antaño en la Tierra cuando eran castigados y si era allí donde habían aprendido su brutal método para entrenar a alguien a obedecer.

Ella estaba asustada mientras él usaba los finos cinturones para atar sus muñecas a su cabezal, atándolas firmemente pero asegurándose de que las ataduras no tiraban dolorosamente de su piel.

Cuando acabó se inclinó sobre la cama para estudiar su cuerpo.

—Ahora levanta las piernas, y extiende tus muslos para que pueda examinarte. — Su voz sonaba ronca.

Ella se sorprendió de que el tono ausente de su voz hubiera desaparecido. Los ojos de Serena volaron a su rostro, pero él rehusó mirarla a los ojos, mirándole en su lugar las piernas, esperando que ella obedeciera. Ella cerró los ojos e hizo lo que le decía, levantando las rodillas hacia arriba y extendiendo abiertamente sus muslos. Cuando ella rozó el cuerpo del ciborg con su pie, abrió los ojos. Vio como él se desplazaba en la cama para sentarse entre sus piernas. Su atención estaba completamente centrada en su coño.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, algo asustada, y muy avergonzada mientras el ciborg se quitaba el guante. Se preguntó si iba a hacerle daño. Ella había sufrido un montón de exámenes físicos en su vida a manos de doctores, pero se tensó cuando vio que él iba a tocarla.

—Por favor— exclamó.

El ciborg se quedo inmóvil mientras la Serenaba. — ¿Por favor qué?

—No me hagas daño— ella se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior por unos instantes, mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos. —Las mujeres somos muy sensibles en esa zona y realmente podrías herirme con facilidad, Darien.

Ella vio como le temblaban los labios, y un brillo divertido asomó a sus ojos. —No te haré daño.

— ¿Lo encuentras divertido?— La rabia se sobrepuso a su vergüenza. — ¿Estoy en el infierno y vas a disfrutar con eso?

La sonrisa murió. —Lamento que pienses que esto es un infierno.

—Estoy atada desnuda en tu cama y estás amenazándole como si fuera algún tipo de espécimen en lugar de una persona con sentimientos y pudores. Estoy asustada porque no sé qué es lo que vas a hacerme. Hace una hora estaba camino a casa de vuelta de un trabajo y ahora mi vida entera se ha desvanecido. Me amenazaste con castigarme y ni siquiera sé en qué consiste eso. Yo... ¿puedes tu sentir temor? Yo sí. ¿Puedes sentir compasión? ¿Piedad? ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Cómo te sentirías ahora mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar y alguien a quien no conoces fuera a hacerte Dios sabe qué a tu pene?

Darien se la quedó mirando fijamente. Ella vio que algo enturbiaba sus ojos pero no pudo identificar la emoción que era porque era muy difícil de interpretarlo a él. ¿Tenían los ciborgs emociones? Ella había pensado que si al observar la interacción entre los ciborgs en la lanzadera. Tenían sentido del humor y se habían reído. Si Darien y sus hombres podían sentir diversión también debían poder sentir otras cosas. Ella sabía que podían sentir rabia porque lo había visto en la Sala de Control cuando la lanzadera había estallado. Ella miró también fijamente a Darien.

Él inhaló profundamente. —No voy a hacerte daño mientras hagas lo que te digo. No tengo intención de causarte dolor o perjudicarte de ninguna forma. Te lo prometo. No pelees conmigo.

—Como si pudiera.

Él se apartó. Vio como sus manos iban a la parte delantera de su camisa y se quedó Serenando boquiabierta por la sorpresa, incapaz de Mirar hacia otro lado, mientras él se la quitaba. El hombre era terriblemente musculoso, y no mostraba ni un gramo de grasa. Sus brazos y pecho eran gruesos y los músculos bien delineados perfilaban también su estómago. Llevaba tatuajes dibujados en negro por encima de sus hombros que desaparecían fuera de la vista yendo hacia la espalda. Eran marcas gruesas diferentes de cualquier otro tipo de diseños que ella hubiera visto jamás, como si fuera una escritura extraña, pero era un lenguaje que desconocía. El diseño empezaba justo debajo de su clavícula e iba subiendo por encima de la curva de sus hombros. Los dibujos en negro lucían hermosos en su piel grisácea.

Él se miró sus marcas y la volvió a mirar a ella. —Pensaba que podías sentir curiosidad por mí.

— ¿Qué significan estos tatuajes?

Él volvió a Serenarse los dibujos. Su dedo fue a dibujar el serpenteante diseño antes de devolverle la Serenada. —Nosotros creamos nuestro propio lenguaje escrito. Esto representa mi nombre y quién soy yo.

Tiró la camisa al suelo antes de ponerse en pie, alcanzando el frontal de sus pantalones y abriéndolos lentamente. La boca de Serena empezó a abrirse pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la cerró de golpe. Ella sabía que debía mirar hacia otro lado pero no había ninguna forma endemoniada de evitarlo mientras se sintiera tan curiosa sobre su cuerpo y él estuviera deseando mostrarle lo que tenía bajo la ropa; ella estaba más que dispuesta a mirar al placer.

Se preguntó si él sería anatómicamente correcto. Cuando bajó la vista al frente de sus pantalones fue dejando caer las piernas mientras cada centímetro de Darien iba quedando expuesto. Sus talones se apretaron contra la cama mientras apretaba los muslos bien juntos. Se quedó Serenando fascinada, parcialmente asustada, mientras el hombre se quedaba completamente desnudo. Mientras se giraba de lado para salir de los pantalones, ella tuvo una mejor visión del ciborg Darien. Su corazón salió al galope mientras que la razón por la que él la quería desnuda en su cama era increíblemente evidente.

—Oh, mierda— susurró.

Darien se giró para encararla, su mirada encontrando la de ella, y luego miró hacia su cuerpo. Ella vio como inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente mientras su mirada azul oscura volvía a encontrarse con la suya.

—Extiende tus muslos ahora. — Dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de ella volaron a su cuerpo para posarse en la mayor erección que jamás hubiera visto. Cuando lo habían diseñado en el laboratorio, habían hecho todo enorme en ese hombre. Ella meneó la cabeza frenéticamente mientras sus ojos muy abiertos enfocaban los de él.

—No puedes tener sexo conmigo.

Darien soltó una risita. —Vas a verlo.

Serena gimoteó mientras intentaba rodar hacia un lado cuando él lentamente se subió a la cama. Ella se giró hacia un lado pero una mano grande y cálida se curvó en su cadera, volviéndola a dejar plana.

Él suspiró audiblemente.

—No luches conmigo. Extiende tus muslos y levántalos otra vez.

Ella no luchó pero le rogó en silencio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que esto no va a hacerme daño? ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez? No estoy preparada. Eres...— su mirada volvió a dirigirse rápidamente a la masiva erección y de vuelta a él. —Eres demasiado grande y eso no va a encajarme sin dolor. Eres demasiado grueso.

Él rió. Sus ojos chispeaban. —No soy tan enorme pero gracias por intentar subirme la moral. Si tuviera ego, lo apreciaría.

—Eres más grande y grueso que cualquier otro tipo con el que haya estado y no he tenido sexo en al menos un año. Rompí con el hombre con el que salía y luego me promocionaron en el trabajo y he estado viajando de la Tierra a estaciones espaciales desde entonces. No he tenido tiempo para tener citas o encontrarme con hombres a menos que cuentes a tipos como el general y ni muerta en el infierno iba yo a estar interesada en tíos como él.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Te das placer a ti misma entonces? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Usas juguetes?

Ella estaba atónita de que él le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas personales y de que incluso le hubiera preguntado por los juguetes sexuales. Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. —No voy a contestarte.

Él sonrió ampliamente. —Me lo imaginaré. Ábrete de piernas ahora, Serenity Tsukino. Resistirse es perder el tiempo.

Apretando los dientes, ella extendió sus piernas, dejando que la ira superara el temor. Él iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, quisiera ella o no. Ella no tenía miedo de él exactamente, porque hasta el momento él no le había hecho ningún daño. Él simplemente no tenía ni idea de cuán incómodo sería el sexo entre ellos pero ella sí. Se había estado diciendo a sí misma durante el último año que necesitaba follar con alguien pero eso no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente.

Ella le miró indignada. —No puedo detenerte pero por favor no me hagas daño.

Ella cerró los ojos y se tensó, esperando que él la montara y se abriera camino hacia dentro de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos e intentó apartarlas parpadeando, sabiendo que iba a dolerle, sabiendo que no había forma de que no le hiciera daño. El ciborg era grande y realmente fuerte y bien dotado. Algo así de grande metido a la fuerza en un sitio mucho más pequeño iba a ser doloroso.

Ella se sorprendió un poco cuando sus manos la agarraron por la cara interior de los muslos para extenderlos más. Ella le miró y se quedó pasmada al ver que estaba de rodillas encarándola, con su rostro a pocos centímetros de su coño. Se preguntó si iba a examinarla visualmente antes de empezar lo que fuera que pensara hacer con ella. Pegó un brinco cuando su aliento cálido la acarició en su expuesta raja.

Ella le miró. Darien la Serenaba por encima de su estómago. Soltó una risa e hizo lo que menos esperaba de él. El ciborg le guiñó un ojo.

La sorpresa la pilló desprevenida por lo que él había hecho pero entonces hizo algo aún más increíble. Ella soltó un grito al notar la lengua de Darien deslizarse por la línea de su raja, sensibilizando la tierna carne. Con las manos la agarraba de los muslos mientras sus pulgares abrían sus labios más, para exponer más de ella a su boca. Empezó a darle toques al clítoris con la lengua y luego la deslizó hacia abajo hasta que empujó dentro de su coño. Ella notó como la lengua entraba en su cuerpo – caliente, húmeda y gruesa. Se arqueó, retorciéndose para apartarse de la presión de esa súbita entrada.

No se podía apartar de sus manos ni de su boca. Él sacó la lengua y fue rodeándole el clítoris de nuevo con labios y lengua. El cuerpo de ella se puso rígido por el placer instantáneo que sus lengüetazos y chupeteo le proporcionaban. Se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se arrancó en un gemido cuando él empezó aplicar la medida exacta de presión y movimiento contra su hinchado centro nervioso que elevó la sensación de placer hasta el éxtasis puro. Ella se agarró a los cinturones que ataban sus muñecas con las manos apretadas para tener algo a lo que sujetarse.

La lengua ardiente del ciborg jugaba con ella y la provocaba. Chupó y dejó que sus dientes arañaran suavemente el sensible capullo que había capturado en su boca. Entonces su lengua empujó la capucha de su clítoris para torturar ese diminuto punto que la volvía loca, llevándola hasta el punto en el que ella sabía que iba a correrse.

Ella no podía retenerse.

Su cuerpo se tensó, más y más dentro de ella mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban y temblaban. La humedad inundó su coño y los gemidos salían de su garganta. Lo que Darien estaba haciendo con ella iba más allá de lo que jamás había sentido con un hombre entre sus muslos. Era mejor que su vibrador o su propio dedo complaciéndola. Retorció las caderas, sintiendo como su clítoris se endurecía aún más, queriendo correrse más incluso que respirar, y sabiendo que estaba tan malditamente cerca que estaba en el borde. Si él se paraba iba a tener que matarlo porque no podría sobrevivir si la dejaba colgada.

El movió las manos, y al instante ella se preocupó por si él paraba pero eso se convirtió en un audible gemido de entregado gozo mientras él empujaba un grueso dedo dentro para llenarle el deseo que tenía de que él estuviera dentro de ella. Él dobló su dedo y frotó la pared interna detrás de su clítoris. Eso fue lo que hizo que Serena se corriera bajo su boca y alrededor de su dedo. Gritó su nombre mientras los violentos espasmos la recorrían. Agudas explosiones de placer la recorrían mientras gritaba una y otra vez hasta que se quedó desmadejada tras el orgasmo.

La boca de Darien la liberó mientras su dedo se deslizaba fuera. Ella notaba que estaba empapada, y mientras el dedo extendía su humedad alrededor de su sexo, recubriendo sus labios. Ella gimió suavemente mientras su pulgar raspaba su núcleo hipersensible antes de acariciarla más abajo, usando su propia humedad para asegurarse de que toda ella estaba recubierta con su pegajosa liberación. Ella no se podía mover pero la cama sí lo hizo mientras su peso movía el colchón. Ella abrió los ojos para poder mirar maravillada a Darien mientras Él se subía encima de ella, atrapándola debajo de su cuerpo, prendiéndola entre sus manos extendidas a ambos lados de ella, junto a sus brazos. Siguió su intensa mirada cuando él miró hacia la parte baja de sus cuerpos y vio cuán excitado estaba él. No tenía siquiera que agarrar su gruesa y erecta polla para guiarla dentro de ella. Estaba tan duro que simplemente tuvo que ajustar el ángulo de sus caderas.

La gruesa cabeza del pene de Darien empujó contra su cuerpo y jugó con ella un poco, deslizando su increíblemente dura punta arriba y abajo de su raja, extendiendo más sus fluidos para que él estuviera también bien empapado. Él se paró, empujó contra la entrada del coño de ella, con la amplia cabeza posada ahí, junto a su abertura. Él lentamente fue empujándose hacia el interior, haciéndola sentir la presión mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado de placer por la maravillosa sensación de su coño al ser penetrado y estirado. Él era tan grueso que ella pensaba que no podría tomarle pero él no le dio opción mientras muy lentamente iba empujándose cada vez más adentro. Ella cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Sus músculos protestaban al ser obligados a extenderse más de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Su coño estaba increíblemente resbaladizo por lo muy excitada que estaba y por su reciente orgasmo. Eso ayudó a que él se deslizara dentro de ella sin dolor. Él se empujó hasta el fondo de todo, haciendo que ella boqueara audiblemente. Darien se quedó helado, sin moverse en absoluto.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño, Serenity Tsukino? Eres malditamente estrecha— La voz de Darien sonaba inusualmente grave e irregularmente áspera. Como si las palabras hubieran salido de lo más hondo de su garganta.

Ella vio que su frente estaba empapada de sudor y miró al par de ojos de él, oscurecidos por la pasión y la necesidad. Parecía un hombre al límite. Su cabello largo caía a ambos lados del rostro de ella. Su boca estaba tensa y ella podía ver un músculo palpitándole en la mandíbula.

Parecía desgarrarse entre dolor y pasión. Ella comprendió.

—Estás estirándome. Arde un poco pero no duele.

El alivio fue obvio en sus ojos. —Estoy usando todo mi auto-control, Serenity Tsukino. No quiero hacerte daño pero te sientes increíblemente bien. Eres como un estrecho puño alrededor mío y casi duele, pero nunca había sentido nada igual de bueno. Dime si te hago algún daño. Intentaré ser gentil.

Él empujó nuevamente. Ella movió sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura para intentar apretarle las caderas con las piernas y usarlas como nivelador para empujarlo un poco más mientras él profundizaba en ella. Ella temía que pudiera dolerle si se metía demasiado adentro. Darien soltó una risita, sonriéndole, y meneó la cabeza mientras se empujaba aún más. Hizo una pausa, enterrado dentro de ella, estirándola.

—Ya estoy dentro, pequeña. Puedes tomarme entero. Me estaré quieto mientras te adaptas, no me importa lo mucho que me duela.

Ella oyó los gemidos en su voz mientras le decía esas palabras. La miró a los ojos fijamente, viendo tanta emoción en ellos que la mareó un poco. Vio la pasión y el casi dolor, pero también vio la necesidad.

Necesidad enfocada en ella. Ella deseo poder tocarlo, sentía una urgencia casi insoportable de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

— ¿Liberarás mis muñecas?

—No.

—Quiero tocarte.

Él meneó la cabeza. —Creo que no. ¿Estás lista? No voy a durar, pequeña. Lo siento pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo para mí y tú te sientes malditamente bien. Estoy listo para correrme ahora con sólo notar cómo me aprietas.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él había dicho que hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo, cosa que significaba que no era la primera vez para él. Había tenido sexo con mujeres; o al menos, con una, antes de esa vez. Ella miró su hermoso rostro, decidiendo que él era increíblemente sexy. Estaba segura de que las mujeres ciborgs estarían todas locas por Darien, si es que había mujeres ciborg.

Empezó a moverse lentamente al principio hasta coger el ritmo, follándola con empujes fuertes y rítmicos que hicieron que Serena gimiera a voz en cuello de placer, al sentirse increíble. Él presionaba terminaciones nerviosas que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía, mientras él giraba sus caderas sólo un poco, haciéndole tomar un nuevo ángulo que hacía que su polla se frotara además contra su clítoris. Ella envolvió las piernas más fuertemente alrededor de su cintura mientras él galopaba más duro y más rápido. Ella se retorcía bajo él frenéticamente mientras otro clímax empezaba a construirse dentro de ella.

Darien tenía cuidado de no aplastarla pero a ella le importaba un pimiento cualquier cosa que no fuera el sentirlo dentro y frotándose contra ella. Con cada empuje que hacia dentro ella luchaba con el deseo de aullar de éxtasis. Cada vez que se retiraba ella se tensaba alrededor, aterrorizada por si él se apartaba y ese placer terminaba.

—Maldición— dijo ásperamente él. —Oh, Serenity Tsukino, lo siento— Gruño fuertemente mientras se empujaba dentro de ella una última vez.

Serena quería gritar de frustración. Había estado tan cerca de correrse. Su gruesa polla pulsaba fuertemente entre sus paredes vaginales, retorciéndose contra sus tensos músculos que rogaban por el orgasmo, incluso cuando el orgasmo de él se disparó fuertemente dentro de ella. Hubo una intensa sensación de presión y calor mientras él se corría, inundándola.

Darien respiraba con dificultad mientras se iba quedando quieto encima de ella. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras su cabeza colgaba desmadejada. Pasó un largo minuto hasta que él la miró. Sus miradas se enlazaron y él movió el peso de su cuerpo, aguantándose en un solo brazo.

Serena se quedó impactada al ver que él hundía su mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar con el pulgar el área donde permanecían unidos antes de moverse más arriba, justo conde él aún estaba enterrado profundamente en ella. Encontró su clítoris y fue frotándolo en círculos mientras volvía a moverse dentro de ella, follándola lenta pero profundamente.

Serena gritó de placer. Su pulgar presionó un poco más, aplicando suficiente fuerza para llevar su pasión aún más lejos. Se empezó a golpear contra ella más rápido y duramente, retorciendo sus caderas un poco con cada empujón. Ella agarró los cinturones mientras llegaba a un duro orgasmo, agitándose y retorciéndose; arqueando su espalda mientras gritaba de éxtasis absoluto. Ella no había resistido más de un minuto pero ya había estado casi al límite cuando Darien no había podido aguantarse más su propio orgasmo.

Él se paró y entonces yació encima de ella, teniéndola firmemente apresada bajo él. —Serenity Tsukino, mírame— dijo suavemente.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio ternura en su mirada azul. Siempre la sorprendía. Ella se dio cuenta que era necesario que olvidara cualquier idea preconcebida que tuviera sobre los ciborgs.

—Hay treinta y dos hombres en esta nave y eres la única mujer. Nunca salgas de mi cabina sin mí. Sé que piensas que no somos más que robots con cuerpos parecidos a los hombres y corazones que laten, pero estás equivocada. Si te las apañas para escapar de mi habitación, he instruido a los hombres que no deben tocarte pero ellos no han disfrutado de una mujer en un largo periodo. No confiaría en ninguno de ellos por eso mejor no salgas de aquí. Estás segura aquí dentro.—Hizo una pausa. —Fuera de aquí no estás segura sin mí. Ellos te harían daño en cuanto te tuvieran desnuda.

Ella se quedó muda. Ahí estaba su cálida y amorosa charla post-coital, la que había surgido en su mente al ver la tierna mirada en sus ojos. Eso la decepcionó duramente. Quería que él la desatara para poderse abrazar cariñosamente en el resplandor post-sexo. Ella finalmente suspiró, aceptando que desear y obtener eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

—No sabía que fuerais así. No sabía que erais mucho más que simples máquinas. Ni siquiera sabía si teníais sexo o no. Esos hechos en ningún modo se hicieron públicos en los libros de historia. No abandonaré tu habitación y ya sé que no hay donde escapar dentro de una nave.

Una amplia sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de él. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaron divertidos. —Tenemos sexo.

Ella se mordió el labio pero no pudo evitar sonreír por cuan encantador él parecía cuando estaba bromeando. —Eso ya lo sé ahora.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció mientras con los dedos le acariciaba la mejilla mientras la Serenaba intensamente a los ojos. — ¿Te he causado algún daño?

—No me has hecho daño en absoluto— le dijo ella suavemente. Lo que no le dijo era que por dentro estaba hecha un lío y que tenía una gran confusión emocional. —Y...llámame Serena.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Hasta la próxima amigos…. Jajaj déjennos Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**Hola os dejamos 2 capis mas hasta la próxima.. Review si chicas y mañana subo 4 capis jajajaj saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Serena terminó su comida y estudió al silencioso Darien. Él la había dejado en su habitación durante unas pocas horas después de enseñarle como iba la unidad de limpieza espumosa para que pudiera bañarse. También le había dejado una enorme y suave camisa para vestirse. Ella se había limpiado y puesto su camisa. Él había vuelto con dos bandejas de comida tapadas. A los ciborgs les gustaba la carne a juzgar por la abundancia de ella, y las pocas verduras en su bandeja.

Comieron en silencio.

—Estás observándome— Él la miró.

—No quería Serenarte fijamente ni ser maleducada. Sólo es que tengo tantas preguntas.

Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Deseas saber cuánto de mi cuerpo es artificial y cuánto es carne real?

—No. No me importa eso.

Él no parecía creerla. Un brillo sospechoso asomaba a sus ojos. — Pues hazme tus preguntas.

—No pareces tener mi edad pero no se crearon nuevos ciborgs después de que se emitieran las leyes para destruir a los de tu especie. Eso fue aproximadamente veinte años antes de que yo naciera así que fue hace más de cincuenta años.

—Tienes razón. La Tierra dejó de crear a los de mi especie cuando decidieron que eran un error.

— ¿Así que eres mayor de lo que pareces?

Él asintió. —Lo soy.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él soltó una risa. —No fui creado en la Tierra. Tengo cuarenta y tres de vuestros años.

—Si no fuiste creado en el laboratorio entonces...

— ¿Dónde fui creado?— Él le sonrió. —Nací en una nave espacial.

La sorpresa la asaltó. — ¿Ah, si?

Él asintió. —Otro de sus mal llamados errores fue que fuimos capaces de corregir sus medidas de control de natalidad así que los ciborgs pueden engendrar. No nacemos con nuestros implantes. Esos se añaden tras nuestro nacimiento.

Ella estaba completamente confundida. — ¿Pero porqué añadirían implantes en vosotros si nacisteis humanos?

—No he dicho que naciéramos humanos. Nacemos con algunas deficiencias y necesitamos de la cibernética para arreglarlas. Los ciborgs de la Tierra no nacieron. Fueron desarrollados en unas matrices artificiales con un montón de tecnología de clonación pero nuestros anteproyectos y el DNA del donante eran humanos. Somos parcialmente humanos, pero no completamente, y eso origina deficiencias que enmendamos con cibernética.

—Guau. La cabeza me da vueltas con tantas preguntas.— Ella se puso pálida repentinamente. —No llevo un implante de control de natalidad. No estaba metida en ninguna relación así que cuando el anterior caducó, no me lo volví a implantar. ¿Puedes dejarme embarazada?

Él meneó la cabeza. —No. — Él estudió su rostro cuidadosamente. — ¿Te sientes aliviada?

—Realmente no he pensado en tener hijos aún, así que sí. Soy demasiado joven para tener hijos. Decidí considerarlos cuando llegara a los cuarenta.

Él asintió.

— ¿Tú tienes hijos en tu hogar?

Meneó la cabeza. —No he encontrado a una hembra con la que quiera formar una unidad.

— ¿Una unidad?

—Tú lo llamarías matrimonio o contrato vital.

— ¿Así pues hay mujeres ciborg que sobrevivieron?

—Sí. Protegimos a las mujeres y las trasladamos a un sitio seguro en cuanto la ley se aprobó. Fue nuestra prioridad. Ellas son más pequeñas y débiles y por tanto era lógico apartarlas del peligro antes que nada.

—Así pues ¿los ciborgs dejaron la Tierra para asentarse en otro planeta?

—No al principio. Robamos el Laboratorio Espacial Génesis.

Otra vez se quedó pasmada. —Pero si chocó contra la luna debido a un problema con el motor que le hizo caer fuera de control...— Mientras él sacudía negativamente la cabeza y levantaba una ceja, ella asintió. —Mintieron también sobre eso.

—Vuestro Gobierno de la Tierra miente sobre un montón de cosas. Robamos Génesis y también tomamos control de la nave Discovery Moon.

—Pero no estaba terminado y cuando localizaron fallos importantes en la construcción...— Ella dejó de hablar y él soltó una risilla. Ella suspiró. —Mintieron sobre eso además. Ese proyecto no fue abandonado ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que mintieron sobre todo eso. La Discovery Moon estaba lista y era completamente operacional, estaba pasando las últimas pruebas antes de ponerse en funcionamiento cuando la robamos. En la Tierra probablemente no quisieron que se desatara el pánico diciéndole a todo el mundo que centenares de ciborgs habían tomado ambas naves para escapar. Tenían miedo que, con nuestras habilidades superiores en la lucha, iniciáramos una guerra. Sus miedos no eran lógicos ya que era mucho más práctico para nosotros encontrar otro planeta habitable para crear nuestra propia sociedad que perder un número importante de nuestras vidas intentando encajar en una

sociedad existente que no quería integrarnos. Ya habíamos perdido decenas de miles de nuestra especie que no pudieron escapar de la Tierra por lo que una guerra habría menguado bastante la cifra de los que pudieron huír.

—Mataron a todos aquellos que no pudieron marchar con vosotros.

Él dudó. —No todos. Fuimos capaces de volver y recoger a unos pocos más después de que localizamos el Garden. (*)

— ¿Garden?

Asintió. —Es como se llama nuestro planeta. Cuando desembarcamos la mayor parte de nuestra gente, empezamos a construir una ciudad y nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos más recursos así que volvimos a la Tierra. Nos enteramos, cuando contactamos con humanos simpatizantes para que nos ayudaran, de que bastantes ciborgs habían sobrevivido pero estaban escondidos— Darien sonrió. —Humanos como vosotros, que no odian a los ciborgs, los estaban alimentando y manteniéndolos fuera de la circulación y seguros. Nos las arreglamos para salvar unos cuantos centenares más en cada viaje de vuelta a la Tierra a por más materiales de construcción.

—Así pues ¿tenéis una ciudad en Garden?

Asintió. —Aún estamos construyendo. Va a tomarnos centenares de años colonizar el planeta como planeamos. Es casi del tamaño de la Tierra pero sólo hemos reclamado una pequeña parte del mismo para nosotros.

— ¿Es como la Tierra? Quiero decir, ¿se parece?

—En algunas cosas pero en otras no. Hay dos lunas y el sol es más pequeño y está más cerca. Es habitable pero el contenido de agua es mucho mayor.

— ¿Se puede beber el agua y respirar la atmósfera?

Asintió. —Tiene un nivel de oxígeno ligeramente más elevado pero no es significativo. ¿Tienes otras preguntas?

—Millones.

Rió. —Ahora mismo, tenemos que ir a un sitio— Se puso en pie y le hizo un gesto. —Vámonos.

—Pero...— Ella miró la enorme camisa que vestía. —No estoy vestida.

—A eso es a lo que vamos. Necesitas ropas que te vayan bien y voy a tomar medidas para que tu propiedad no sea cuestionada.

Eso le hizo abrir mucho los ojos. — ¿Qué significa eso?

Él le echó un vistazo. —Vámonos— Extendió una mano.

Ella puso su mano en la de él. —Mis zapatos...

—Eran endebles e inútiles. Voy a conseguirte un par de botas.

Darien la sacó de la habitación y la llevó por un vestíbulo. Zona de camarotes para vivir, a juzgar por el número de puertas. La llevó al ascensor y ella apretó los dientes. Lo miró y apoyó una mano en la pared. Una corriente de aire levantó su camisa cuando las puertas se cerraron, recordándole que no llevaba nada debajo de esa camisa y que sólo le llegaba a medio muslo. Ella apretó las piernas bien juntas para no sentirse totalmente expuesta.

—Odio estas cosas.

Él sonrió mientras activaba el ascensor. Saltó hacia arriba un nivel y paró bruscamente. Las puertas se abrieron y ella se sorprendió al ver a más ciborgs en una enorme habitación – una zona de carga convertida en algún tipo de espacio de trabajo. Contó hasta nueve ciborgs, la mayoría desconocidos. El ciborg pelirrojo con la larga trenza estaba luchando con Malachite en un rincón protegido y almohadillado. Ambos iban sin botas y sin camisas.

Las voces masculinas se quedaron silenciosas y toda la habitación se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Darien la apartaba del ascensor. Algunos de los hombres habían estado levantando pesos – muy vieja escuela, pero aún efectivo – pero habían parado para prestarle atención a Serena. Ella miró hacia los dos hombres que habían estado luchando al ver que ellos también habían parado y estaban mirándola fijamente. Ella se acercó más a Darien y le agarró de la mano fuertemente por el miedo. Estaba casi desnuda excepto la camisa y esta revelaba demasiado de sus piernas. La otra mano bajó para tirar de ella lo más abajo que pudo y para sujetarla ahí.

Darien suspiró. Ignoró a los hombres mientras andaba a través de la masiva habitación hacia un rincón. Ella vio que se había usado ese rincón para montar algún tipo de zona médica con dos camillas. Un hombre estaba sentado en una de ellas. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que era un humano. Era bastante mayor, debía ir por la mitad de los cincuenta, tenía el pelo blanco y estaba en buena forma; además tenía una placa lectora en su regazo.

— ¿Doc?— la voz de Darien era profunda.

El hombre de pelo blanco pegó un bote y giró la cabeza, en el mismo instante en que aparecía su sonrisa. —Darien— La sonrisa murió cuando se fijó en Serena y la sorpresa se pintó en sus rasgos. Se giró para estudiarla y ella observó que él tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. Era un surco profundo que iba desde su oreja hasta su barbilla. — ¿Quién hizo esto?

Darien se giró y observó a Serena. —Su denominación es Serenity Tsukino pero puedes llamarla Serena.

Doc saltó de la camilla y frunció el ceño a Darien. —Oí que interceptamos una nave. ¿Estaba en mal estado? ¿No podía mantener su tripulación?— El hombre giró su ojos hacia Serena de nuevo. — ¿Eras piloto, jovencita?

—Ella era una pasajera pero ahora es mía. Quiero que la examines por si lleva algún instrumento rastreador y entonces quiero que la marques como mía para que no haya duda de que me pertenece.

El corazón de Serena pegó un salto al oír sus palabras. Tragó saliva y miró al hombre grande que tenía cogido de la mano. — ¿Marcarme?

Darien ni siquiera le dirigió una Serenada, en su lugar siguió con la atención enfocada en Doc. —Luego necesito que le tomes medidas para ropas porque es trabajo tuyo ser imparcial. Creo que podrías hacerlo ya que no quiero que otro macho la toque.

No queriendo ser ignorada, agarró a Darien por la muñeca por encima de sus manos entrelazadas con la mano libre. — ¿Darien? ¿Vas a hacer que me marquen?

Él suspiró y la miró, su Serenada ligeramente irritada. —Ya viste mis marcas. Tendrás las mismas marcas que yo así que eso establecerá claramente mi propiedad sobre ti. Estarás mucho más segura una vez lleves esta identificación claramente visible para que no haya dudas sobre tu propietario.

—Pero...— Ella se quedó sin palabras. —No quiero llevar tatuajes.

Él pareció molesto. —Habrás notado que no te he pedido permiso. No querrás que haya una disputa sobre tu pertenencia.

—Ni siquiera sé qué narices significa esto.

Él se giró para encararla completamente. —Significa que hasta que no estés claramente marcada como mía algún otro podría robarte y marcarte como suya. Tendría que localizarte y si llego a encontrarte, traerte de vuelta de donde hubieras ido a parar. No me gustaría tener que hacer eso y sé que a ti no te gustaría ser robada. Podrías ser severamente dañada, si no muerta, en el proceso. Esto nos protegerá a ambos.

—Maldita sea, Darien. Ella no es una pertenencia. Es una mujer.

Darien lanzó una mirada de desafío a Doc. —Doc, ella es humana y en Garden, es una propiedad. Si no lo haces tú tendré que pedírselo a Yarger. Él no tiene acceso a tus medicamentos para poder bloquear el dolor. No quiero que ella sufra y por eso estoy pidiéndote a ti que lo hagas.

—Hijo de puta— maldijo el hombre de pelo blanco, dando un golpe con su tableta lectora. —De acuerdo. ¿Vas a hacer algo con todos esos o quieres que estén Serenando mientras la desnudo?

Serena giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que aún era el foco de toda la habitación. Incluso habían aparecido más ciborgs. Ella contó las cabezas rápidamente – había dieciocho en ese momento. Ella vio al tercer hombre que había visto en la lanzadera así como la mayoría de hombres de la habitación de mandos. Tragó saliva con dificultad debido a su incomodidad y a las miradas intensas, y se acercó tanto a Darien que se puso frente a él, colocando su gran cuerpo entre ella y la mayoría de los hombres.

Darien giró la cabeza para Serenar a los hombres y suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

Nadie se movió pero unos pocos se rieron. Darien meneó la cabeza, girándose hacia el doctor. —No se van a ir. Vamos a empezar ya. Sé que tiene que hacerse aquí por tus escaners.

El terror asaltó a Serena. — ¿Esperas que me desnude delante de todos ellos?

Darien se subió a una de las camillas y se puso a horcajadas de espaldas a los hombres. Dio un golpecito a la parte de delante de él en la camilla. —Súbete aquí

—Pero...

Su voz se hizo más profunda y sus ojos se estrecharon. —Sube ahora mismo. Obedéceme.

—Mierda— maldijo ella, subiendo con cuidado a la camilla.

Tenía que tener cuidado para no sorprender a Doc ya que ella no llevaba ropa interior alguna. Una vez estuvo en el borde de la cama, soltó una exclamación cuando Darien la agarró de las caderas. La puso delante de él para que estuviera de cara a Doc.

—Extiende tus piernas y ponte a horcajadas como yo estoy— La voz de Darien sonó ronca en sus oídos cuando él se inclinó hacia delante.

Ella empezó a extender las piernas, sintiendo temor, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ponerle a Doc sus partes privadas bajo las narices. Ella soltó un respingo cuando la mano de Darien repentinamente se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y debajo de la camisa para taparle el coño. Él mantuvo la mano allí, cubriendo su sexo, mientras ella extendía las piernas como él le había indicado.

La otra mano de él fue a la camisa de ella y se la sacó por la cabeza. Ella se quedó quieta, sin luchar, aunque sus mejillas se encendieron avergonzadas ya que Doc estaba viéndole los pechos. Si peleaba con Darien él se movería y entonces los hombres tras él la verían también. Su cuerpo enorme era efectivo para bloquear su visión de la habitación llena de ciborgs mirándola desde una punta a otra de la zona de recreo. Darien la estrechó aún más y su pecho presionó contra su espalda mientras dejaba caer la camisa en un borde de la mesa. Su otro brazo la envolvió, tomándola por el pecho para que de esa forma sus pechos quedaban firmemente debajo, cubiertos. Entonces le dijo al médico —Procede

Doc rió. —Bonito. Expuesta pero tapada.— El hombre se giró y tomó un aparato de escaneo. Lo encendió y un monitor en la pared se encendió también. Serena vigilaba como el médico empezaba en su cabeza e iba bajando el escaner por su cuerpo muy lentamente. Estuvo observando y estaba segura de que Darien también ya que el doctor escaneó todos los centímetros a la vista que no estaban siendo tapados por Darien.

—No hay artilugios, pero necesito revisarle la espalda—

—Inclínate hacia delante— ordenó Darien, deslizando la mano entre sus muslos mientras ella se inclinaba. Sus manos agarraron sus pechos, manteniéndoles en sus grandes palmas mientras ella se estiraba en la camilla sobre su estómago y levantaba la barbilla para ver la pantalla. El aparato recorrió su espalda e hizo una pausa en la parte carnosa de su trasero, cerca de la cadera, donde ella vio algo redondo en pantalla.

—Lleva un chip de identificación pero no parece que se pueda rastrear potencialmente.

—No llevo ningún chip— Serena frunció el ceño, mirando el objeto redondo de la pantalla. —Quiero decir, no sabía que tenía uno ¿vale?

Apartaron el escáner y unas frías manos tocaron su trasero. Las manos de Darien se tensaron sobre sus pechos. — ¿Por qué estás tocándola?

Doc suspiró. — ¿Te parece bien si intento detectar cuán profundamente metido está?— La cicatriz es antigua así que probablemente se lo implantaron cuando era un bebé. Esto usualmente no se hace, sólo si la familia se dedica a la política o tiene dinero, cosa que hace elevar el riesgo de rapto. Parece que alguien piensa que tu mujer es importante.

—Sácaselo— ordenó Darien.

—No puedo en este ángulo ya que estás detrás de ella. Tendrá que doblarse del todo o estirarse en la camilla sin tu por medio para que pueda hacerlo.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y ajustó su sujeción para que su brazo se quedara atravesado encima de sus pechos. Agarró la camisa y la sujetó delante de ella. —Póntela

Ella la arrancó de sus dedos y se la puso de nuevo, agradecida por estar otra vez vestida. Tiró de la camisa hacia abajo, escondiendo su cuerpo, el material cayendo sobre sus muslos mientras ambos se incorporaban. Darien la soltó y se apartó, bajándole la camisa para que su culo quedara completamente tapado. Saltó de la mesa y la cogió. Ella apretó sus piernas bien juntas mientras Darien la levantaba y la ponía en pie. Él la miró a ella y luego a la tabla antes de moverla hasta un extremo de la camilla.

Ella encaraba la habitación en ese momento, su mirada recorriendo el grupo de ciborgs que estaban observándola, notando que habían llegado unos cuantos más. Los contó de nuevo. Había veinticuatro ciborgs masculinos en la habitación en ese momento. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra Darien. Él suspiró pesadamente.

—Ignóralos

Ella giró la cabeza para Serenarlo. — ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Se supone que esto es gracioso?

—Es inevitable— Su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro. — Sienten curiosidad porque eres la única hembra a bordo y además eres humana. Estás segura conmigo, Serena.

— ¿No puedes insistir para que se marchen?

—Esta es un área de acceso común de la nave así que tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros de estar aquí. Cierra los ojos, inclínate hacia delante, y olvídate de que están ahí. Obedéceme.

Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre el tablero, sus dedos clavándose de rabia en la camilla. —Si no fueras un hijo de puta tan grande y fuerte al menos intentaría darte un bofetón por esa mierda de—obedéceme— que no paras de soltarme. No soy un perro faldero.

Ella oyó una risilla masculina. No era de Darien. Ella supo que había sido Doc.

—Tienes que apartarte para que pueda alcanzarla, Darien. Tengo que levantarle la camisa y tocarla para extraérselo.

—Vigila donde tocas— le advirtió Darien.

—No voy a acosarla sexualmente. Maldita sea, Darien, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre. Puede que en un largo periodo de tiempo no haya visto a ninguna maldita mujer desnuda pero tampoco ha sido tanto. Apártate y déjame espacio para trabajar. Tengo que darle una inyección y luego sacarle el chip identificador. Le escanearé la parte de atrás de las piernas mientras estamos en ello.

¿Estás seguro de que quieres que la marque?

—Sabes que es necesario hacerlo para protegerla

Doc suspiró. —Cierto. He pasado mucho tiempo en esta nave.

**Continuara…**

-Moon: Luna del descubrimiento.

**(*)**Garden: planeta donde habitan los cyborgs desde que escaparon de la tierra también conocido como el jardín.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena no abrió sus ojos pero pegó un saltito cuando le levantaron la camisa para mostrar su culo. Se sonrojó. Sabía que si abría los ojos vería veinticuatro ciborgs observándola. Su único consuelo era que estaba de cara a ellos así que su trasero no estaba expuesto a sus miradas. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intentó denodadamente olvidarse de su existencia pero eso era imposible.

— ¿Estás marcado, Doc?— Ella decidió esquivar sus pensamientos.

—Ni hablar— Algo frío se frotó contra su piel adormeciéndole esa zona. —Vivo en la Star – la nave en la que estamos ahora. Soy el médico a tiempo completo que se cuida de la tripulación.

— ¿Cómo viniste a parar a esta nave?

Él soltó una risa. —Está llena de preguntas, Darien. ¿Me permites contestárselas?

—Estoy de acuerdo si no te importa que ella curiosee— dijo Darien con suavidad, permaneciendo muy cerca de ella, a un lado de la mesa, observando de cerca de Doc. —Parece que le gusta hacer preguntas.

—Solía ser el médico en esta nave cuando aún era propiedad de los humanos. La Star era una nave de reconocimiento que buscaba otros planetas habitables hasta que los piratas nos atacaron hará unos cuatro años. Fui uno de los afortunados en sobrevivir al abordaje ya que ellos necesitaban a un médico vivito y coleando. Estuve en esa endemoniada situación por un año, algo más que un simple prisionero obligado a trabajar para ellos, mientras me mantenían apenas con vida. Entonces un día fuimos abordados por estos chicos. Me libraron de los piratas y me ofrecieron mandarme de vuelta a la Tierra en la siguiente nave con ese destino que abordaran, ya que iban a quedarse con la Star. Decidí ir con ellos ya que no tengo nada en la Tierra a lo que volver y este es mi hogar. Soy bastante feliz aquí. Me alimentan bien, me suministran suficiente material de lectura, y la compañía es distraída. Incluso me dan facilidades para hacer una visita al Borian cada tantos meses, cuando estamos de intercambios.

— ¿Qué es el Borian? No he oído hablar de ello.

Doc dudó. —Bien, esto, um...

—Es una nave flotante de placer— dijo Darien con suavidad. — Negociamos con ellos. Garden es un planeta de abundancia. Tenemos muchas cosechas y abundante agua. Hacemos intercambio de eso por nuestras necesidades.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron repentinamente y se giró para mirar a Darien con sorpresa, fijamente. — ¿Hacéis intercambios por sexo?— A ella no le gustaba la idea de que Darien fuera a tener relaciones con trabajadoras del placer. Había oído hablar de esas naves, que eran casinos flotantes repletos en su mayor parte de trabajadoras sexuales femeninas donde las enfermedades proliferaban, incluso con la tecnología médica disponible.

Darien frunció el ceño. —No. Intercambiamos materiales para nuestras vestimentas, equipo electrónico y suministros que no podemos obtener en Garden.

Ella se sintió aliviada. —Oh.

—Pagamos para eso otro— rió Doc —Ellos sólo hacen negocios sobre sexo con dinero contante y sonante— Darien apartó la mirada de ella, prestándole atención a su trasero. —Ya te ha sacado el chip de identificación

Ella estaba sorprendida de que hubiera sido tan rápido. No había sentido dolor alguno. Doc le había puesto una inyección contra la potencial infección antes de sacarle la chapa. Ella hizo una mueca al imaginarlo cortándole el culo.

— ¿Es un corte grande?

Darien meneó la cabeza. —Será como máximo de un par de centímetros y está en un sitio discreto. No tienes mucha carne en esa zona.

— ¿Puedes hacerme una revisión de enfermedades, Doc— Serena echó una mala Serenada a Darien. —Yo no tenía ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero sé cuán sucias esas mujeres de las naves de placer pueden ser. Obviamente he estado expuesta— La mera idea de Darien con trabajadoras sexuales le hacía apretar los dientes.

Darien la miró enfadado y su boca se apretó en una línea tensa. — Olvídate de eso. No tengo ninguna enfermedad, Serena.

—La mayoría de las trabajadoras sexuales están infectadas con algo...

Él apretó los dientes. —Siempre uso condones médicos y me someto a analíticas frecuentes.

—Niños— rió Doc. —puede que queráis dejar esta discusión para más tarde, sin que importe en absoluto lo entretenida que la encuentra todo el mundo.

Serena giró la cabeza, recordando repentinamente de los otros hombres en la nave de Darien, y observando unas cuantas caras divertidas. Ella maldijo por lo bajo antes de dejar caer la cabeza. Su frente se apoyó en la suave camilla mientras cerraba los ojos. Tendía que tener esa discusión con Darien más tarde, indudablemente.

—Hecho. La he escaneado por detrás y no hay más sorpresas escondidas. Si la sientas y le desnudas el torso, la marcaré para ti.

Darien le bajó la camisa por encima del trasero y los muslos. Ella abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba en la camilla y Doc iba hasta un armario. Volvió con una bolsa. Ella la miró asustada. Nunca había querido marcarse la piel. Si iban a tatuarla para que fuera a juego con Darien, tendría unas retorcidos dibujos por encima de ambos hombros.

—Descubre tu cuerpo— le dijo el doctor a Darien —Usaré el tomador de imágenes sobre ti y luego haré para que los de ella sean exactos a los tuyos.

Darien se sacó la camisa sin dudarlo, haciendo que Serena obtuviera una estupenda vista de sus tatuajes. Eran gruesas imágenes negras, y quedaban bellas encima de su piel gris metalizado. Ella miró sus hombros. No sería tan malo. Estaban justo en la cuerva del hombro y bajaban por delante del pecho de Darien unos pocos centímetros.

Entonces Darien se giró. Ella no le había visto la espalda porque cuando lo había visto desnudo, estaba de cara a ella. Las marcas iban desde sus hombros hacia sus omoplatos.

Doc sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña cámara y apuntó a Darien con ella, quien se giró lentamente. Repitieron el proceso en cada lado.

El doctor asintió.

—Ya lo tengo.

—Esperad— dijo una voz profunda en alto.

Darien se tensó y se giró rápidamente. Serena tragó saliva con dificultad, girando la cabeza, observando al enorme ciborg pelirrojo de la trenza hasta el culo acercarse. Se fue acercando, sus ojos mirando a los de Darien, y se paró a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rubeus? — La voz de Darien sonaba como gravilla y parecía enfadado. —Porqué has hecho interrumpirse a Doc?

El ciborg inclinó la cabeza, estudiando a Darien. —Quiero hacer un intercambio contigo por ella.

—No.

Serena se sintió aliviada. No quería ser intercambiada. El ciborg con la trenza parecía molesto. —Ni siquiera has escuchado mi oferta.

—No quiero hacer negocios con ella. No hay nada que desee más que tenerla.

Rubeus inhaló profundamente. —Te daré el Levi. Te gusta mi transbordador y te lo cambiaré por la humana.

— ¿Por qué cambiarías el Levi por ella?

El miedo invadió a Serena ya que Darien no había dicho que no enseguida. Hacer preguntas era una mala señal. Ella no quería que la intercambiaran. No quería terminar perteneciendo a otro ciborg. Le gustaba Darien. No estaba preocupada por si él le hacía daño o la vendía a una casa de placer. Le había salvado la vida cuando la había sacado de la lanzadera porque si la hubiera dejado ahí habría explotado con la nave.

—Me siento atraído por ella y parece que tú la has disfrutado porque pareces complacido. Al contrario de ti, estoy asignado en la Star durante seis meses. Ella me distraería en mis ratos libres.

—No deseo intercambiarla. Tu oferta es muy generosa pero la quiero para algo más que el sexo. Tengo planes para ella— Darien dijo estas palabras suavemente. —Ella no es negociable.

Rubeus parecía molesto. Darien se puso tenso mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Serena temió que se pelearan, ambos parecían igualados, ambos eran hombres grandes, así que empezó a preocuparse. Contuvo el aliento hasta que Darien volvió a hablar.

—Daré autorización para que abordemos el Piera. Usualmente llevan hembras humanas, si es que quieres una propia tan desesperadamente.

El otro ciborg asintió y su cuerpo se relajó casi al instante. —Puedo vivir con este acuerdo.

Darien asintió. Se volvió a mirar disgustado a Doc. —Márcala ahora.

Serena transfirió su atención a Doc mientras él extrajo algo de la caja. Ella no había visto nada parecido antes. Era como un parche envolvente pero más grueso y más voluminoso que cualquier otro parche de calor que hubiera visto aplicado al alivio muscular. Doc enganchó la cámara a un cordel que salía del parche. Se movió hacia delante, sujetándolo.

—Desnúdala.

Darien se movió. Le cogió la camisa y se la pasó por la cabeza. Serena se agarró los pechos, intentando cubrirlos cuando notó que Darien no se molestaba en hacerle de escudo esta vez para los hombres de la habitación. Él tiró la camisa sobre sus muslos para esconderle el regazo. La agarró por los brazos justo encima de los codos para mantenerla quieta.

—Hazlo rápido— Siseó Darien. —Noto que hay discordia. Cuanto más tiempo permanezca sin marcar más peligroso será. Debería habértela hecho marcar en el instante en que la subí a bordo.

Doc asintió, pareciendo nervioso. —Estate quieta, Serena. Voy a ponerte esto encima y luego darte un chute para el dolor. Hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas.

Doc le soltó el parche por encima de su piel. Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando la cosa pareció moverse para ajustarse alrededor de sus hombros y espalda. La estrechaba alrededor de su torso como si el grueso parche tuviera mentalidad propia. Su mirada asustada voló hacia Darien.

—Está tomando tu forma— dijo él tranquilamente, agarrándola más fuerte. —No te muevas. No querrás emborronar las marcas.

Doc se alejó para coger una jeringa que le clavó a Serena en el brazo antes incluso de que ella pudiera mirársela. La pilló rápida y fuertemente. En segundos ella se tambaleó un poco al notar como el cuerpo se le hacía pesado y sus extremidades se atontaban. Notó el efecto empezando en sus hombros y hasta su garganta. Experimentó una pérdida total de sensaciones y del control de su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

— ¿Puedes sentir algo?

— ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Estoy paralizada?— Serena notó el pánico que impregnaba su voz.

— ¿La tienes sujeta? La transferencia está lista— dijo Doc a Darien.

—No se moverá. Hazlo.

Doc agarró el aparato que parecía una cámara y apretó algo de la pequeña pantalla. Serena no podía sentir una maldita cosa. Darien la sujetaba firmemente por los brazos. Ella podía notar su trasero y sus piernas correctamente, era sólo de cintura a cuello que estaba como muerta. Ella no sabía si se hubiera caído de no ser por el agarre de Darien ejercía sobre ella. Inhaló profundamente y entonces frunció el cejo, olisqueando.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Es hora de comer?— Serena olía a comida.

Darien y Doc se Serenaron uno al otro. Doc frunció el ceño a Serena. — Podrás comer pronto. Esto no tardará mucho así que simplemente estate quieta.

El aparato copiará los dibujos de Darien con exactitud. Incluso tendrá en cuenta los factores de cambio en la localización de los huesos para que el diseño esté perfectamente alineado en el tomador de imágenes y entonces se envuelve en las formas de tu cuerpo y el instrumento pude replicar los dibujos exactamente y en los sitios precisos en los que los tiene el poseedor de las marcas originales. Es algo asombroso.

— ¿Este parche me va a grabar el tatuaje? ¿Está haciéndolo ahora mismo? Pero yo he visto cómo se hacen los tatuajes y se necesitan máquinas con agujas para grabar los dibujos dentro de la piel después de que la máquina tiene el diseño correcto para impresionarlo.

—Esas son las máquinas estándar de tatuajes y la tinta puede ser borrada posteriormente con un extractor de capas de dermis. Estas marcas no son tan sencillas de borrar. — Doc cambió su peso, y pareció incómodo. —Estas se realizan un poco más profundamente que simplemente bajo la piel. Pueden parecer tatuajes normales pero ningún dermatólogo puede borrarlos en su consultorio. — Hizo una pausa. —Es un sistema que pone pequeñas agujas dentro de tu piel y extrae al mismo tiempo una pequeña cantidad de tejido graso para reemplazarlo con una tinta de tatuar especial que el parche recubridor puede manipular. Imagina que las gotas de tinta son como mini imanes que se colocan bajo la piel y que se organizan de forma que crean el diseño exacto de las marcas de Darien. Esto es menos invasivo en realidad que una máquina de un artista tatuador. Hay muchísimas agujas involucradas y te curarás muy rápidamente.

—Oh— Ella inhaló de nuevo. —Estoy sintiéndome hambrienta.

Doc se aclaró la garganta, pareciendo violento mientras le fruncía el cejo a Darien. Él se mordió el labio y no miró a Serena. Ella también frunció el cejo adivinando que le estaban escondiendo algo, por lo que decidió preguntar frontalmente.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada— dijo suavemente Darien.

El otro ciborg estaba en pie donde había estado cuando le ofreció el trato. Rubeus rió. —Hueles algo cocinándose, y hace que te sientas hambrienta, ¿correcto?

Serena no se podía girar para mirarlo pero en vez de eso miró a Darien, observando su mirada disgustada. Él se volvió para mirar airado a Rubeus.

—Es suficiente, Rubeus. No digas otra palabra o me aseguraré que te quedes con la hembra más poco atractiva de la nave.

Algo sonó y Doc pareció aliviado mientras asentía. Bajó el aparato que tenía en la mano y que había usado al inicio del marcaje. —Ya está hecho. Puede moverse.

El parche le quedaba bien ceñido y ajustado y no parecía que quisiera soltarse de buenas a primeras hasta que Doc cuidadosamente tiró de él y lo separó de su piel, con la ayuda de Darien. Cuando apartaron el parche, el olor que había estado sutilmente llenándole la pituitaria se convirtió en algo casi insoportable y ella se llenó de horror. Su boca se abrió mientras miraba hacia sus hombros. Su piel estaba marcada con tinta negra y vio unas rojeces leves en la piel de los alrededores, causadas por las minúsculas agujas. Olisqueó de nuevo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. Era yo lo que estaba oliendo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Las marcas negras son quemaduras?

Darien se movió rápidamente para tomarla de la barbilla con su mano, levantándola, para acabar casi nariz con nariz con él. —Mírame. Inhala suavemente por la boca para rebajar el olor. No te marees. Mírame a los ojos, Serena. Lo que hueles es la pequeña cantidad de tejido graso que fue intercambiado por la tinta. El parche lo elimina quemándolo después de ser extraído de tu cuerpo pero tu piel no fue dañada en absoluto.

Ella le clavó la mirada a los ojos e inhaló superficialmente a través de la boca. Eso la ayudó un montón ya que su estómago dejó de revolverse. Parpadeó para no llorar, las lágrimas que le subieron a los ojos al pensar en la idea de su grasa siendo eliminada y el horror de haberse sentido hambrienta por ese olor. La presión de Darien en su barbilla no se aflojó. Oyó a alguien cercano reírse y supo que era Rubeus. Repentinamente encontró otro nombre para él. Gilipollas se le ajustaba realmente bien.

—Estás bien. Nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño. Cuando los analgésicos dejen de hacerte efecto, simplemente te notarás algo incómoda. Haré que Doc me dé una crema para ponerte en la piel y aliviar incluso eso. En dos días ni los sentirás. Te dije que no quería hacerte daño, Serena, así que confía en mí.

—De acuerdo. No voy a vomitar. Sólo...Dios, olía tan bien, como una barbacoa. ¿No parece enfermizo?

—A mí personalmente me gusta cómo sabes y hueles— le dijo Darien con suavidad —No te sientas enferma porque tu aroma te haya hecho sentirte hambrienta. Yo estoy hambriento por tu cuerpo ahora mismo, incluso desde antes de que olieras a comida. Simplemente no quiero comerte con tenedor y cuchillo. — Le guiñó un ojo antes de soltarla.

Serena se sonrojó por sus palabras, sabiendo que Doc había oído cada una de ellas. Él le pasó la camisa de nuevo por la cabeza, siendo cuidadoso con sus nuevas marcas mientras la bajaba. Darien se giró, asintiendo a Doc.

—Gracias. Te debo una.

—Una botella de licor fuerte sería genial— se rió Doc.

Darien asintió. —Hecho. Tengo una caja en Garden así que te daré dos botellas si ahora vas y le tomas medidas para sus ropas. Necesita algunas prendas que muestren sus marcas. Disuadirán a cualquiera que esté pensando en tomarla.

Doc miró a los hombres que estaban en la gran habitación de la nave. —Ni soñarlo, Darien. Están todos casi jadeando— Le dio a Serena otro chute con un inyector.

La boca de Darien se tensó. —Ella está marcada ahora así que no hay dudas sobre de quién es propiedad— Se giró para mirar rabioso hacia la habitación. Su voz se elevó, se hizo más profunda, mientras se dirigía a su tripulación. —No comparto mis posesiones personales y ella es completamente mía.

Rubeus soltó un tanto repulsivo. —Me imagino que eso significa que no estás dispuesto a negociar por su cuerpo para una o dos horas.

La mandíbula de Darien se apretó. —No.

Doc fue hacia Serena. —Te he dado una inyección para anular el agente paralizante que te había inyectado anteriormente, imagino que ahora podrás ya moverte. Ven conmigo, señorita. Tengo que tomarte medidas. Puedes dejarte puesta la camisa. Simplemente tendré que ponerte un parche medidor alrededor tuyo en algunos sitios raros.

Darien se apartó para enfrentarse a Rubeus. Ambos hombres se miraron con odio. Serena se sintió aliviada al notar que le volvía la sensibilidad al cuerpo y que podía bajar de la cama fácilmente y que podía moverse con normalidad. Doc guió a Serena a un rincón con un escritorio donde abrió un cajón y sacó un medidor electrónico. Se inclinó hacia delante, ojeándola, mientras le pasaba el instrumento arriba y debajo de su cuerpo para poder escanearla.

— ¿Estás bien?

Serena echó un vistazo al hombre que le susurraba para que Darien no pudiera oírlo. Ella asintió. Doc bajó más el escaner, dando vueltas pero sin tocar sus pechos y de vuelta, para tomarle medidas ahí.

—Haz lo que él te diga. Es un buen muchacho. Tuviste suerte. Algunos de la tripulación habrían hecho negocios con tu cuerpo. Darien no va a compartirte. No te hará daño y te protegerá. Sólo tienes que rezar para que no muera.

Ella tragó saliva. — ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciese?— Susurró esas palabras.

Doc se arrodilló, pasándole el medidor alrededor de la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras se agachaba. Miró hacia abajo y luego volvió a mirarla y meneó la cabeza. —Pasarías a ser posesión de su familia y si él no tiene, entonces se te subastaría al mejor postor. Si estuviera en el espacio exterior, sus posesiones serían repartidas entre sus hombres de forma equitativa, que fuera justa para todos.

Estaban en el espacio exterior. Serena sintió una oleada de pavor recorrerla mientras esa idea tomaba posesión de su mente. ¿Sería repartida entre sus hombres? Ella era sólo una persona. Como si Doc le leyera la mente, su expresión era sombría.

—Pertenecerías a todos ellos. Todos podrían hacer uso de ti.

Ese pensamiento la llenó de terror, de forma tan fuerte que sus rodillas se doblaron y tuvo que apretar sus piernas para mantenerse en pie. Dirigió su atención a Darien, viendo que estaba a sólo unos pasos de Rubeus. Ambos hombres aún se miraban rabiosamente como perros guardianes intentando impresionarse el uno al otro. Un pensamiento horrible se formó en su mente.

— ¿Se matan entre ellos?

Doc meneó la cabeza. —Afortunadamente no. Los ciborgs no matan a otros ciborgs. Me refería a si muriera en un accidente o fuéramos asaltados por piratas. Esos locos piratas disfrutan persiguiendo naves grandes. Ésta solía ser una de sus naves insignia hasta que les fue arrebatada por los ciborgs. Algunas veces atacan simplemente para jorobarnos. Perdimos dos de la tripulación durante la última escaramuza con ellos. Dudo que atacasen la Star ahora mismo porque además vamos con la Rally en este viaje, pero nunca se puede saber con los piratas. La Rally es una enorme lanzadera cuantiosamente fortificada así que es posible que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacar a ambas naves.

Doc se puso en pie y asintió en su dirección. —Esto está hecho— llamó a Darien —Voy a entrar la información y a hacer que se fabriquen sus prendas en unas pocas horas.

Darien se giró. — No me olvidaré de tus dos botellas. Se te entregarán en el momento en que aterricemos en Garden. Voy a despachar la orden ahora mismo para que se haga automáticamente.

—Sabía que no te olvidarías— sonrió Doc.

Darien le tendió la mano a Serena. Ella corrió a su lado para agarrarlo, sin necesitar más estímulo para hacerlo. Estaba demasiado cerca de Rubeus para sentirse cómoda. Ella se negó a mirarlo incluso cuando pasaron a su lado. Había oído como él olisqueaba cuando pasaban y se puso tiesa. ¿Por qué la había olisqueado? ¿Aún olía a carne a la barbacoa?

Darien la llevó a través de la muchedumbre de hombres que habían decidido pasar su tiempo libre observando a Serena. Ella no quiso ni verles, mantuvo los ojos bajos hacia el suelo, y se apretó contra Darien a cada paso. Si hubiera podido se hubiera encaramado a sus brazos para que él la llevara. Ella sabía que podía llevarla de esa manera, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo si era necesario, pero creía que él no iba a estar contento si ella se le pegaba en ese momento como una lapa.

— ¿No fue tan terrible, o si?

Estaban yendo hacia el ascensor. En lugar de apoyarse en la pared, se giró hacia Darien y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Él le soltó la mano y ella le puso la cara contra el pecho y con sus brazos le envolvió la cintura. Sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando su cuerpo se tensó pero se relajó al momento y la envolvió en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No. Estaba muy asustada.

Sus manos estaban extendidas en la espalda de ella. Le dio golpecitos con una mano. Era un toque ligero, y ella tuvo la sensación de que él no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie. Era un gesto incómodo pero ella se lo agradeció.

—Te dije que no quería que te pasara nada malo, Serena. Voy a protegerte. Los hombres no te harán daño y yo no voy a hacer ningún intercambio contigo. Me perteneces.

Ella le miró a los hermosos ojos azules y entonces cerró sus propios ojos. Se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de él, buscando el consuelo que eso le daba. Él la sujetó incluso hasta que el ascensor estuvo parado. Finalmente se apartó.

—Vamos a terminar esto en mis habitaciones. Alguien puede llamar al ascensor y no quiero que estemos aún aquí dentro, abrazados el uno al otro.

Ella sonrió, relajándose por la comicidad de la situación y por el horror que detectó en su voz al expresar ese pensamiento. Ella le tomó de la mano y él la guió de vuelta a su pequeña habitación y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, ella preguntó — ¿Tienes un espejo?

—No. ¿Para qué quieres uno?

—Quiero ver cómo son. Las marcas, señales, tatuajes...lo que sea que les llames.

Darien no dudó en sacarse la camisa y dejarla caer al suelo, sonriendo. —Son como éstos— Sus dedos acariciaron las marcas de su hombro. —Sólo que tu piel es más blanca y tienes aún unas rojeces pero van a desaparecerte en pocos días.

Riendo, ella meneo la cabeza — muy gracioso.

—Te noto tranquila cuando ríes y quiero que estés tranquila. Me siento...— él hizo una pausa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Él dudó. —Protector. Nunca desee poseer una mujer antes, Serena. Cuando te encontré y tú tomaste mi mano no quise soltarte. Me sonreíste y me hiciste reír. Los humanos, cuando nos ven por primera vez, siempre reaccionan de tres formas. O bien están aterrorizados de que aún existamos, o bien están furiosos con nosotros, o bien están confundidos sobre lo que somos. Eres la primera que se ha mostrado feliz de que estemos vivos.

—Y estoy feliz de que estéis vivos. Odiaba leer lo que le sucedió a tu gente. La Tierra tiene una historia muy larga de errores que cometieron contra todo tipo de gente – como la esclavitud, o las matanzas de pueblos indígenas para tomarles sus tierras. Mucha gente ha muerto por discrepancias religiosas, o por diferencias en el color de su piel. Deberían haber aprendido pero la historia simplemente se repite una y otra vez. Ellos mataron a tu gente, y estaba mal. Los humanos crearon los ciborgs, y por eso somos iguales al menos en mi forma de pensar.

—Quítate la camisa— Darien se acercó a ella. —Te deseo, Serena.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**Hola chicas aquí están los 4 capis como os prometimos, no sabemos si mañana vamos a actualizar ya que tenemos unas diligencias personales que hacer ya para el viernes si actualizamos. Saludos y déjennos Review saludos y besos.**

**Facebook: Stephania Cardozo.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena se desnudó mientras observaba a Darien quitarse las botas y el resto de la ropa. Ella se arrastró sobre la cama, pero él la detuvo agarrándola por las muñecas. Le dio la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara.

—No puedes frotar tu marca de la piel por lo menos en una hora— le soltó la muñeca y apretó sus caderas en su lugar. –Agárrate de mis brazos.

Ella alzo los brazos para doblar sus dedos alrededor de sus musculosos bíceps. La levanto para que pudiera enredar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Darien camino hacia adelante y apuntalo su hombro sobre la gruesa columna de soporte. El vaciló un segundo antes de juntar su boca con la suya. Ella encontró su hambriento beso. El compartió suficiente pasión para ponerle a ella su cuerpo en llamas. Ella siempre había pensado que los cyborgs eran computadoras caminantes y se alegró de haberse equivocado. Darien era un hombre que solo tenía electrónica interna oculta. Sus grandes manos se apoderaron de su culo, masajeándolos, tirando contra sus caderas con más fuerza. Ella estaba mojada y él estaba duro. Su verga se frotaba contra su clítoris, las caderas de él se movían lentamente para que la punta de su eje acariciara la longitud de su hendidura, burlándose de ella. Empapando de humedad a los dos, donde Serena mostraba su mayor necesidad de él. Ella gimió en su boca, moviéndose contra él y rompió el beso. Jadeando. Un dolor se apodero de ella por la necesidad de tener a Darien follandola.

—Te necesito, ¡Por favor!— Los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella mientras el movía las caderas de ella. Él estaba tan duro que solo tenía que mover las caderas de ella sobre él para que encajaran. El la bajo por su cuerpo, Serena rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, agarrando la parte de atrás con sus manos. Para ella, la sensación de Darien llenándola, extendiéndola y abusando de ella profundamente era lo más increíble mientras sus cuerpos se abrazaban juntos, trayéndole un grito de placer a sus labios. Él era increíblemente grueso.

—El cielo— gruño Darien. –si hay un lugar así, ese eres tú, Serena. Se siente como en casa cuando estoy dentro de ti, Tú eres calor, la aceptación a la perfección. Tan agradable y perfecta— Sus palabras la encendieron más. No solo era guapo y sexy, además era romántico, así parecía. Ella empujo sus caderas.

—Nada se había sentido así, Darien. Nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tú haces. — Él se movió después, retirándose un poco para golpear hacia arriba, conduciéndose en sus profundidades con un fuerte movimiento. La sensación puso salvaje a Serena. Ella gimió, usando sus piernas para apretar las caderas mientras sus manos se apoderaron de su espalda para que ella se pudiera mover sobre él. Ella abrazo sus hombros para poder montarlo mientras él se conducía dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Darien creció aún más dentro de su coño. La espalda baja de ella y sus nalgas se estrellaron contra el lateral de la columna de soporte pero no le dolía. Probablemente tendría moretones, pero no le importaba ni un comino. La polla de Darien le estaba golpeando en los lugares correctos. El cambio su agarre sobre ella. Uno de sus brazos se cerró en su culo, dejando sus nalgas sobre su antebrazo, mientras que la otra se deslizo entre ellos. El apretó su clítoris con el pulgar mientras se movía más rápido, conduciéndose duro dentro de ella. Era lo último que esperaba de él y exploto de placer. Ella grito su nombre cuando llego a un fuerte clímax. La mano de él se deslizo fuera de su clítoris para poder envolver los brazos a su alrededor. Se metió con fuerza dentro, gimiendo en voz alta mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de ella cuando se corrió. El exploto y su caliente semen la lleno profundamente. Ellos estaban jadeando quietos, envuelto uno alrededor del otro mientras Darien la sostenía con fuerza.

—Tú eres mía— el finalmente susurro. —Nunca te dejare ir. — Tendría que haber resentido las palabras, pero no lo hizo. Ella no quería que él la dejara ir. Por mucho que pudiera perder a su familia, lo cierto era que rara vez veía a sus padres. Su padre estaba siempre viajando por el mundo con sus negocios y el círculo de su madre de los beneficios de caridad siempre le impedía dedicar tiempo a cualquiera de sus hijos. El hermano de Serena, era senador y ella solo lo veía en algunos años. Con su trabajo de ventas para Firmaline, una empresa que vendía productos para las estaciones espaciales, viajaba a menudo para tener novio o amigos. En realidad no había mucho que dejar o extrañar de la tierra. Lógicamente ella debería estar luchando contra su captor. Debería odiar a Darien por haberla llevado de esa nave, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía. Había estado emocionada al ver a los cyborgs, después de su shock inicial de su continua existencia. Si la hubiera dejado en la nave ella hubiera volado y su vida hubiera acabado de todas maneras. Pensando en ello le hizo recordar que él le salvo la vida. Se sintió atraída por Darien y estaba experimentando fuertes sentimientos por él, que iban más allá de sus habilidades sexuales. La idea de cómo había conseguido las habilidades finalmente la saco de la euforia postcoital.

— ¿No más prostitutas, de acuerdo?— Darien se tensó, sosteniéndola y ella levanto la cabeza. El frunció el ceño.

— ¿Prostitutas?

—Las trabajadoras de placer del barco. Soy tuya ahora y no hace falta otra mujer, ¿verdad?— el parpadeo, ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Te molesta, verdad? Veo enojo en tus ojos ante la idea de que yo tenga relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres. ¿Estoy leyendo bien? ¿Por qué?

—Tú no me quieres compartir con otros hombres — el asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es correcto. Tú eres mía. Yo te poseo— Sus palabras no fueron lo que ella quería oír. Ella quería que el entendiera que era para los dos igual. Él no quería que otros hombres la tocaran y ella no quería que otras mujeres lo tocaran. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y trato de conseguir que lo viera desde su punto de vista.

—Bueno, ya que no me quieres compartir y no quieres que otros hombres me toquen, yo tampoco quiero compartir. Si yo soy tuya, entonces tú eres mío. — Los ojos azul oscuro se redujeron mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Tú eres pequeña y frágil. Ellos podrían hacerte daño. Otras mujeres no me pueden hacer daño a mí. — Serena se tensó en estado de shock con sus dolorosa palabras, golpeándola y hundiéndola.

—Esa es la única razón por la que tú no me compartes ¿con otros hombres? ¿Tienes miedo que sea herida de alguna manera?

—Es una posibilidad real. Tú eres mía y yo quiero protegerte para que nadie te haga daño. Si tú eres herida, te podría perder y te quiero conservar. No serias útil para mí si estuvieras dañada. — El corazón de ella se desplomo. Él no se preocupaba por ella en la forma que había pensado. El la Miraba como si fuera una propiedad valiosa. Su hermano solía coleccionar tarjetas antiguas, que guardaba en cajas selladas al vació para conservarlas. Solo podía sacarlas, tocarlas, pero no había confiado en nadie para que pudiera manejar sus tarjetas con suficiente cuidado de no dañarlas de ninguna manera. Su estómago se irrito un poco, al darse cuenta de que era como una colección de tarjetas para Darien.

—Por favor bájame— Serena se despegó de él, obligando a su pene semierecto saliera de ella cuando él la dejo sobre sus pies. Se apartó de él, luego se volvió para ocultar sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ella no quería que las viera. –Me voy a limpiar— Ella no tenía ningún sitio donde huir y la esquina no estaba suficientemente lejos. Apretó el botón de las paredes de la unidad de limpieza se deslizara arriba. En segundos la espuma la roció. Cogió un paño para restregarse su cuerpo cuando la espuma se fundió liquida, tratando de limpiar todo rastro de Darien que pudiera tener, evitando su marca porque la piel aún estaba un poco roja e hinchada, cerca de la marca. Pulso el botón y cerró los ojos cuando la espuma la roció de nuevo para aclarar su cuerpo por última vez. Las paredes de limpieza se derrumbaron cuando ella termino. Cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo. Ella sabía que sus ojos estaban sobre ella y rápidamente miro hacia atrás y vio a Darien, desnudo aun, de pie, donde lo había dejado, el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Parecía como si se hubiera apagado el mismo, por la forma en que estaba como estatua, quieto pero sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de ella.

— ¿Cómo te he hecho enojar?— su voz era suave. Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Tú querías que pensara que eras más que solo una computadora con cuerpo de humanoide, — su dolor se convirtió en enojo rápidamente. — Creía que tenías sentimientos y emociones reales. Estaba equivocada. — Enojo brillo en sus ojos. Esas profundidades de color azul oscuro parecían más oscuras cuando la miro.

—Tengo sentimientos y emociones.

—Así como yo— ella sacudió la cabeza. — estaba siendo estúpida ¡Pensé que tenías sentimientos y emociones reales hacia mí!.

—Las tengo.

—No. Tú tienes propiedad. Eso es todo lo que soy para ti. Soy una propiedad, al igual que la maldita camiseta que cayó al suelo. Tú no quieres que otros hombres usen tu ropa tampoco, lo apuesto. No hay diferencia para ti entre yo y esa maldita camiseta. — Los labios de él se torcieron.

—Eso no es cierto en lo más mínimo.

—De acuerdo, la camisa puede envolverse alrededor de ti pero no se quita de ti, ¿no es cierto? Si claro, yo soy diferente, porque tú puedes follarme. — Darien la miro con recelo.

—Estas muy alterada y la analogía de la camisa es algo que no estoy dispuesto a debatir. Es demasiado irracional. ¿Es necesario que te lleve al doctor para revisar tus niveles de sustancias químicas?

—Soy un humano y no necesito checar mis niveles. Estoy molesta, estoy cabreada y peor aún, me siento herida. Sigues con que no quieres hacerme daño, pero me han herido tus palabras. Soy más que una propiedad, maldita sea. Soy una persona con sentimientos. Yo...— ella levanto los brazos. — Yo ni siquiera creo que pueda hacerte entender lo que hay de malo en que me trates de esta manera.

—Estas cansada y has tenido un montón de angustia en poco tiempo. Voy a dejar que descanses. — él se vistió rápidamente con ropa fresca. En menos de un minuto navego fuera de la pequeña vivienda, dejándola sola hirviendo y nerviosa. Serena camino hacia la cama y se desplomo sobre ella con lágrimas ardientes cayendo por sus mejillas. Y si él hubiera pensado que otro cyborg no podía dañarla? Compartiría el uso de su cuerpo entonces? El terror la golpeo. Ella prefería morir antes de pasar a ser un trueque. La idea de que otros hombres la tocaran le enfermaba. Ella no era una trabajadora del placer. Había pensado erróneamente que Darien era posesivo con ella, porque la idea de que alguien la tocara le daría celos. Pensó que a él malditamente le importaba y tenía verdaderos sentimientos, que tenía cariño por ella. En lugar de eso era solo una propiedad que el cuidaba contra posibles daños. No se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que caían. Se sentó allí durante unos veinte minutos antes de moverse, poniéndose una de las camisas de él para pasear por la habitación pensando. Necesitaba escapar de Darien. La Estrella era una nave grande y todos tenían capsulas de escape. Sus capsulas estaban equipadas por lo menos para diez personas. Los sobrevivientes podían vivir por semanas en una capsula diseñada para dar cabida a una gran cantidad de pasajeros. Un plan de escape la confortaba. La Estrella había sido una nave de la tierra de acuerdo con lo que dijo Doc, así que las capsulas se reprogramaban para dirigirse a la tierra. Esperaba que los cyborg no hubieran cambiado la programación desde que ellos fueron capaces de volar y establecer cualquier dirección que esta fuera. El hecho que era una mujer pequeña le ayudaría a usar menos aire. Su única esperanza de escapar era llegar a una capsula de escape y lanzamiento. Era su única opción. No iba ser un ligue de un hombre sin corazón. Ella era algo más que un pedazo de propiedad.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Darien regreso estaba tranquila. El entro en la habitación cargando ropa nueva para ella. Ella miro el material de cuero negro que tenía, dándose cuenta de que todos los cyborg que había visto parecía que les gustaba vestirse de cuero negro… Se preguntó si sus nuevos atuendos habían sido hechos con el mismo material que sus uniformes. Su siguiente pensamiento fue, él me va poner uniforme? Ella pregunto.

Darien coloco la ropa en la cama.

—Dos pares de pantalones, dos camisas y un traje de vuelo.

—Qué pasa con el brasier y las bragas?— El negó con la cabeza.

—No tenemos una maquina fabricante de ropa abordo que se haya programado para el cuerpo de una mujer. El Doc tuvo que modificar tus camisetas con la mano para mostrar tus marcas. Eso fue más allá de sus habilidades con la costura. A menos que tú hagas tu propia ropa interior no vas a llevar nada hasta llegar al Jardín.

—Qué pasa con las que yo llevaba?

—Me deshice de ellas— Ella frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se dirigía a la ropa y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—Tú todavía, estas agitada. Tu ritmo cardiaco esta acelerado y estas sonrojada, lo que implica que estas enojada y angustiada. Pensé que habías aprendido a controlarte mientras yo no estaba— Ella miro hacia abajo hacia sus botas.

— ¿Qué pasaría si uno de tus malditos amigos cyborg jura que no me hará daño? ¿Vas a comerciar con mi cuerpo, entonces? — La mirada de ella se disparó sobre la de él y se le quedo Serenando. El parpadeo.

—Yo no lo había considerado.

—Considera esto. — ella grito. –tú tienes que dormir en algún momento Darien. Si tu permites que alguien me toque te voy a matar— El frunció el ceño.

—Yo te dije que no te voy a compartir. Estas siendo totalmente irracional. Estás enojada y desequilibrada sobre el tema de que yo tenga relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres. No sigo el salto de esa conversación a que me amenaces con hacerme daño si dejo que alguien te toque.

—No fue un salto. Pensé que no dejarías que otro cyborg me toque, ya que te sentías posesivo de mí de una manera que implicaba cariño que implicaba molestarte que otros hombres me tocaran. Así es como me sentía por ti y la idea de ti con otras mujeres. Pensé que tenías la capacidad de tener esos sentimientos. Tú me pusiste en mi justo lugar, así que soy perfectamente consciente de que soy solo una propiedad— Ella tomo una respiración profunda. –No tienes otro lugar donde estar? Creo que dejándome sola así yo puedo encontrar un tipo de control agradable. Sin embargo necesito mucho más tiempo— Ojos azul oscuro la miraban, pero enmascaraban cualquier emoción que tenía.

—Nunca me amenaces con matarme de nuevo, Serena. Yo no tomo las amenazas bien— El dolor la apuñalo. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto? No había negación de lo que había dicho, no hay aclaración de las emociones por ella. Ella secretamente esperaba que él le dijera que tenía algunos sentimientos por ella. No lo hizo. El la observaba atentamente.

—Tengo un ataque que planear. Vamos a ir tras el trasbordo de Piera.

— ¿Qué es eso?— El suspiro.

— ¿Siempre estas llena de preguntas?

—Si— El cambio de peso

—La Piera es un gran trasbordador que viaja desde la estación Vonder a la tierra y de regreso.

—Vonder es la estación científica que se encuentra en la órbita sobre Arian nueve, verdad? He leído algo sobre ellos tratando de sembrar el planeta con suficiente vegetación para crear suficiente oxígeno en la superficie para mantener la vida humana.

—Esa es. A partir de nuestros informes, ellos casi lo han logrado. Tienen un gran volumen de hembras humanos que trabajan en vender y rotan la tripulación mensual. Nuestros informes indican que el gobierno de la tierra contrata principalmente mujeres humanas para la estación.

— ¿Por qué?— La irritación brillo en los ojos de él.

—No estoy seguro. Mi conjetura es que las hembras son pequeñas y utilizan menos insumos que sus homólogos masculinos. Yo no trabajo para el gobierno de la tierra y no se sus razones. Solo sé que cuando se han escaneado sus transportes en su mayoría llevan mujeres. En catorce horas nos pondremos a interceptar la nave. Es un trasporte rápido, pero no está fuertemente armado. Creo que si nosotros les ordenamos que nos dejen abordar con la clara intención de matarlos o robar la nave, ellos no van a tratar de luchar. El Rally es más rápido que la Estrella y se maniobra mejor, así que lo estamos tomando. Sería un suicidio para ellos luchar con el Rally ya que es más rápido y mejor armado— Serena casi soltó un bufido.

— ¿Crees que funcionara? Los pilotos de mi trasbordador pensaron que eran piratas. Que en general trataron de matarme, creyendo que me estaban salvando de los piratas y que yo sería vendida en el comercio sexual. La mayoría de las mujeres prefieren morir antes de enfrentar este tipo de vida.

—Tú no moriste. Te encerraste tu misma para salvarte.

—Si los piratas me hubieran llevado, yo les habría hecho ganar más dinero por devolverme a la tierra de lo que habría hecho por la venta de mi cuerpo en el comercio sexual.

—Voy a ir a Control y estaré de vuelta en pocas horas. Uno de los hombres te traerá comida, pero no lo dejes entrar en la habitación. El solo va abrir la puerta y te dará una bandeja. Son mis instrucciones bien claras?

—Perfectamente claras— El asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Serena se sentó, mordiendo su labio mientras pensaba. Podría tratar de escapar cuando la comida llegara, pero sería difícil abrirse camino más allá del cyborg. Todos los hombres cyborg eran grandes y fuertes de verdad, diseñados como máquinas de lucha. Ella cerró los ojos. No. Su mejor apuesta seria tratar de escapar cuando los hombres no estuvieran en la nave, mientras Darien y sus hombres se fueran al transbordador Piera. Darien había dicho que iban a utilizar el Rally para capturar el trasbordador así que eso significaba que estarían fuera de el Estrella, dándole a su capsula una verdadera oportunidad de escape. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ese era el plan. Cuando Darien y los cyborgs se fueran tras el transbordador Piera, ella iría hacia las capsulas. Era la oportunidad de escapar y ganar su libertad.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 7**

Más tarde cuando Darien regreso a su cuarto, él le dio un codazo, pero Serena se hizo la dormida. Ella oyó a Darien entrar en la habitación, oyó el ruido de su ropa mientras él se desnudaba descubriendo su piel para meterse a la cama detrás de ella. Ella casi brinca cuando su cuerpo caliente se acurruco contra su espalda. Ahora él estaba tratando de despertarla y ella tenía una suposición muy buena de cuanto el la deseaba.

—Yo sé que estas despierta— suspiro él. –Te deseo.

Ella se puso tensa. Sabía que él era consciente de su frecuencia cardiaca y los patrones de reparación. Él sabía que estaba despierta. Ella se deslizo lejos de él hasta que estuvo contra la pared.

—Yo no te deseo. Ve a buscar una trabajadora de placer, ya que cualquier mujer va hacerlo. — El respiro hondo.

—Todavía estas enojada. He pensado en nuestra conversación y entiendo porque estas molesta— Con mucho cuidado ella se dio la vuelta en la pequeña cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras y ella no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba a centímetros de ella.

—De veras? A ti no te importa que yo solo sea una propiedad, pero me importa a mí, Darien. No soy algo que tú posees.

—Sin embargo yo te poseo, Serena. Tú me perteneces. Llevas mi marca en tu cuerpo. A ti no te gusta el hecho ahora mismo pero ello no lo hace menos cierto. Realmente es importante para ti porque no dejo que otros hombres te toquen? No voy a hacer trueque con tu cuerpo. No es eso el punto importante? La razón no importa sino que estés contenta con el resultado— El hizo una pausa. –Luz, débil— Las luces parpadearon en la habitación a un ambiente tenue. Serena miro a Darien. Estaba tumbado de lado frente a ella con una mano sostenía su cabeza, sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella y él no estaba cubierto por la manta. El la había empujado hacia abajo en su lado de la cama así que no se perdía la vista de su erección tirante hacia ella mientras miraba su cuerpo musculoso hacia abajo. Ver a Darien desnudo siempre le afectaba y ella lo odio. Una mujer tendría que estar ciega o no tener hormonas sexuales en su cuerpo para no encenderse a la vista de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Su mirada se levantó y se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Ella podría perderse en sus ojos azules oscuros que le recordaban el cielo en tormenta sobre el océano. Había visto ese color una vez durante sus vacaciones en Providencia, Florida cuando un huracán se había acercado antes de que los transbordadores del tiempo hubieran llegado para dispersar los crecientes vientos.

—Quiero ser más que una propiedad para ti. Quiero...— El la corto.

—Te deseo a ti y tu eres de mi propiedad. Deja de pensar en el título de las cosas. Deja de molestarme con tus temores infundados. Te dije que no voy a dejar que otros hombres te toquen y te dije que estoy unido a ti. Tiene que ser suficiente. Gira sobre tu espalda ahora, Serena. Te deseo. Y si no me deseas más entonces dímelo ahora pero piensa antes de decir las palabras. Voy a recoger más mujeres del transbordador en nueve horas. Tú me dijiste que no querías que tocara a otras mujeres. Si tú no quieres mi atención entonces voy a tener que buscar a una de ellas para cubrir mis necesidades. No voy a dormir a tu lado cada círculo del sueño mientras mi cuerpo duele por las necesidades que no se cumplen. Yo tengo que liberarme en una de esas mujeres.

La sorpresa la golpeo de nuevo. –Me estas amenazando? Me estás diciendo que si no dejo que me toques tú vas a joder con una de esas mujeres?

Los ojos de él se estrecharon. –Si.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Adelante. No quiero que me toques nunca más— ella se sentó y trato de deslizarse hacia debajo de la cama para alejarse de él. –Prefiero dormir en el suelo que estar en la cama contigo— Darien la agarro, tirando de ella sobre la cama, rodando encima de ella. Su cuerpo la sujeto mientras sus piernas la fijaron. Las manos de él se apoderaron de sus muñecas, sosteniéndolas por encima de sus muñecas. El la miro furioso mientras ella se le quedaba viendo. El miedo golpeo a Serena al instante.

—Me vas a forzar? Que paso con eso de que no te voy hacer daño?— El apretó los dientes.

—Pensé que amenazándote con tocar a otras mujeres este haría desearme. Pensé que si te amenazaba con usar a otra mujer por placer te entregarías a mí, así no sería necesario que yo buscara liberarme en otro lado. No te entiendo, Serena. Me frustras. No deseo a otra mujer. Te deseo a ti. Tú eres la única que me hace sentir dolor de necesidad. Tu eres la que me hace poner duro— El hombre la había sorprendido de nuevo.

— Así que esa fue una amenaza sin sentido?

—Si— su voz era fría. –no deseo a otra mujer. Tú me perteneces y tú eres la única que deseo. No te voy a forzar, Serena. No te hare daño. No quiero causarte dolor, pero parece que tú tienes la intención de causarme dolor.

—Como te hago daño?

—Estoy adolorido por ti. Mis bolas se sienten como si tuviera un conjunto de rocas en mi saco y mi polla late en tención. Tú haces eso— el tomo una respiración profunda. –Déjame entrar en tu interior. Di que sí y lo hare malditamente muy bueno. Quiero sumergirme en ti tan profundo y rápido que vamos a incendiar las sabanas por la fricción. Te necesito. Eso significa algo para tu orgullo herido? Te necesito— Ella reaccionó a sus palabras. Ella torció sus muñecas en sus manos. El vaciló antes de liberarlas. Ella alzo las dos manos y ahueco su rostro. Esta vez sería la última que estaría con él. Ella se iba a escapar al final del círculo del sueño. Ella jalo su cara hacia abajo y cerró los ojos. La boca de ella toco la de él mientras sus labios rozaron suavemente.

—Tómame, Darien— El gruño contra sus labios mientras el hundía su lengua en su boca. Las piernas de él cambiaron empujando las de ella para que sus caderas pudieran caber en la base de sus muslos. El la beso frenético. Hizo que rodaran juntos así ella termino en la parte de arriba de su gran cuerpo. Colocando su dura polla contra su culo. Sus grandes manos envolvieron alrededor ahuecando ambos lados de sus nalgas. El utilizo su firme control sobre ella para tirar de ella más abajo sobre su cuerpo hasta que su erección estuvo entre sus piernas por lo que podría rozar su hendidura con su rígido eje. Ella estaba mojada y la cabeza de su polla se frotaba contra su clítoris. Serena rompió el beso y jadeo,

—Darien.

—Estas adolorida de la marca?— ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo duele porque no estas dentro de mí— El los rodo de nuevo. Que casi salieron de la cama, pero él los sostuvo antes de caer.

—Envuélveme— le ordeno. –Y sostén fuerte— Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cerró los tobillos detrás de la espalda. Sus brazos los enrollo alrededor de su cuello, Darien la levanto de la cama, cargándola. El tipo era fuerte para hacer un literal flexión con su cuerpo pegado a él. Los traslado al centro de la cama y fácilmente bajo. El entro en Serena cuando su espalda toco suavemente la cama otra vez. Serena echo la cabeza para atrás cuando Darien se condujo profundo en su interior. La sensación de la repentina entrada fue asombrosa e intensa. Que le arranco un gemido a ella que ni siquiera sonó humano. Ella reacciono como un animal en necesidad desesperada mientras Darien usaba su fuerte cuerpo para embestir adentro y a fuera de ella. Él no era gentil pero tampoco era brutal. El abrió sus piernas adentrándose más profundo en un ángulo nuevo y golpeo su punto G con fuerza y velocidad.

Serena grito su nombre cuando se vino violentamente minutos más tarde. Darien se tensó mientras gruñía su nombre cuando se vino, bombeando en ella con movimientos bruscos y cortos mientras su liberación se vertía en su cuerpo en chorros calientes. El gimió su nombre otra vez mientras el último tirón le hizo temblar sobre ella.

—Eres mía— jadeo él. –Nunca te dejare ir. Nunca— Ella cerró los ojos. El cuerpo de Serena se bloqueó alrededor de él, empezando a relajarse, aflojándose. Ella dejo que sus piernas se desenvolvieran alrededor de él y lo soltó del cuello. Se sentía perdida mientras él se retiraba rodando fuera de ella. Él se acostó de lado enfrentándola. Ella volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. La cara de él estaba relajada mientras le sonreía.

—Luces apagadas— Darien ordeno a la computadora del cuarto, por lo que se pagaron de nuevo. –Vamos a trabajar para llevarnos mejor— dijo Darien en voz baja. –Que duermas bien Serena— Ella rodo de lado dándole la espalda. El sexo era grandioso entre ellos, pero no valía la pena el costo de su orgullo o conseguir su corazón roto. Él nunca iba a devolverle los sentimientos. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara, mas iba crecer su cariño por él. Que iba pasar cuando se cansara de ella? La compartiría con alguien entonces? No era más que una propiedad después de todo. Todos los niños se cansan de sus juguetes en algún momento, sobre todo si no hay vínculo. Realmente dolía. Ella escucho cuando su respiración cambio sabiendo que se había quedado dormido. Ella se quedó allí sin poder dormir. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y ciegamente lo alcanzo. Sus manos encontraron la piel desnuda y caliente. Ella avanzo hacia adelante y se enrosco en su cuerpo, enfrentándolo. Él se despertó por un momento cuando ella le acaricio el pecho con la mejilla. El rio entre dientes, un brazo fuerte se deslizo a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta que ella era la fuente de que lo despertó. La respiración de él se volvió lenta otra vez.

Ella se quedó acostada allí durante horas, disfrutando de que el la abrazara. Él no se movió mientras dormía. Su respiración era lenta y no roncaba. Ella entraba y salía en un sueño ligero, despertando cuando las luces automatizadas llegaron al final del ciclo del sueño programado para él y algo sonó en la habitación. Darien se despertó al instante, liberándola cuando se sentó. Él sonrió antes de bajar de la cama. El sonido se apagó en el segundo que se puso de pie. La computadora de la habitación sabía que él estaba despierto así que se apagó. Serena se quedó en la cama, mirándolo en silencio mientras el usaba la unidad de limpieza luego se vistió. Quería memorizar cada centímetro de él. Él le volvió a sonreír.

—Voy a fuera durante un par de horas. Voy hacer que Helios te traiga el desayuno. No lo dejes entrar en la habitación.

—Estarás en el Control?— El negó con la cabeza.

—Nos vamos tras la Piera. Ojo de Pez tendrá el control de la Estrella mientras yo manejo el Rally. Le prometí a Rubeus una humana para él y quiere verlas y elegir una el mismo. Yo ordene esta misión así que la tengo que liderar — Una sensación de preocupación la golpeo.

—Vas estar en peligro?— El negó con la cabeza riendo. –No. El Rally está fuertemente blindado. La Piera no es rival para él. Esta incursión será fácil así que no hay razón para que sientas preocupación. Estaré de vuelta en una pocas horas. Utiliza la unidad de limpieza y viste la ropa que han hecho para ti. No quiero que Helios te vea que solo llevas la camisa— Los ojos de él pasaron por la manta que cubría su cuerpo— Eres demasiado atractiva.

Ella asintió y salió de la cama, desnuda. La mirada de Darien quemaba estudiando su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia él. Se puso tenso y su respiración se incrementó ligeramente. Ella capto esas pequeñas reacciones mientras lo observaba. Ella camino hacia él le puso las manos sobre el pecho, se puso de puntillas y lo miro a sus confusos ojos.

—No tengo tiempo para el sexo ahora mismo, pero voy a tener más tiempo después al regresar— Ella esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

—Yo quería un beso de despedida— Él levanto una ceja pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. El llevaba guantes. El metal gentilmente rozo suavemente su piel en la cadera, mientras las manos la rodeaban. El bajo la cabeza. Serena cerró los ojos y lo beso. El trato de solo rozar sus labios con los suyos, pero ella le echo los brazos al cuello, arrastrándolo hacia abajo e invadió su boca con su lengua, profundizando el beso. Darien se endureció contra su estómago. Serena no podía dejar pasar el bulto que crecía en la parte delantera de su pantalón mientras la besaba en respuesta. El finalmente rompió el beso y la alejo, utilizando su fuerza para obligarla a liberarlo. Los ojos de él se entrecerraron mientras la Serenaba, la pasión quemaba en su hermosa mirada, respirando con dificultad.

—Si tú piensas besarme de despedida así para que pueda tenerte en mis pensamientos mientras estoy lejos entonces va funcionar. Voy contar los segundos hasta que pueda terminar con esto.

—Te cuidado. No quiero que nada te pase.— Ella no aparto la mirada de sus ojos. Quería que el recordara sus palabras. –Me importas. Yo soy más que una propiedad, Darien. Solo deseo que lo veas así— La boca de él se tensó, y la ira surgió en sus ojos.

—Vamos a discutir esto cuando vuelva— Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

—Ten cuidado— grito ella tras él cuando la puerta se abrió. – Realmente no quiero que te pase nada— Él se dio la vuelta, su rostro seguía tenso.

—Oí a Doc y a ti hablando. Mi oído es muy bueno. Si yo muero, los hombres te compartirán así que no te culpo por estar preocupada por mi seguridad.

—No es por eso que espero que regreses a salvo. Me preocupo por ti— El suspiro y parte de la tensión se fue. La miro durante largos segundos.

—Voy a estar de vuelta en un par de horas. Quiero que te limpies y te vistas— la puerta se cerró en silencio después de que salió. Ella se ducho rápidamente y se puso la ropa que Doc había fabricado para ella. Los pantalones eran ajustados a la cintura, pero la piernas estaban un poco flojas. El material de cuero era suave en su piel, pero al exterior era más duro. La camisa le sorprendió. Era de manga larga, de cintura a cuello. El material se mantuvo a través de la parte superior de sus hombros, desde el cuello a las mangas, pero había sido cortada para mostrar las marcas. Ella miro el tatuaje de su piel. La alterada camisa mostraba los símbolos de Darien muy claros.

Las botas le sentaban como si fueran hechas para ella, quizá habían sido. Ella se había perdido de verlos la noche anterior pero las había visto junto a la puerta después de que Darien se fuera. Ella se paseaba por la habitación y finalmente escucho la alarma de la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta que se abrió.

Era uno de los cyborgs que había estado allí cuando le habían removido su chip de identificación y la marcaron. En silencio la había visto en la sala llena de hombres. Le tendió una bandeja cubierta, mirándola con interés. Ella se mordió su labio nerviosamente.

—Podría usted entrar y echar un vistazo al control de la computadora de la habitación? La alarma de sueño sigue sonando cada vez que me siento en la cama— El frunció el ceño.

—Darien dijo que no entrara en el cuarto.

—Cada vez que me siento y me quedo quieta la maldita alarma está sonando. Me está volviendo loca y no sé cómo se apaga— El vaciló un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza, con cuidado le entrego la bandeja y se dirigió lentamente al cuarto. Ella había visto el control de plata en la pared junto a la cama, que le había dado la idea en primer lugar. Mientras él se movía por la habitación, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse. Ella se movió rápido y casi salto a través de la apertura y el pasillo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Girando alrededor, vio el panel de control. Ella uso la charola de metal para golpear el control tan fuerte como pudo, imaginando al cyborg dándose cuenta de que lo había engañado. Ella golpeo el panel de nuevo, utilizando un borde de la bandeja martillando varias veces hasta que el panel de control se rompió. Ella rompió la cubierta de la charola abollada y agarro la bebida de adentro, dejo caer la bandeja dañada y la comida en el suelo. Ella agito la bebida, rompiendo con los dientes el sello y vertió el líquido en el panel de control roto. Al instante el olor a acre quemado de la electricidad lleno su nariz. Los cables estaban fritos. Algo golpeo la puerta desde adentro y escucho al cyborg gritar su nombre. Helios estaba atrapado en la habitación y ella se alegró de que solo podía oírle débilmente. Las naves eran diseñadas con paredes gruesas en caso de una ruptura espacial. Cuartos sellados, sin daño podrían permanecer sellados hasta que se quedaran sin aire respirable, lo que supuso que alguien tendría que pasar cerca para oír sus gritos. Ella se volvió y corrió hacia el ascensor. Había visto un mapa de la nave en la pared, pero no había tenido tiempo de estudiarlo cuando Darien había caminado a su paso. Ahora ella estudio la disposición de la nave para localizar las capsulas de vida. No había capsulas en su nivel, pero había dos en la terraza debajo de ella. Con el corazón acelerado pulso el botón para llamar el ascensor. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Helios pidiera refuerzos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba vacío. Ella odiaba las malditas cosas pero la llevarían al siguiente nivel rápido. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y se apoyó contra la pared mientras bajaba de nivel. Las puertas se abrieron y el miedo volvió a golpearla hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba vacío, no había nadie esperando para agarrarla. Ella corrió con la cabeza abajo hacia la primera división. Vio la marca roja en la pared que apuntaba hacia las puertas de las capsulas de vida agrupadas. Apretó una para abrirla pero no pasó nada. Estarían deshabilitadas? Donde estaban las capsulas? Las puertas deberían abrir si estuvieran trabajando. Ella se movió a otra puerta y pulso el botón de emergencia para abrir. Se abrió. El alivio la golpeo mientras veía la puerta interior de la capsula al otro lado de la pequeña cubierta de conexión.

Se metió y giro presionando el botón de cierre de emergencia. Ella miro el pasillo vació y espero que la suerte estuviera con ella, ya que nadie había aparecido para atraparla. Su miedo no se alivió hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe, sellando su interior. Se movió los pocos metros dentro de la capsula y sello las puertas. Ella se dio la vuelta entonces para tener una mejor visión de la capsula.

Las luces de emergencia se habían activado por el movimiento por lo que tuvo una clara visión del interior, una capsula de veinticinco pasajeros. Era más grande de lo que ella pensaba y sería una suerte para ella. Ella corrió alrededor de la zona de pasajeros hasta el asiento del piloto. Lanzo su culo en el asiento y empezó aponerse el cinturón.

—Estado de emergencia— Una voz masculina hueca la sobresalto.

—Um...

—Este es el piloto automático para la capsula 3. Estado de emergencia— Ella se mordió el labio.

—Hemos sido abordados por piratas. Tenemos que despegar y alejarnos de la Estrella antes de que puedan venir tras nosotros. Los piratas tienen el control de la Estrella.

—Designe el destino a un lugar más seguro.

—Um... Tierra?

—Entendido. Subiendo ubicación. Bloqueado. Preparar para el lanzamiento y difícil repentino despegue cuando estemos libres. Cuenta regresiva en tres, dos, uno...— Apenas consiguió apretarse el cinturón antes de que la capsula se liberara. Su cuerpo se estrelló hacia adelante con fuerza contra el cinturón cuando la pequeña nave se volteo y luego fue lanzada contra su asiento cuando se puso en marcha. Su estómago protesto por el repentino y violento movimiento y un gemido de terror salió de sus labios entreabiertos. La mayor parte de la gravedad se fue. La capsula se puso lenta hasta parar y vio su cabello rubio flotando mientras sus miembros llegaban a ser tan ligeros que apenas podía sentirlos.

—Cruze los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho e incline la cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposa cabezas— ordeno la voz de la computadora.–Duro despegue en tres, dos, uno, despegue— Serena hubiera gritado pero no tenía aire en los pulmones por los violentos movimientos de ser lanzada en su asiento. Se alegró de que hubiera seguido las instrucciones con rapidez. Si no hubiera cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho estaba bastante segura de que se habría roto por el repentino arranque de velocidad. La fuerza la aplastaba mientras la capsula seguía despegando duro.

No iba aparar cuando ella lo supo que debería. La velocidad de escape de la capsula era a plena potencia, lo que significaba que estaba derramando combustible en los propulsores, forzando la capsula a dispararse fuera de la Estrella. Ella cerró los ojos, forzando a entrar aire a sus pulmones. La presión estaba ahí pero disminuía mientras su cuerpo se iba adaptando a la velocidad de la capsula. Ella había estado en un despegue duro solamente una vez antes. Esa fue cuando la Estrella lo había hecho para evitar los escombros de su trasbordador. Había durado solo unos segundos. La capsula estaba quemando combustible mucho más que eso.

—Estamos siendo perseguidos por la Estrella— anuncio el equipo con calma. –Maniobras evasivas— Serena grito cuando la capsula rodo y giro todo. Ella deseaba que la gravedad se centrara completamente así ella no podría experimentar el malestar de la pequeña nave al girar, pero no podía decir las palabras para ordenar a la computadora que lo cerrara. La capsula violentamente se sacudió como ajustando el curso. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apretando el cinturón sobre su pecho, incapaz de hacer nada más. La Estrella iba detrás de la capsula. Eso la sorprendió. Preguntándose de repente si la Estrella podría capturar la nave más pequeña, pero ella creí que no podía. Las capsulas de escape eran por lo regular bastante más rápidas porque eran para velocidades más altas en caso de ataques piratas de verdad.

—La capsula 3 tuvo éxito de alejarse de la Estrella. La reducción de arranque a constante para mantener el equilibrio fuera del alcance e iniciando la gravedad normal a un mínimo por comodidad. Monitoreo para continuar hasta que la amenaza ya no esté en el rango del sensor— anuncio el equipo. –Los niveles de combustible son aceptables. El intento auto señal a tierra en estado— se hizo una pausa. –Fuera del alcance. Intentará cada hora establecer contacto con la tierra. Por favor, manténgase con el cinturón de seguridad hasta que no sea detectada la amenaza hostil. Los cambios se actualizarán.

Serena finalmente abrió los ojos, respirando con mayor facilidad, su miedo disminuía. Ella se había escapado. Respiro profundamente: la Estrella había tratado de venir en pos de ella, lo que no tenía sentido para ella. Se preguntó si Darien estaba abordo o si ya se había ido en el Rally. Su conjetura era que él ya se había ido o el Rally hubiera ido tras ella en su lugar. Era la nave más rápida. Se preguntó si Darien la echaría de menos. El dolor le golpeo el pensamiento. Es probable que acabara por remplazarla con una nueva mujer cuando se enterara que se había ido. El obtendría una nueva posesión. Tal vez la próxima mujer no le importara lo que él sentía por ella era nada más como una propiedad. La idea de que tocara a otra mujer le dolía, sin embargo, lo que hizo que profiriera una maldición.

—Estado del problema— la voz de la computadora rompió el silencio. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay problema. Yo estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Voy a iniciar el modo de voz. Si usted quiere dirigir la capsula, el estado de la capsula 3 antes de la órdenes. No voy a responder a los comandos de voz para que usted se pueda comunicar con los demás en el compartimiento— Serena negó con la cabeza, mirando la capsula vacía. La estúpida computadora pensaba que había alguien más con quien hablar.

—Capsula 3?

—Capsula 3 estado del problema.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo hasta llegar a la tierra?.

—Al ritmo actual de velocidad será de cuatro días, seis horas, trece minutos y cuarenta y un segundos— Ella suspiro de alivio.

—Esa es una gran noticia. Es más rápido de lo que pensé que sería.

—No podemos permanecer en el actual ritmo de velocidad— anuncio. –vamos a quedarnos sin combustible en tres horas, catorce minutos y dieciséis segundos, si seguimos quemando combustible así. El combustible será cortado cuando la amenaza este fuera del alcance del escáner. Pregunte para la estimación cuando la persecución allá terminado— Ella apretó los dientes, pensando, tomando una cuantas respiraciones profundas para relajarse.

—Qué pasa si la Estrella continua persiguiendo a la capsula?— segundos pasaron.

—El estado del programa es continuar quemando el combustible hasta que la amenaza este fuera del alcance del escáner. Si la búsqueda continua, se va quemar todo el combustible en tres horas, doce minutos y tres segundos— Serena se horrorizo. Si la estrella continuaba la persecución solo sería cuestión de horas antes de la captura. Ella no era un maldito piloto. Ella miro los mandos, dándose cuenta de que estaba a merced del piloto automático.

—Hay otras opciones, capsula 3?

—Ninguna. He escaneado automáticamente para la ubicación de emergencia pero estamos fuera de rango— En otras palabras, ella estaba jodida. Todo lo que podía esperar era que la estrella rompiera su búsqueda de la capsula. Podría ocurrir, razono. La Estrella no querrá ponerse muy lejos del Rally, mientras estuviera lejos en su misión. La capsula se dirigía a la tierra y ella sabía que la Estrella se dirigía al Jardín. Darien realmente gastaría todo el combustible para perseguirla? Ella era propiedad de él y todos los bienes tienen valor. Ella no podía ser tan valiosa para Darien. Él estaba recogiendo más mujeres humanas de la Piera. Ella trato de relajarse. La Estrella rompería su búsqueda cuando se diera cuenta de que no iba a dejar de correr.

—Mensaje entrante de la Estrella— anuncio el equipo.

—Mierda.

—No entendí la orden. Le gustaría tener comunicación abierta?— Ella dudo.

—Sí.

—Serenity Tsukino. Una vos profunda que no le era familiar ladro. – Soy Ojo de Pez. Para la capsula ahora y cambia de dirección hacia la estrella.

—No— El hombre literalmente gruño.

—Me he contactado con Darien. El y el Rally estarán con nosotros pronto. Usted no quiere que el aborde la capsula. Estaba muy enfadado. Ordena a la capsula que pare y cambie la dirección a la Estrella ahora. Te prometo que no habrá daño para ti si tú haces lo que digo— Ella estuvo tentada. Estaba aterrorizada de Darien viniera por ella. Estaría tan enojado con ella que volaría la capsula con ella adentro? Sabía que iba a quedarse sin combustible más temprano que tarde. No? Ella tomo una respiración profunda.

La capsula está diseñada para veinticinco personas. No me estoy quemando el combustible con un solo cuerpo abordo— ella engaño. – ¿Cuanto combustible perderán si viene por mí? Solo soy un humano. No tengo valor, Ojo de Pez. Darien está molesto porque me escapado. Piensa de manera lógica. ¿Usted es un cyborg, maldita sea. Es racional desechar combustible y tiempo para venir en pos de un ser humano que no vale nada?— El silencio saludo a su declaración, dándole esperanza de que estaba considerando sus palabras.

—No me voy a detener y no me voy a dar la vuelta. Voy a volar esta maldita capsula antes de volver a la Estrella. ¿Está claro? Vi lo mucho que les enojo cuando los pilotos explotaron el transbordador en que yo estaba. Usted podría haber salvado la nave. Yo volare la capsula si vienen tras de mi hasta que se acabe el combustible. Yo estaré muerta, la capsula no se podrá salvar y tu perderás mucho tiempo y combustible para nada.

Silencio

— ¿Hola?

Silencio.

— ¿Capsula 3? ¿La comunicación sigue activa?

—Afirmativo— anuncio el equipo. –Puedo recoger sonidos de respiración— El miedo la golpeo. No le estaba contestando. Ellos solo estaban oyendo.

—Terminar comunicación— susurro ella.

—Comunicación terminada— Ella espero cinco minutos.

— ¿Capsula 3? ¿Estamos siendo perseguidos?

—Afirmativo.

—Hijo de puta.

—No entendí la orden. Por favor, replantear la orden.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No entendí la orden. Por favor replantear la orden.

— ¿Capsula 3? Deja de hablarme.

—Orden entendida— Serena dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 8**

—Advertencia. Responder. Advertencia. Responder— La voz de la computadora despertó a Serena de un tirón. Se había quedado dormida, agotada por la falta de sueño la noche anterior.

—Estoy aquí— ella se recuperó.

—Una segunda nave no identificada se acerca.

—Mierda— Eso la despertó totalmente. —Es el Rally?

—No identificado. Llamando— Una pausa. –No hay respuesta.

—Que tan lejos está?

—Vamos a hacer contacto en cuatro minutos.

—Cuatro minutos?— La sorpresa la atravesó.

—La advertencia ha sido emitida en incrementos de un minuto durante veintitrés minutos. Usted no respondió— Se había dormido más de lo que pensaba.

—La estrella nos sigue persiguiendo?

—Afirmativo.

—Podemos hacer quemas completo?

—Negativo. Los recursos del combustible están en el nivel de riesgo. La quema total podría causar la ruptura del tanque— Ella sabía que eso significaba que la capsula podría explotar como la nave lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar. El Rally iba a llegar en cuatro minutos. Maldita sea.

—Ordenes?

—Que siguieres que hagamos?

—Ordenes?

—Mierda— la frustración la golpeo fuerte. La maldita computadora le estaba pidiendo lo que debería hacer y no le daba ninguna opción. Ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer más allá de quemar completo poner distancia entre el Rally y la capsula. –No se.

—Las ordenes?— Si corría el riesgo de quemar completo probablemente explotaría. Lo que le daba eran diez minutos, así que antes de que el Rally la atrapara de nuevo. Ella estaba fregada y lo sabía. Ella nunca había pensado en que Darien la iba a perseguir. Era una locura perder combustible para venir en pos de ella. Ella había subestimado el valor que le tenía el loco cyborg. Ella no quería morir por lo que no ordeno a la computadora que hiciera algo suicida. Había estado mintiendo acerca de volar la capsula.

—Tercera nave en rango. No identificada— Ella frunció el ceño.

—Qué?

—Alerta de proximidad— Una explosión sonó atreves del dispositivo cuando la alarma grito. – El impacto es inminente. Maniobra evasiva. Revertir los propulsores del motor para disminuir el impacto— La gravedad se fue cuando los motores de la capsula los corto. De repente aparecieron de nuevo. La capsula vibro violentamente y luego se desato el infierno cuando se estrelló contra algo duro. Serena estaba agradecida de que la gravedad se hubiera ido o ella sabía el violento golpe que podría haberle arrancado dolorosamente de su asiento. Mientras ella solo fue sacudida un poco, apenas lo suficiente para causarle dolor leve.

—La capsula 3 ha sido enganchada— anuncio el equipo. – La computadora está intentando enviar a la tierra una transmisión de emergencia— Una pausa. –Señal negativa. Le gustaría que la capsula 3 siguiera intentando enviar una señal de emergencia, cuanto dure la energía?

—Afirmativo— dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Confirmado. La escotilla está siendo violada— Ella se desabrocho el cinturón para poder girar la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de flotar fuera de su asiento. Ella pudo pedir a la capsula que regresara la gravedad de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Eso haría a Darien lento para llegar hasta ella si tenía que atravesar la capsula hasta el asiento de piloto sin gravedad. Cada segundo era un instante más que ella iba a ser libre. Podría ver la escotilla de la capsula por donde ella estaba flotando solo debajo de su asiento, aferrándose a permanecer en su lugar. Ella oyó un chasquido fuerte cuando la escotilla fue arrancada abriéndola. Ella trago saliva, sintiendo miedo. Darien sería el primero en la puerta? Ella estaba segura de que seria. La mataría en el momento o la llevaría al Rally para hacerlo? Ella estaba segura que estaría tan furioso que él quería terminar con su vida. Parecía del tipo implacable. El temor cayo al ver al hombre que entro en la capsula. No era Darien. Ni siquiera era un cyborg. El era un humano pero con cicatrices y algo andaba mal con su cabeza, solo algunos manchones de pelo en algunos lugares como si hubiera sufrido envenenamiento por radiación. Lo había visto antes en las noticias cuando una nave tuvo algún tipo de falla de contención. Los sobrevivientes perdieron mechones de pelo que nunca les volvió a crecer sin cirugía, si es que tenían suerte suficiente de que se pudiera arreglar. El hombre flotaba en la capsula y sus ojos se encontraron. Cerca de darle un infarto el terror la golpeo. Sus ojos eran de dos colores diferentes. Lo había visto en las noticias también. Definitivamente había sufrido de envenenamiento por radiación severa. Desde el color diferente de sus ojos, la falta de cabello en su cabeza y las cicatrices en la piel, ella sabía cuándo había sido expuesto. Los fetos expuestos a altas dosis de radiación nacieron como este hombre, lo que indicaba que era un habitante del espacio condenado a cadena perpetua. A medida que avanzaba, tomando de los asientos para flotar en su camino hacia ella, ella consiguió una buena mirada de sus manos deformes. Era sin duda un mutante de radiación completa lo que significaba que era un pirata. Por lo general, habían nacido en el espacio y vivían en naves viejas, inseguras, convirtiéndolos en monstruos virtuales.

—¿Que tenemos aquí?— Era la voz ronca del hombre. Ella vio más movimiento en la puerta del módulo, lo que le hizo girar la cabeza. Tres hombres que flotaban que estaban en tan mal estado físicamente como el primer hombre.

—¿Capsula 3, a qué distancia esta la estrella?

—No lo suficientemente cerca, — gruño el pirata cuando la agarro por los cabellos flotantes. Serena grito de dolor y se perdió lo que la computadora dijo cuándo un brazo la arranco de la silla. Su cuerpo flotaba libremente por la cabina. El hombre la había arrancado por lo que fue empujada en la dirección de los otros tres mutantes hasta que unas manos ásperas la agarraron. Serena intento patearlos y arañarlos, pero la falta de gravedad se lo impedía. La arrastraron por la escotilla por una manga que se conectaba a una nave pirata. La escotilla se cerró y la gravedad repentinamente volvió. Serena cayo. Golpeándose en el piso de la manga, el dolor le atravesó la cabeza y la espalda, donde había sido más afectada. Los tres hombres mutantes la agarraron y la levantaron. Oyó una puerta deslizarse abriéndose en la nave pirata y luego fue llevada al área de carga. Uno la tenia de los brazos y los otros dos en cada pierna. Vio las vigas y el techo encima de ella. Cajas estaban embaladas y amarradas en la bodega.

—No— grito ella. Lucho pero no pudo escapar. Los hombres tiraron de ella más alto, aventándola a una mesa grande cuadrada con suficiente fuerza que el dolor le atravesó la espalda cuando aterrizo. El aire se fue de sus pulmones. Ásperas manos se apoderaron de ella, ya que rodo sobre su estómago. Uno de los hombres cayó sobre ella para sujetarla en su lugar. Serena aspiraba aire en sus pulmones. Su muñeca fue jalada encima de ella, algo la sujeto tan dolorosamente que ella grito. La otra muñeca la jalaron hacia arriba y más dolor se disparó en el brazo cuando algo le pellizco su muñeca.

—Bien— susurro una voz áspera. —¿Donde están las otras naves?

—El saltador se aproxima rápidamente. La segunda nave es más lenta y grande.

—Jala hacia atrás del asteroide. Vamos a estar fuera de los censores y podemos saltarles como hicimos con la capsula. En el momento. Cuando las alarmas de proximidad se apaguen nosotros los engancharemos. Serán dos por un día. Vamos a dejar que la nave grande se vaya, por desgracia. Los perderemos en el cinturón de asteroides, donde no se atreverán a seguirnos— Manos se apoderaron de sus caderas y tiraron fuera de la caja mientras el peso se quitaba. El hombre que se le había clavado olía horrible. Ella respiraba por la boca para no vomitar. La bodega de carga entera olía a basura y carne podrida así que no solo era su hedor lo que le llegaba. Ella levanto la cabeza, agitando el pelo de los ojos, para ver al menos siete mutantes de radiación cerca de ella. El hombre detrás de ella deslizo sus manos por su cintura y alcanzo la parte frontal de sus pantalones.

—Muy bonito— gruño uno de los hombres. Si las serpientes pudieran hablar Serena imagino que así sonarían. El miedo apareció cuando la mano comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Había oído historias de horror acerca de piratas que ponían sus manos en las mujeres. Ella hecho la cadera hacia adelante, moliendo su pelvis entre la caja y la mano del hombre, tratando de aplastarlo. Ella vio que sus muñecas estaban atadas por encima del borde de la caja. La sangre corría por uno de sus dedos. La habían atado con tanta fuerza que sus manos estaban entumecidas y las correas que ellos usaban habían cortado su piel. Ella tiro de todos modos, tratando de liberarse. El dolor hizo que jadeara. El hombre detrás maldijo cuando su rodilla se estrelló contra la parte superior de su muslo. Serena grito.

—Quítale el pantalón. Quiero follar antes de que ataquemos la nave. Vamos a ver qué regalos lleva. Tal vez hay más mujeres. — Había sido el hombre que había subido a la capsula.

—Valgo una fortuna a cambio de rescate— Serena grito de terror. — Yo trabajo para Firmaline. Se pagara mucho por mi regreso sana y salva. — La mano que tiraba de su pantalón se congelo. Serena volvió la cabeza, mirando al horrible mutante que la agarraba. El miro al primer mutante que ella había visto en la capsula, lo que indicaba que era el encargado. El hombre la miro con sus ojos de dos colores, un iris totalmente blanco y se dio cuenta de que tenía un ojo ciego. Su otro ojo era de color marrón y de aspecto lechoso. Ella lo miro a los ojos y trato de no mostrar horror en su rostro lleno de baches y cicatrices.

—Soy Serenity Tsukino. Mi familia es rica también. Usted podría duplicar el rescate. Usted puede nombrar un precio. Ellos no van a pagar si me lastiman. — ella mintió. Su familia todavía pagaría, independientemente de su condición, siempre y cuando respirara. Firmaline no. La empresa se negaba a pagar por empleados inservibles. Si Serena fuera violada ella iba ser considerada inservible porque ellos la considerarían inestable.

—Piense en ello. Lastimarme no es digno de la perdida de los beneficios. — El hombre frunció el ceño. Se torcieron sus labios deformados horriblemente. Su boca se abrió y vio que faltaban dientes y torcido ennegrecidos.

—¿Cuál es su código de identificación de empleado?— El alivio la golpeo.

—Serenity cuatro-cuatro-seis-treinta y nueve— El hombre giro la cabeza para mirar a uno de los hombres.

—Verifícalo. Contacta con ellos y ve lo que ofrecen por ella— Uno de los hombres se dio la vuelta, salió casi corriendo a la zona de carga. La mano dejo los pantalones de Serena cuando el hombre atrás de ella se apartó de su cuerpo. Dos tonos de ojos se acercaron, el la estudio.

—¿Quien nos sigue?— Ella dudo.

—No sé. Pensé que eran piratas.

—¿Como acabaste en una capsula?— Miente, ella pensó frenética.

—Habíamos tenido problemas con el motor. A causa de mi valor fui puesta en una capsula de seguridad. La capsula no funcionaba bien y volé lejos de la nave. No son los que nos persiguen, porque están fuera de línea por reparaciones. — El hombre que había huido regreso en menos de un minuto.

—El campo de asteroides está bloqueando las transmisiones de modo que no hay señal. — Otro mutante se acercó y se froto la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Yo digo que la tenemos y que la tomemos sin romper nada. Ellos van a pagar si no está rota. — ella se estremeció de repugnancia.

—Ellos no a pagar si me violan. Me consideraran empleado no apto debido a inestabilidad mental. — No tenía que mentir acerca de eso. — Yo soy representante de ventas que tiene que viajar a menudo por el espacio profundo. No voy a ser capaz de hacer nada si me atacan. Ellos no me dejaran hacer esas misiones. Voy a ser inútil para Firmaline y no van a pagar por mi regreso. Siempre escanean a sus empleados antes de pagar. Si alguna vez han tratado de pedir un rescate con ellos entonces lo saben.

—Capitán— gruño una voz desde loa altavoces. –El saltador nos está buscando. Ha entrado al campo de asteroides— Dos tonos giraron fuera.

—No la toquen. Vigílenla. Vamos a derribar la nave— Los piratas iban a atacar al Rally. Temiendo por la seguridad de Darien a Serena la golpeo. El había dicho que el Rally estaba fuertemente blindado así que ella rezo porque así fuera. Si los piratas atacaban al Rally, Darien podría estallar la nave en la que ella estaba. Sus ojos viajaron al área de carga, pensando que no sería una perdida. Era un tanque de basura flotante por lo que podía oler y ver. Los hombres que iban a bordo eran todos mutantes de radiación que se habían vuelto para atacar naves espaciales con fines de lucro y eran también violadores. Ella iba a morir, pero lo prefería a sufrir su brutalidad.

La nave vibro cuando los motores se encendieron. Un sonido agudo se emitió mientras los motores se estremecieron. El miedo la golpeo. La nave se encontraba en muy mal estado. Oyó gemir el metal, preguntándose qué significaba eso, sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía ser nada bueno. Segundos después, los hombres empezaron a gritar.

—Que está pasando?— grito el hombre que la estaba vigilando. Otro mutante corrió dentro del área de carga en la dirección que los otros habían desaparecido. El corrió a la esquina más lejana.

Ellos tienen armas— Grito el hombre mientras corría. –Hemos sido dañados. Estoy sellando mi culo al tanque de modo que cuando se rompa el casco no sea succionado.

—Mierda— Jadeo el hombre detrás de ella. El corrió a la esquina también, dejando a Serena atada a la jaula de madera. Los motores murieron lentamente. Ellos no se apagaron solamente. Ellos gemían y se sacudían. Por lo menos el sonido de tono alto murió con los motores. Una sacudida dolorosa corrió por sus piernas desde sus pies al suelo. Algo había golpeado la nave lo suficiente para causar que el metal le enviara ondas de choque a través de las tablas del suelo. Ella tiro de sus pies a lo alto así ella se mantenía en la parte superior de la jaula. Un impulso fuerte envió su cuerpo a deslizarse unos centímetros de la jaula, pero al estar atada la mantenía de volar rodando lejos. La gravedad estaba pero un grito de su garganta salió de ella cuando la nave comenzó a inclinarse mucho. Los estabilizadores se habían dañado. Serena vio la cubierta levantada de un lado. Las cajas que no estaban atadas comenzaron a deslizarse hacia la parte inferior de la ahora parte baja del piso, chocando con las paredes de metal. Ella rodo fuera de la jaula y se estrelló contra el suelo dolorosamente, ya que no podía detener la caída, cuando la nave se inclinó más. Sus manos atadas le impedían deslizarse por el suelo inclinado de la pared. Ella miro a la gran jaula del tamaño de una mesa y se sintió aliviada de estar sujeta a la cubierta. No se iba a deslizar hacia ella y aplastarla. Algo cayó con fuerza en el suelo inclinado. Serena miro hacia arriba, otro grito rasgado salió de ella cuando vio un gran barril rodando hacia ella. Ella volvió a gritar y uso sus pies para abrazar la cubierta para darle la vuelta a su cuerpo y rodar, apenas salió del camino, antes de que pasara junto a ella. Se estrelló contra algo más abajo. La cubierta se encontraba ahora a unos buenos cuarenta y cinco grados de ángulo. Rezo para que la nave no rodara hasta el final.

Algo cayó en su mejilla. Ella miro como gotas de sangre la golpeaban otra vez. Los lazos que habían usado en sus muñecas estaban rasgando más profundamente en su carne. Su peso estaba soportado por los lazos, haciendo que la sangre corriera por sus brazos ahora que estaba poniendo presión sobre ellos. Estaba agradecida de que sus manos estuvieran entumecidas porque temía que los lazos iban a cortar sus manos en sus muñecas mientras su peso las tensaba. Ardientes lágrimas se derramaron por el rostro de Serena. Ella nunca debió haber salido de la estrella. Iba a morir horriblemente.

Una explosión sacudió la nave con una explosión ensordecedora. Cerró los ojos y dijo una oración final mientras yacía en el suelo sucio. Espero a que la succión empezara. Había leído sobre lo que les pasaba a las naves con el casco roto. En cuestión de minutos, si una persona con mala suerte de sobrevivir tanto tiempo, todo el aire seria absorbido por el vacío del espacio. Iba a morir dolorosamente, pero rápido. El metal crujió fuerte cerca ella. Ella se puso tensa. Serena cerró los ojos con más fuerza, esperando que la succión la golpeara. Estaba agradecida por una cosa realmente. Estaba atada por lo que su cuerpo no sería absorbido en el espacio para flotar por ahí para siempre. Por lo menos dentro de la nave su familia podría tener algún día su cuerpo para sepultar al ser descubierto. Los hombres gritaban y entonces oyó chasquidos. Ella frunció el ceño, reconociendo el sonido. Ella había visto suficientes videos en acción para reconocer que las armas hacia ese ruido. Abrió los ojos y volteo la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, ella vio cyborgs entrar al área de carga. Por encima de ella vio un mutante asomado a la escotilla disparando hacia abajo a los cyborgs. Serena volteo la cabeza y vio a Darien. El sostenía una arma pack pero no le dio tiempo de mirarla cuando el apunto el arma y disparo de nuevo. Por encima de ella un hombre grito, haciendo que ella levantara su cabeza al momento para ver la mutante caer de la escotilla. El se deslizo de cara primero cayendo a ocho metros de donde ella yacía. El se deslizo blandamente por la cubierta inclinada, hasta que se estrelló contra la pared de la zona de carga con un ruido repugnante.

—Ve por ella— Gruño Darien. —Nosotros te cubrimos.

Darien había venido por ella. Serena lo miro donde él se apoyaba contra la pared y la cubierta inclinada. El sostuvo el arma pack firmemente en su mano, apuntando hacia la zona de la había salido los disparos, todavía sin mirarla. Ella vio movimiento por debajo de ella y volteo la cabeza. Rubeus estaba usado lo que parecía ser ganchos para escalar arriba al piso hacia ella. Ella encontró sus ojos, viendo lo enojado que estaba mientras él se le quedaba viendo. El escalo la cubierta hasta que su gran cuerpo estuvo a su lado y la miro a los ojos por largos momentos antes de tirar de un cuchillo de su cinturón.

—Tu estas con la mierda hasta el cuello— gruño él en voz baja. –No quiero ser tú cuando lleguemos al Rally. — Ella trago saliva fuerte mientras Rubeus cortaba a través de los lazos que unían sus muñecas, usando su pierna para sujetarla a la cubierta así ella no se deslizaría lejos. Él metió su cuchillo de nuevo dentro de su cinturón y envolvió con sus fuertes brazos su cintura. Ella ni siquiera jadeo cuando el hombre grande la rodo a la parte superior de su cuerpo así su espalda estaba sobre el pecho de él. Rubeus arranco la herramienta de gancho del suelo, liberándolos y comenzó a deslizarse por la cubierta hacia Darien y sus hombres.

Rubeus reforzó sus pies, levantándolos para que cuando llegaran las piernas recibieron el impacto de chocar contra la pared. El maldijo en voz baja cuando él la rodo. En un latido él estaba sobre sus pies, llegando abajo y agarrándola de la cintura para tira de ella fuera del piso. Rubeus la sujetaba así mientras el escalaba fuera de la escotilla explotada con Serena doblada sobre su brazo. Le dolió pero ella no grito de dolor, estaba aterrada. En cuestión de segundos el la llevaba atreves de la manga que estaba adherida del Rally a la nave pirata.

Rubeus irrumpió en la habitación que no era más que una sala de escotilla. Si el sello de la manga se rompiera esa habitación mantendría al trasporte saltador de violar su casco. El apretó el botón que abrió las puertas. Un segundo más tarde estaba en un área de carga mucho más pequeña. Vio a dos grandes jaulas puestas. Rubeus la dejo en el suelo y la agarro por la parte de atrás del cuello. Ella vio cinco mujeres humanas encerradas en la jaula más grande. Vestían overoles azules del espacio que se sentían cómodos para viajar, la marca de su logotipo en el pecho de sus trajes. Ella solo les dio una mirada a ellas antes de que Rubeus abriera la puerta de la jaula y la empujo dentro rudamente. Ella se cayó dentro y grito cuando el piso de metal golpeo sus rodillas. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—Si tú fueras mía. Te mataría— gruño Rubeus. –Antes de haber tomado unos cuantos centímetros de tu culo con mi cinturón— Serena se desplomo, colapsando en sus piernas así que se sentó sobre ellas. Sus muñecas le quemaban con dolor y hormigueaban sus manos y la sensación la golpeo mientras la sangre fluyo de regreso en ellas. Ella estaba temblando cuando se arrancó los lazos de las ataduras que habían utilizado en sus muñecas. Sus muñecas estaban cortadas y goteaban sangre. Todo lo que podía hacer era acunarlas en su pecho.

—Aquí— le espeto Rubeus. –Limpia y soluciónalo tú misma— El botiquín de los primeros auxilios golpeo el suelo de la jaula. Su mirada se levantó. Rubeus estaba ahí de pie mirándola.

—Gracias— Él se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta por la que acababan de llegar, pero se abrió antes de que el la alcanzara. Darien y cuatro cyborgs entraron en el área de carga. Los ojos de Serena fueron hacia Darien, pero él no la miro, ni una sola vez. Se volvió hacia uno de los cyborgs.

—Dile a Malachite que libere la manga. Vamos a volar su casco de nave y remolcarlo a la Estrella. Podríamos utilizar el metal de la nave en material de construcción en Garden. La mayor parte de su carga estaba sujeta para que no se alejaran flotando. Escanea por vida para asegurarnos de que todos estén muertos. — Serena vio a Darien salir del área de carga sin siquiera girar la cabeza para Serenarla. Los hombres aseguraron la puerta y luego siguieron a Darien afuera. Con manos temblorosas abrió el botiquín y comenzó.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Serena observo a las cinco mujeres que estaban entre los veinte tantos y a mediados de los treinta. Había conseguido sus nombres pero solo podía recordar dos de ellos. Su mente estaba en una nube y ella sabía que estaba sufriendo un shock por pérdida de sangre y tenía fiebre. La bodega de la nave pirata había sido tan inmunda que se había inyectado un antibiótico en el brazo para evitar la infección. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el suelo, titiritando y miserable, pero sabía que estaba en malas condiciones. Lita, una pelirroja con pequeños ojos azules brillantes, estaba agazapada en la otra jaula viendo a Serena.

—Está muy enferma— Serena apretó los dientes para poder hablar.

—Hace frio aquí?

—No. Está ardiendo. Puedo ver como esta enrojecida— Lita se puso de pie y grito. –¡Hola! ¡Alguien que ayude! ¿Puede alguien oírme? ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! — En menos de un minuto las puertas se abrieron y Rubeus salto ahí. El miro a la pelirroja.

— ¿Que está mal?— Lita apunto a Serena.

—Se está muriendo, maldita sea. Ella está temblando y la inyección que se dio ella misma no está funcionando. Por favor ayúdela.— Serena a su vez miraba la cara de Rubeus. Un gesto desfiguro su rostro mientras la miraba. Alargo la mano hacia su cintura para sacar la llave.

—Tú trata de hacer algo y te golpeo. ¿Lo entiendes?— Ella ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Se hizo un ovillo, temblaba tanto como para pensar en una respuesta de listilla. Estaba helada y miserable. Rubeus abrió la puerta de la jaula y se agacho cuando entro. Él se quitó uno de sus guantes y le acaricio la mejilla y luego la frente. Ella vio sus ojos estrecharse mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Maldita sea— el cayo de rodillas, puso sus brazos alrededor de Serena y la levanto. Se puso de pie y se agacho para salir de la jaula, llevándola contra su pecho. –Malachite ponte en contacto con la Estrella inmediatamente. Conéctanos rápido. Serena está realmente enferma.

Tenemos que llevarla con Doc ahora mismo.

—Entendido— una profunda voz masculina dijo a través del sistema de voces. — ¿Debo informar a Darien?

—Si— La mirada de Rubeus bajo a Serena. –Ella está en mal estado— Serena se estremeció en sus brazos, aunque su cuerpo estuviera caliente contra el suyo. A medida que la estudiaba cuidadosamente su mirada se suavizo. Ella se sorprendió de que le importara si se estaba muriendo o no. El la acuno suavemente, caminando hacia la puerta donde ella había entrado a la nave. Se quedó ahí para recargar su espalda contra la pared.

—Aguanta, Serena. Nos estamos conectando a la Estrella. Doc te va arreglar— Ella solo lo miro. El la miraba con ojos preocupados. El cambio su peso cuando la nave dio un ligero golpe. Rubeus se apartó de la pared, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Se puso de frente a la puerta y espero. Finalmente se abrió. Serena vio el pasillo, reconociendo la estrella. Fue su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

Serena despertó cuando le quitaban la ropa. Ella abrió los ojos para ver a Doc e Rubeus que la desnudaban. Ella trato de combatir pero no tenía fuerzas. Doc se inclinó sobre ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cálmate Serena. Te vamos a sacar la ropa. Está bien. Tengo que revisarte. Tienes una infección en alguna parte y no es de las muñecas dañadas. Ya las inspeccione en primer lugar. Necesitas un antibiótico más fuerte, pero necesito saber cuál te puedo dar. ¿Sabes de otras lecciones de tu cuerpo?— Ella no podía recordar ninguna. Ella negó con la cabeza y luego se quejó de dolor cuando Rubeus le saco las botas de sus pies. Ella miro hacia abajo a su cuerpo como las grandes manos le tocaban la cadera. Rubeus la miro mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones. Él le disparo una mirada a Doc.

—Nunca pensé que yo tendría la oportunidad de quitarle los pantalones, considerando lo posesivo que es Darien con ella — Doc parecía enojado.

—Tú solo desnúdala o vente al infierno de mi área médica. Ella es una paciente en este momento. ¿Donde esta Darien? ¿Ha sido informado?— Rubeus abrió los pantalones y engancho su brazo alrededor de las rodillas de Serena. Él le alzo el culo de la mesa y engancho su otra mano en la cintura de los pantalones. El los tiro hacia bajo, exponiéndola a la vista. Estaba demasiado débil y enferma para estar avergonzada de que no llevara ropa interior y que los dos hombres fueran a verla desnuda.

—Él fue informado.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?— Doc atajo la parte delantera de su camisa, rasgándola lejos de ella una vez que le había quitado cada manga.

—El está en Control— Rubeus se quedó con la boca abierta en su cuerpo. — No veo ninguna lesión.

—Vamos a darle la vuelta— dijo Doc. Serena no lucho con los hombres que se apoderaron de su cuerpo desnudo para girarla. A continuación, Doc maldijo. —Ellos la han rasguñado. Esas son marcas de uñas. — Malditos mutantes.

— ¿Que está mal en mí?— A Serena le castañeteaban los dientes. — Tengo mucho frió. — Una mano firme aterrizo en su espalda.

—No te muevas. ¿Fuiste violada, Serena?

—No— Ella oyó a los dos hombres suspirar de alivio.

—Uno de los mutantes rasguños tu espalda baja. ¿Ellos te tocaron toda? ¿Trataron de quitarte los pantalones?— Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Les ofrecí dinero de rescate para que pararan. Ellos lo hicieron.

—Uno de ellos te rasguño. Lo que pasa con los mutantes es que son unos hijos de puta que llevan desagradables infecciones y te rompió la piel— Doc sonaba enojado. —Dame el inyector rojo— le ordeno a Rubeus.

— ¿Va a sobrevivir?— Rubeus sonaba preocupado.

—Si responde a la hyperrantibiotic entonces se recuperara. Si ella esta séptica entonces no podrá hacerlo. No creo que la infección allá ido tan lejos, pero tenemos que tenerla bajo control. Si sus picos de fiebre son muy altos, va correr el riesgo de convulsionarse y tener daño cerebral. Lo sabremos en pocas horas. Si se le detecta a tiempo y los medicamentos entran en acción, ella estará un poco débil pero se recuperara rápidamente. Creo que esos bastardos no habían tenido una mujer en mucho tiempo. Ella es muy bonita y se vendería a muy buen precio como esclava sexual. Ellos tenían que saber que eran portadores de infección y que si la violaban la mataría en cuestión de días con solo tocarla uno de ellos— Rubeus maldijo.

— ¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades?

—Todo depende de lo fuerte que sea— suspiro Doc. —Ella es una cosa pequeña. — Serena se estremeció de dolor cuando Doc le inyecto el hyperantibiotic. La cubrió con una manta y extendió la mano para acariciar su hombro. — Aguante cariño. — le dijo Doc en voz baja. —Tú eres dura.

—Voy a informar a Darien y decirle lo serio que es esto— Rubeus suspiro. —Estoy seguro que va a bajar de inmediato.

—La voy a poner a dormir. Ella necesita descansar para combatir la infección— Doc se inclinó así Serena pudo ver su cara y sonrió. –Darien vendrá abajo y sostendrá tu mano, de acuerdo? Te voy a poner a dormir.

—Tengo tanto fr... frio...

—Lo sé cariño. Tu solo duerme para que te mejores. — El levanto la sabana de su cadera y le dio otra inyección.

Serena se fue durmiendo.

En los próximos días, cada vez que abría los ojos, Doc estaba sentado en la cama médica junto a ella. Él había caminado hacia ella para decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella movió su brazo una vez y se dio cuenta de que la había conectado a la alimentación liquida.

— ¿Darien?— Doc parecía enojado.

—Él no está aquí Serena. Vino una vez. Él está preocupado por ti— El miro a otro lado cuando lo dijo. El dolor golpeo a Serena. Ella estaba mortalmente enferma y a Darien no le importaba. Estaba demasiado enojado con ella por huir de la Estrella y de él. Ella parpadeo para contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Él nunca me va a perdonar, verdad?— Doc vacilo.

—Los cyborgs son... bueno, son humanos en un montón de formas, pero toman algunas cosas mal. Creo que él siente que traicionaste su confianza. Eso es lo peor que se le puede hacer a uno de ellos. Él está muy malditamente enojado.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de deshacerse de sus marcas? ¿Te ha pedido el hacer eso para venderme a otra persona?— Doc miro a otro lado. Fue suficiente respuesta para Serena. Darien lo había pedido. Doc se aclaró la garganta.

—Las marcas de ese tipo son permanentes. Tendría que eliminar pulgadas de tejido y tendría que volver a crecer. Serian semanas de dolor. Tú serias encerrada en una cama médica para prevenir el sangrado y la cicatrización durante el rejuvenecimiento de la piel y el tejido, incluso si funcionara. Esas marcas están destinadas a ser para siempre. Darien entiende eso. Le dije cuando pregunto. — Ella cerró los ojos contendiendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Así que el tendrá que venderme a alguien aparte de un cyborg, verdad?— Doc vacilo.

—Sí. Ningún cyborg te querrá con su marca. Por lo menos no a largo plazo. Les molestaría. Ellos... oh diablos. Esto te está inquietando. No te preocupes por esto ahora, Serena. Solo ponte bien. — Ella se volvió a dormir. Fue en el siguiente ciclo del sueño que ella despertó. Ella estaba finalmente comenzando a sentirse mejor. Las luces del área médica se habían oscurecido y Doc no estaba en la cama médica a lado de ella, leyendo. Ella levanto la cabeza y casi jadeo. El miedo la golpeo de inmediato al ver a un hombre grande de pie en la cabecera de su cama. Su mirada voló arriba.

Darien estaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella lo miro en silencio aturdida, tomando en cuenta que se había cortado el pelo. Fue impactante verlo sin sus cabellos largos. Estaba cortado corto solo una pulgada de largo. Le daba un aspecto despiadado con su boca apretada en una línea, mientras que la furia ardía en sus ojos azul oscuro.

—Darien...— ella susurro su nombre.

—Yo he venido a evaluar mi propiedad— dijo con su profunda y fría voz. Ella se estremeció.

—Lo siento— El gruño bajo en su garganta.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Serena. ¿Sientes que casi nos cuestas el allanamiento a la Piera porque estábamos atracándola cuando me entere de que habías robado la capsula? ¿Te arrepientes por el combustible y los recursos desperdiciados por ir tras de ti? ¿Lamentas no haber escapado? ¿Tal vez lamentas que los piratas te atraparon antes que yo. Tal vez sientes que estas de vuelta aquí. De que te arrepientes exactamente? — Serena se apodero de la manta. Se sentía débil, pero con cuidado se sentó en la cama, envolviendo la manta más apretada a su cuerpo desnudo.

—Lamento todo. No pensé más allá de escapar. Pensé que si me iba no sería más una propiedad. — Él se tambaleo un poco en sus pies con sus manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon en los costados. Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon peligrosamente.

—Tú eres una propiedad, Serena. Tú eres mía para hacer lo que yo quiera. Casi logras matarte y también a mí con toda la tripulación del Rally, Muertos contigo si los piratas nos hubiera hecho caer en su lugar.

—Lo siento. Nunca tuve la intensión de poner tu vida en peligro.

—Lo hiciste— El dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo. –vas tener que ser castigada por lo que has hecho, Serena. Tú me has costado mucho dinero. Yo soy el que tuvo que pagar por el combustible que las dos naves gastaron por ir tras de ti. — Movimiento en la habitación en penumbra llamo la atención de Serena. Vio a Rubeus de pie a cinco metros atrás, detrás de Darien.

Darien volvió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto a Rubeus hacia adelante, Rubeus se acercó más. Serena vio al hombre con miedo. Ella sabía que él no le gustaba y se acordó de sus sugerencias de lo que haría con ella si fuera suya cuando él la había metido en la jaula. ¿Iba a sugerir a Darien que la matara o que Darien tomara su cinturón y eliminara una capas de piel de su culo? Él se detuvo junto a Darien Serenando hacia abajo a Serena. El terror la inundo al ver la ira en los ojos del otro cyborg. Ella se volteo hacia Darien callada con suplica. Sus ojos eran fríos.

—Te he vendido a Rubeus. — Las palabras la sorprendieron y la horrorizaron. Ella literalmente se tiro hacia atrás en la cama.

—Por favor, Darien. Lo siento. Te voy a pagar cada centavo que te coste. Yo tengo dinero. Por favor no hagas esto— Darien tenso la boca.

—Yo no quiero tu dinero. Rubeus te posee ahora— Darien giro sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a ella mientras se marchaba.

—Por favor Darien...— Ella se empujó fuera de la cama de medicina y se puso de pie. Ella se apodero de la manta para mantener su cuerpo cubierto y trato de correr detrás de la retirada de Darien. Ella sintió un tirón en el brazo donde la alimentaban donde la intravenosa estaba metida. Ella se la arranco. El mareo la golpeo pero tropezando tras él, arrastrando la manta que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Darien— grito ella. Él se quedó inmóvil, dándose la vuelta lentamente. Serena lo alcanzo y agarro su camisa con la mano libre. Ella se aferró a él desesperada mientras Serenaba hacia arriba a sus rasgos sorprendidos. Se había olvidado de lo grande y alto que era.

—Hare lo que sea, Darien. Por favor, no hagas esto. Quiero estar contigo— El alzo su mano para cubrir la de ella donde lo había agarrado de la camisa. Ella casi esperaba que el aplastar su mano con la suya, sabía de la fuerza que podía tener. Sin embargo su toque fue suave cuando sus dedos rodearon su puño.

—No te hubieras escapado si querías pertenecerme. Yo te he dado lo que querías Serenity Tsukino. Tú ya no eres de mi propiedad. Libérame y ve con tu nuevo dueño. — Ardientes lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

—Por favor Darien. Te lo suplico. No hagas esto. Estoy malditamente arrepentida. Estaba dolida. Tu... yo soy más que una propiedad. Yo...—El la corto.

—Tú eres una propiedad. Eres la propiedad de Rubeus ahora— El jalo su mano lejos y se alejó. El irrumpió en la puerta. Un sollozo arranco de Serena antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

— ¡Darien! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!—

Él no se detuvo o se dio la vuelta. Solamente dejo la gran área de carga, las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de él. Ella ignoro el frio suelo en contra de sus desnudas piernas y la incómoda manta torcida a su alrededor. Serena bajo la cabeza mientras los sollozos la sacudían. Ella no opuso resistencia cuando Rubeus la levanto del suelo para llevarla a la cama médica. Mientras el suavemente la dejaba sobre ella, ella alzo la mirada hacia él. Vio algo en los ojos de Rubeus que casi le pareció piedad.

El suspiro.

— ¿Que esperabas? Tú lo rechazaste cuando huiste. Tú lo avergonzaste delante de todos los hombres. Ellos se están burlando de él acerca de cómo huiste de él y como fue tras de ti. Él fue irracional al ordenar que dos naves fueran tras de ti. Estamos días fuera.

—Yo solo hui porque...

Rubeus cortó sus palabras.

—No importa porque lo hiciste. Ya está hecho. Descansa y sana. Te voy a recoger cuando Doc te de alta de Medica. — Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras se inclinaba para poner su cara a centímetros de la suya.

—Yo no voy hacer algo parecido a Darien. No voy a confiar en ti o te daré la oportunidad para avergonzarme. Tú aprenderás tu lugar esclava. Ese es tu título ahora. Tú aprenderás a contestar y hacer todo lo que yo digo. Si te resistes me voy a dar el placer de castigarte. Darien era suave en su trato, pero yo no lo seré. Si piensas huir esta noche déjame asegurarte que no tienes a donde ir. Yo estaré observando cada movimiento que hagas. Hay cámaras centradas en ti y Doc te colocara un implante de aturdimiento. Con una pulsación del botón una descarga de alto voltaje se disparara en tu columna vertebral de forma que te paralizara temporalmente así que te caerás donde estés. Vas a sufrir mucho si intentas cualquier cosa, esclava.

Serena se limitó a mirarlo. Dentro de ella se adormeció por la sorpresa. Rubeus sonrió fríamente.

—A diferencia de Darien, no me importa compartir mis bienes si me cabrean. Quiero que pienses eso. ¿Alguna vez has sido atada y compartida con hombres? Ni siquiera serás capaz de luchar. Lo que ellos quieran hacerte lo van hacer. Sera mejor que me complazcas cuando yo te meta en la cama, lo suficiente para hacerme considerar querer castigarte de esa manera.

El horror la golpeo. Ella estaba en el infierno. Tal vez morir en el barco pirata hubiera sido mejor. Ella vio como Rubeus giraba sobre sus talones y se marchaba. Las puertas de carga se cerraron de golpe detrás de él. Ella se recostó, haciendo un ovillo, mientras las calientes lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cuando no tuvo más lágrimas utilizo la manta para sonarse y secarse los ojos. Darien la había vendido a Rubeus y la odiaba. Ella no quería que Rubeus la tocara. Si tenía que ser una propiedad, quería pertenecer a Darien. Ella se bajó de la cama médica y se dirigió a la sala de limpieza. En el interior ella vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Se veía como el infierno con su largo cabello rubio despeinado, ojos rojos, hinchados y la nariz igual. Ella dejo caer la manta, entro en la unidad de limpieza. Se froto cada centímetro de su piel. Doc, le había dado un cepillo de dientes, el cual utilizo y luego retiro una vestimenta médica de la cabina. Estaban grandes de tamaño para adaptarse a los cyborg. La camisa era enorme y los pantalones se le caían. Ella descarto los pantalones.

El área de carga estaba vacía cuando salió de la unidad de limpieza. Estaba bastante segura que no había cámaras en la sala de limpieza. Había estado segura que Rubeus estaría esperándola afuera de la puerta para checarla. La camisa médica caí sobre la mitad de sus muslos. Ella camino a la cama médica con las piernas temblorosas, sintiéndose débil por los días de fiebre. Inspecciono el área de carga. Ella prefería estar muerta que pertenecer a Rubeus. La idea de suplicarle a Darien le llego. Haría cualquier cosa si él la compraba de nuevo. Ella sabía que ellos vigilarían las capsulas. Escapar de la nave no era una posibilidad, pero ella tenía que llegar a él.

Recordó el camino de sus aposentos desde la bahía médica. Su pelo mojado le caía por la espalda y le humedeció la camisa médica. Ella respiro hondo. Cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que Rubeus se diera cuenta de que había abandonado la zona? La estaba Serenando ahora? Si lo estaba haciendo ella no lograría salir del área de carga. Tomo una cuantas respiraciones más y luego se parto de la cama médica y corrió hacia las puertas. Se abrieron automáticamente con su proximidad. Ella había esperado que ellos la bloquearan. Corrió directamente hacia el ascensor. Odiaba a las malditas cosas pero era el medio de trasporte más rápido en la nave y no tenía tiempo para cazar escotillas.

Serena espero que el dolor la golpeara por el implante de shock pero no fue así. Pulso el botón para el nivel de los cuartos de Darien. El ascensor se movió y ella apretó los dientes. Realmente necesitaban arreglar estas cosas, pensó. Se movía demasiado rápido, era demasiado desagradable, pero cuando vio que no había seguridad esperándola para agarrarla en el pasillo. Se movió con rapidez. Ella estaba atemorizada de que el implante de shock actuara en cualquier momento o que un cyborg la detuviera. Los cuartos de Darien eran fáciles de encontrar. Serenando fijamente la puerta, ella no sabía cómo conseguir que la maldita cosa se abriera ya que nunca le habían dado acceso a ella. Ella puso su mano sobre el teclado del escáner remplazado pero no la admitió. Ella uso las manos para golpear la puerta.

Nada. Las lágrimas la cegaron por un momento. Darien estaba ahí y no la oía, porque las paredes eran demasiado gruesas o estaba fuera. Ella escucho botas pesadas golpear el metal, diciendo que venía alguien. No tenía a donde ir y ningún lugar a donde esconderse así que solo se quedó ahí esperando que el sonido se hiciera más fuerte.

—Entiendo— Darien sonaba enojado. — Asegúrense que las capsulas estén bloqueadas. Hagan una búsqueda en la nave. Analicen en busca de todo signo de vida en la nave y confirmar.

El doblo en la esquina y vio a Serena. Él estaba agarrando el dispositivo sobre su oreja. Se quedó inmóvil, solo sus ojos se abrieron.

Un gesto desfiguro sus rasgos.

—Cancelar eso. La encontré. Ella está en el nivel seis. Yo la tengo— el hizo una pausa. –Sí. Informar a Rubeus donde se encuentra. Él puede recogerla. —Ella se dio cuenta de los otros dos cyborg detrás de Darien que habían dejado de caminar cuando él lo hizo. Darien la miro furioso, dejo caer la mano de su kit de cabeza.

—Las capsulas no están en este piso. ¿Te perdiste en tu segundo intento de huir de la nave?— Ella ignoro a los otros cyborg.

—Yo no estaba tratando de escapar. Yo te estaba buscando. Es por eso que estaba golpeando la puerta.

Los ojos fríos de él se estrecharon.

—Rubeus viene en camino para regresarte a Medicina. Serás atada a la cama esta vez hasta que Doc te de alta después de su ciclo de sueño— Serena se quedó Serenando a Darien.

—Por favor no lo hagas. No voy a tratar de escapar otra vez de ti. No me vendas a Rubeus. Por favor. Te voy a pagar lo que te costó encontrarme. Tengo el dinero. Te daré todo lo que tengo. Darien. Demonios, tú vas a beneficiarte. Cualquier cosa que pago Rubeus por mí, voy a pagarte también. Lo puedo conseguir, lo que sea. Nada más no dejes que él me lleve.

Serena oyó pies con botas acercarse a sus espaldas desde el área de despegue. Ella volvió la cabeza para ver a Rubeus saltar hacia ella. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio la intensa ira en su rostro. El hecho de que su cabello no estuviera sujeto y la llama de color rojo de su pelo ondulando fluía sobre su cuerpo era otro espectáculo impactante. Ella volteo su cabeza había atrás para mirar hacia a arriba a Darien, instintivamente conociendo a Rubeus él iba a arrastrarla fuera cuándo llegara hacia ella.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: HAHAHA no se pueden quejar hay tienen sus 4 capis y no es nuestra culpa si quedo en lo mejor muajajajaj ¬¬ espero sus Review vamos haber que piensan de Darien si hizo bien o mal en vender a Serena :0 hooooooo¡ bueno saludos y hasta el viernes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**Hola chicas aquí tienen 3 capítulos más que los disfruten y esperamos sus Reviews. Hasta mañana.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Flint y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Sin pensarlo Serena se movió, se echó sobre Darien. El retrocedió un paso y ella tropezó. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas siendo capaz de agarrar su cintura. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su muslo. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra la pierna, con firmeza apretando con sus dos brazos.

—Por favor Darien. Yo entrare en juicio si es lo que se necesita No lo hagas. Voy hacer lo que quieras. Pero no dejes que me lleve. No me vendas. Lo juro por Dios, que nunca voy a huir de nuevo. Tú me dices lo que quieres lo hare. Lo juro por mi vida— Ella estaba consciente de que Darien se tensó desde que envolvió sus muslo y su cara estaba en la parte interior de su pierna. Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza. Lo oyó tomar una respiración profunda. Él no la iba a alejarla de él.

—Por favor te lo ruego Darien. Cualquier cosa. Me dijiste que no me harías daño. Él lo hará— Manos ásperas agarraron sus hombros mientras ellas la forzaban a desprenderse de Darien. El tropezó un poco por la fuerza que ella lo sostenía. Rubeus la obligo a pararse, sus manos dolorosamente sobre sus brazos, por lo que dio un grito ahogado de dolor. Ella se dio la vuelta para hacer frente al cyborg enojado. Rubeus bajo la cabeza para mirarla.

—Te dije que no huyeras— el soltó un brazo y alzo su mano. –Veo que necesitas mano dura para aprender a obedecer a tu amo— la iba a golpear. Serena gimió y se abría derrumbado si no fuera porque la sujetaba con el otro brazo con mucha fuerza. El la mantenía de pie contra su cuerpo. En el último segundo su mano se detuvo. Ella volteo la cabeza. Darien se había apoderado de la muñeca de Rubeus. Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas— Los ojos de Rubeus se estrecharon.

—Tú me la vendiste a mí— Con furia apretó la boca Darien.

—Te dije que te la vendía si no abusabas de ella.

—Ella necesita una buena zurra. Tal vez si la hubieras puesto sobre las rodillas no hubiera escapado— Darien miro furioso.

—La venta no es definitiva hasta que Doc la libere de medicina. Él no lo ha hecho. Suéltala ahora— Ella vio la sorpresa cruzar los rasgos de Rubeus, pero el soltó a Serena a regañadientes. Darien envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena, tirando de su espalda contra su cuerpo.

El la abrazo. Darien suspiro.

—Déjennos. La voy a llevar a medicina después de haber hablado con ella— Rubeus no se movió, pero vio a Darien en su lugar.

—Sabes lo que estás haciendo?— Darien hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza.

—La voy a llevar a medicina después de que hayamos resuelto esto. Nuestra discusión no se olvidara— Rubeus asintió con la cabeza y entorno los ojos mientras mirada hacia abajo a Serena.

—Voy a tratar contigo mañana— Era una amenaza. Serena volteo en los brazos sueltos de Darien para abrazarlo. Él había impedido que Rubeus le pegara. Ella se acurruco en su cuerpo. Ardientes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella no intento detenerlas. Pensó que Darien podía sentir las lágrimas a través de su ropa, no traía el uniforme. Llevaba pantalones y una camisa gris a juego hechos de algún material suave y gris. Había visto algunos hombres que trabajaban vistiendo trajes como el que él llevaba.

Darien la dejo sujetarlo durante treinta segundos aproximadamente antes de agarrarla por los brazos.

—Suéltame. Vamos a mis cuartos a hablar— Ella dejo que se soltara, pero no quería. Darien cerró la distancia a la puerta para recorrer con su palma sobre el teclado de la cerradura. Las puertas se abrieron al instante. Hizo una pausa y la miro.

—Entra— Serena casi corrió hacia los cuartos que había compartido con Darien. Vio que nada había cambiado. Al sonido de las puertas cerrando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Darien. El vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza hacia ella.

—No te entiendo. En primer lugar, te escapas de mí y ahora estas pidiendo que te acepte de vuelta— Ella se secó las lágrimas mientras lo miraba.

—Por favor no me vendas a ese hombre.

—Ya está hecho. Cuando Doc regrese a su turno en siete horas él te dará de alta de medicina. Tú perteneces a Rubeus.

—Yo sé que metí la pata, pero tú me heriste. Soy humana, maldita sea. Somos emocionales. Me dejaste en claro que no soy nada para ti más que una propiedad. Yo soy...— Ella tomó una respiración profunda. –Me has hecho daño, heriste mis sentimientos y tenía miedo de que te aburrieras de mí y me vendieras. Mi hermano tenía una colección de tarjetas. Quiero ser más que una maldita colección de tarjetas para ti. Es por eso que escape. Tú me salvaste de nuevo. Por favor, no dejes que Rubeus me lleve, Darien.

—Tú sigues siendo una propiedad de modo que nada ha cambiado. Tus sentimientos aun van estar heridos.

—Si lo están, pero estoy aquí. No me fui. Si tengo que pertenecer a alguien, prefiero que seas tú— El frunció el ceño.

—Tu lógica es nula, Serena.

—Si yo estuviera en la tierra mi vida sería diferente, pero estoy aquí. Si tengo que estar aquí, quiero estar contigo. Que no hay de lógico en eso? Rubeus me odia y me va hacer daño. Tú me prometiste que no me harías daño y no lo hiciste.

—Crees que estas más segura conmigo, ¿que no te hare daño?

—Tú me dijiste que no me harías daño.

—Yo dije eso— el asintió. –Desnúdate Serena— Ella lo miro fijamente y luego tomo la parte inferior de su camiseta médica. Él la deseaba.

¿Eso significaba que había cambiado de opinión? Quería preguntarle.

Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla rápidamente cuando Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Sin palabras Serena. Solo haz lo que te digo. Demuéstrame que me puedes obedecer. Quítate la ropa y metete a la cama ahora mismo— Sonaba como una segunda oportunidad, Ella se quitó la camiseta médica para revelar que no estaba usando nada debajo. Darien fijo sus ojos en su cuerpo mientras la observaba. La pasión ardía en sus ojos azul oscuro. Él se inclinó quitándose cada bota. La camisa y los pantalones le siguieron. Ella se subió a la cama mientras lo veía desnudarse. Le quito el aliento. Él era perfección mientras se movía a la cama.

—Abre las piernas para mí— Ella abrió las piernas par en par. El subió a la cama para sentarse entre sus muslos. Su mirada poso en su sexo expuesto antes de recorrerla por el cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron.

—Tienes que obedecerme— dijo en voz baja. — ¿Puedes hacerlo?—Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ella le obedecería si él se quedaba con ella.

Ella feliz haría cualquier cosa que le dijera si no la vendía a Rubeus. Ella no quería que nadie la tocara solo Darien. Incluso tan enojado como él había estado, Él no la había lastimado y no dejo que Rubeus la golpeara.

—Tócate— No había esperado esa orden. Ella dudo por un segundo. Serena puso un dedo en su boca y se mojó la punta. Paso la otra mano por su pecho y lo ahueco. Su dedo mojado se movió por su cuerpo. Vio la mirada interesada de Darien seguir el movimiento hasta que llego a la cúspide de su sexo. Solo vacilo unos segundos antes de que jugara con su clítoris con el dedo. Dibujo lentos círculos alrededor de la pequeña protuberancia que le hizo sacar un gemido. Ella oyó que la respiración de Darien aumentaba el ritmo. La pasión se encendió en sus ojos. El alargo su mano hacia ella y ella se congelo. Sus ojos tiraron hacia los de ella.

—No te detengas— Ella se pellizco el pezón entre el dedo índices y el pulgar. La punta de su dedo hizo círculos lentos alrededor de su clítoris. Ella nunca había tenido a un hombre viéndola masturbarse. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas un poco por la vergüenza, pero también la encendía. Su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo expuesto de Darien para mirar su polla erecta mientras seguía jugando con su clítoris. Darien acaricio sus dedos y luego los recorrió por la línea de su hendidura. El deslizo dos de sus dedos dentro de su coño, probando su preparación antes de empujar lo más profundo dentro de ella cuando se enteró de lo mojada que estaba. Serena cerro sus ojos. Y empujo las caderas contra su mano. El condujo sus dedos más profundo. Ella gimió. Darien curvo sus dedos y toco su punto G con las puntas de los dedos. El placer hizo a Serena gemir más fuerte mientras se frotaba su palpitante clítoris más fuerte y rápido. Ella se pellizco el pezón. Sus caderas se movieron con la mano de Darien. Ella sabía que no iba a durar. Hacía días que no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Sus músculos internos se estremecieron y sabía que se iba a correr.

—Por favor Darien. Te quiero dentro de mí. Me voy a correr— El apretó más su dominio dentro de la vagina y froto su punto G. Ella echo la cabeza para atrás, arqueándose contra su mano y ella grito su nombre mientras se corría. Su cuerpo se sacudió con cada espasmo.

Apretó su pelvis contra sus gruesos dedos mientras ella salía del clímax. Ella alejo su dedo del clítoris, abriendo los ojos. Darien estaba encendido y respiraba aceleradamente. El la miro a los ojos mientras retiraba los dedos.

—Rueda sobre tus manos y rodillas. Ahora— Serena no cuestiono la orden. Se dio la vuelta en la cama en sus manos y rodillas. Volteo la cabeza cuando Darien se alzó para quedar de rodillas detrás de ella. Una firme mano se apodero de la cadera, curvándose sobre el hueso de la cadera mientras se acercaba.

—Pon los codos sobre la cama. Prepárate Serena. Te voy a follar duro y rápido— Ella bajo su pecho a la cama, agarrando la ropa de cama con fuerza para sostenerse bien. Un suave gemido salió de su boca cuando su gruesa polla empujo dentro. Él se deslizo lentamente en su tembloroso coño hasta que se enterró profundamente hasta las bolas.

Ella todavía sentía las secuelas de su orgasmo. Sus bolas rozaron el clítoris demasiado sensible así que ella supo que estaba enterrado hasta el fondo. Su otra mano se apodero de la cadera, doblándose alrededor también. Se retiró lentamente y se detuvo.

—Agárrate fuerte— dijo jadeando. Ella lanzo un grito de placer cuando Darien comenzó a follarla rápido y profundo. Las caderas de Darien se hacían para atrás y chocaban contra su culo. Él estaba grueso y grande. El placer y el dolor se disparó a través de ella con cada golpe rápido. Si no se hubiera agarrado de la ropa de cama, la hubiera mandado hacia abajo del colchón por su potentes estocadas. El sonido de sus caderas golpeando su culo lleno el cuarto, junto con sus pesadas respiraciones.

Darien se tensó cuando su polla palpito dentro de ella. Se puso rígido, su polla tiro en su interior con cortas ráfagas.

—Serena— el gimió su nombre cuando se corrió duro. Serena casi tenía ganas de gritar cuando Darien desacelero sus movimientos. Había estado tan condenadamente cerca de llegar por segunda vez. Con unos empujones más cortos, él se derramo todo lo que tenía en ella y luego se retiró de su cuerpo. Él se hizo para atrás, liberando sus caderas. Serena se desplomo en su lado de la cama, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Darien. Él se bajó de la cama para ir a unos de los cajones de almacenamiento. Ella lo observo mientras saco una toalla de mano y se limpió el cuerpo. El dudo por un largo rato antes de voltear la cabeza. Sus miradas se sostuvieron. Él le tiro la toalla a ella sobre la cama. Ella la tomo. Podía sentir la humedad que se filtraba entre sus muslos. Darien camino a una esquina y le dio la espalda. Ella se limpió los muslos y se sentó.

—Darien?

— ¿Qué?— él no se dio la vuelta. Su voz era fuerte y parecía enfadado.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Te voy a recompensar en todo, te lo prometo. Voy hacer que todo esté bien entre nosotros. Si me das acceso a una Terminal voy a tener mi dinero trasferido para ti. Tú puedes tener todo lo que tengo si lo deseas. No quiero que pierdas tu dinero— Ella se bajó de la cama para acercarse a él. Todo el cuerpo de Darien se puso rígido. Tenía el mejor culo y cuando su cuerpo se tensaba, hizo que los músculos de su culo se flexionaran. Ella camino detrás de él, dejando que su mano le cepillara la espalda.

—Nunca voy a volver a huir de ti otra vez. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad. No te arrepentirás de ello. Voy a ser la maldita mejor...— le dolió decirlo, pero lo hizo. —Propiedad que tú posees— Darien se dio la vuelta. La ira marcaba sus rasgos, haciendo que sus ojos se estrecharan y sus labios carnosos se presionaran con fuerza. El enojo la sorprendió.

— ¿Es eso lo que pensabas que era? ¿Yo cambiando de opinión? Ya te he vendido, Serenity Tsukino. Es un hecho. Tú me perteneces hasta el final del ciclo del sueño del Doc. No puedo detener la venta, incluso si quisiera. Esta finalizada— Las rodillas se volvieron liquidas bajo de ella. Serena ni siquiera trato de detener su caída, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. El dolor se disparó en sus rodillas que se estrellaron contra el inolvidable metal. Ella miro a Darien con horror.

—No... No digas eso— La expresión de Darien se suavizo, cuando se puso en cuclillas desnudo delante de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Te dije que me obedecieras. Tú me humillaste delante de la tripulación cuando te escapaste. Me costaste mucho dinero al perseguirte. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme contigo cuando no querías que me quedara contigo? No tenía ni idea que todavía querías ser mía cuando fuiste devuelta. Te vendí a Rubeus antes de saber que estabas enferma. Ya está hecho y nada se puede cambiar—

Ella alzo sus manos tomando las suyas.

—Por favor Darien. Usa mi dinero para volverme a comprar. No dejes que me lleve. Quiero quedarme contigo. ¿Quieres que me arrastre? Ya te estoy suplicando— Darien se sacudió de las manos de ella mientras se enderezaba en todo lo alto. Él se alejó a otra parte de la habitación. Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella.

—Él está empeñado en la venta. Él te desea y ahora te tendrá en pocas horas. Incluso si le ofrezco dinero para que él tenga mayor beneficio no te venderá de nuevo— La mente de Serena estaba como en un sueño.

—Pero yo llevo tu marca. Doc dijo que ningún cyborg me querría con la marca de otro cyborg— Darien volvió a fruncir el ceño ante ella.

—No te mantendrá por mucho tiempo. Te va a vender a otro cuando se aburra. Yo podría comprarte de nuevo cuando termine contigo, pero...— suspiro. — No creo que tú seas la misma.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no voy a estar sana?— Sus ojos azules se apartaron de los suyos.

—Eso y que Rubeus dejo claro que después de que te haya comprado el estaría dispuesto a alquilarte a los hombres de la nave durante unas horas a la vez. Yo no sabía eso hasta después de que accedimos a la venta— Sus ojos se volvieron a Serena de nuevo. — Muchos de ellos están interesados. Yo tenía planes para ti, Serena. Esos planes están rotos ahora.

— ¿Que planes?— Si ella no gritaba ahora probablemente tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

—Yo quería criar. Quería tener hijos contigo. Te iba a llevar al Jardín y hacer una unidad familiar contigo— El dolor y la sorpresa atravesaron sus rasgos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

—No tenía razón por compartir mis planes futuros contigo. Tú me perteneces, así que no sentí la necesidad de discutir contigo porque pensé que tal vez tú discutirías sobre eso. Yo no quería ponerte emocional de nuevo. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar con mis planes. En el momento que Rubeus termine contigo, tener una unidad familiar contigo sería imposible. El hará que te hagan estéril cuando te rente para que no te embaraces.

—Tú dijiste que no podía quedar embarazada de ti.

—No puedes quedar embarazada de mí ahora. No he tomado los shots para activar mi esperma para hacerlos funcionales. Luego yo sería capaz de dejarte embarazada. No todos los cyborg los necesitan. La mayoría de los cyborg tiene los espermatozoides funcionales— suspiro.— Rubeus me dijo después de que te vendiera que él iba a pedir que te extrajeran el útero. La mayoría de las trabajadoras de placer han hecho esto para prevenir los embarazos y si los hombres se ponen agresivos reduce el riesgo de hemorragias internas. Hay menos que dañar— El negó con la cabeza. — El nunca menciono nada de esto antes de la venta. Yo no te hubiera vendido a él si hubiera sabido de sus planes— Serena se puso sobre sus temblorosas piernas y camino a la cama. Ella se dejó caer y enrosco los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, abrazándolas.

Ella comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás. Su futuro iba a ser un infierno. Rubeus la iba a convertir en la puta de la nave. Ella prefería morir antes de sufrir lo que Rubeus había planeado para ella.

—Tengo que regresarte a médica, Serena. — dijo Darien en voz baja. — Estaba enojado cuando te vendí. Si yo hubiera sabido que querías volver a mí, no habría hecho el trato con él. Esta hecho. No puedo hacer que te venda de regreso— Serena levanto la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Darien. No se le escapo el arrepentimiento en él y ella podía jurar que vio tristeza reflejada en su mirada. No iba a salvarla sobre lo que le haría Rubeus a ella y permitir lo que los otros cyborg hicieran con ella. La ira y el dolor la desgarro. ¿Por qué no le había dicho Darien que quería una familia con ella? Nunca se hubiera ido. Esa era una relación, tener hijos juntos. Si hubiera sabido que tenía ese tipo de planes, ella no habría estado tan herida.

—Vístete Serena— Ella no quería moverse. Ella se sacudió.

—Mátame, Darien— La sorpresa golpeo sus rasgos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por favor! Solo mátame— ella susurro las palabras.

—No voy hacer eso— El frunció el ceño. Ella lo miro a los ojos.

—Tú puedes regresarme a médica, pero no voy a dejar que Rubeus me tenga. Prefiero echar por la borda mi cuerpo en el espacio o sangrar hasta morir a dejar que alguien, además de ti me toque. Yo no soy una puta. — ella tomo una respiración entrecortada— No voy a ser una puta. — Darien frunció el ceño a ella, observándola y no dijo nada. Se alejó de ella quedándose parado en silencio. Largos minutos pasaron.

Finalmente hundió el hecho que Darien no la iba ayudar a poner fin a su vida antes de que se pudiera convertir en una pesadilla.

—Tú me sacaste de mi transbordador, Darien. Tú me quitaste mi trabajo, mi familia y mis amigos— Ella Miraba su espalda. — Cuando abrí esa puerta del cuarto de limpieza para ti y te mire a los ojos, sentí cosas al instante hacia ti. La primera vez que me tocaste sentí una fuerte conexión entre nosotros— Hizo una pausa. El cuerpo de Darien se había tensado. –Yo solo quería ser para ti algo más que una propiedad. Quería que te interesaras en mí como tú me estabas importando a mí. Eso todo lo que quería y tú me dejaste con un frió emocional. Es por eso que hui. No dejes que esto me pase. Yo confiaba en ti desde el momento que me tendiste la mano. Puse mi mano en la tuya y junto con ella mi vida. — Darien se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos oscuros la atraparon. —Me escape porque no quería que me rompieras el corazón. Fue un error huir de ti. Estás enojado conmigo ahora y me vendiste. ¿No crees que eso es un error? Hay algo entre nosotros, Darien. Tú lo sientes cuando te toco lo mismo que yo. Me da miedo. Casi no tenemos nada en común, sin embargo, siento mucho por ti. No tengo idea de qué tipo de futuro este frente a nosotros, juntos. — Hizo una pausa mirándolo. — Si me das a ese hombre será mejor que me dispares, Darien. Me estarías matando de todas maneras. El va hacerme daño, hasta que ya no quiera vivir. ¿Es por eso que tú me llevaste de esa nave? ¿Así terminaría siendo una puta de esta nave para los hombres que me hará desear estar muerta? No. Tú me llevaste porque me deseabas...

—Serena...— Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Me deseas tanto como yo. Ambos sentimos eso. Yo sé que estás enojado conmigo. Yo te coste dinero y tiempo. Tengo dinero para pagar todo así que realmente ¿perdiste?— Se detuvo frente a él, buscando sus ojos y luego paso su mano por su pecho, dejo que su mano se deslizara por su piel hasta que sus dedos rozaron su cuello. Ella finalmente le toco el pelo corto.

—Esto va a crecer de nuevo. Si tú me entregas a ese imbécil me habré ido para siempre. No hagas esto, Darien. No dejes que me vaya. Me perseguiste en la maldita capsula, negando a dejarme ir, así que no me dejes ir, maldita sea. — Darien cerró los ojos. Respiro profundo. Su cabeza se volteo un poco, lo que le permitió a Serena acceso a tocar más su pelo. El tomo respiraciones lentas hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. El frunció el ceño a Serena, pero sus brazos envolvieron su cintura.

Sus grandes manos se apoderaron de ella con firmeza.

—Eres difícil, Serena. Voy a hablar con Rubeus. Voy a negociar con él, pero me lo debes. ¿Lo entiendes? Si revoco la venta, es mejor que no trates de escapar de mí. Haremos de esto una experiencia de aprendizaje. Estoy tratando de adaptarme a ti siendo tu humana y tú no sabes acerca de los cyborg. Somos orgullosos, Serena. Tú te reflejas en mí. Yo dirijo esta tripulación. Si no puedo controlar mí...— Ella suspiro

— ¿Esclava? ¿Propiedad? Adelante dilo— El asintió con la cabeza.

—Si no puedo controlarte me haces parecer débil frente a ellos. Es mi trabajo estar al mando de estos hombres, Serena. ¿Entiendes?— Ella entendió. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo— El la alzo lentamente sobre su cuerpo, caminando alrededor de la cama. Con suavidad, la tumbo.

—Estas cansada por la recuperación. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo.

—Gracias Darien— Dijo ella en voz baja. La gratitud y el alivio la llenaron... Él se quedaría con ella. Tenía fe de que él podía romper la venta. Él tenía que hacerlo.

—Solo... gracias— Darien ordeno que las luces se apagaran se metió en la cama con ella. Serena se acurruco al ras de su cuerpo caliente y grande. Darien la abrazo con fuerza. Se sentía bien, estar en los brazos del cyborg y a Serena le gusto la sensación de él con ella. Se sentía segura con él. Bostezo, física y emocionalmente agotada. Darien le acaricio la espalda, frotando su columna vertebral.

—Duerme, Serena. Estoy aquí. Nadie te va a quitar de mi— Ella asintió con la cabeza en su pecho.

—Te juro que no te arrepentirás— La mano de Darien se deslizo por la espalda alta para poder agarrar en un puño su largo cabello, frotando suavemente los hilos en sus dedos.

—Vas a estar bien. Cuando lleguemos a Jardín vamos a ser una unidad familiar. Quiero tener hijos.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Serán cyborg?— El dudo.—Probablemente. La mayoría de mi esta hecho de material clonado de humano, pero todos los cyborg tiene hijos físicamente defectuosos. Fuimos diseñados deliberadamente defectuosos y será trasmitido a nuestros hijos. La cibernética hará que nuestros niños sean completos y sanos.

—Okey.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

— ¿Tener pequeños cyborg?— ella sacudió la cabeza. –Yo no había planeado tener una familia dentro de algunos años, pero tampoco había planeado conocerte— Darien se rio entre dientes.

—Nunca te planee a ti Serena.

—Tú me salvaste una vez más. Realmente me quiero morir si dejas que otra persona me tenga. Quiero quedarme contigo— una mano la calmo y luego continúo cepillando con sus dedos su pelo.

—Duerme. Lo necesitas.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Flint y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Serena se despertó encontrando una bandeja de comida en el extremo de la cama. Darien se había ido, pero ella todavía estaba en su habitación. Eso tenía que ser buena señal. Utilizo la unidad de limpieza y se puso una camisa de Darien. Durante todo el tiempo que comió se estuvo preguntando que estaría hablando Darien con Rubeus. ¿Y si Rubeus la vendería de regreso? Seguía doliéndole un poco que Darien la haya vendido en primer lugar. Termino de desayunar. Paseaba. Estar encerrada en el cuarto de Darien era aburrido. Él no tenía unidad de entretenimiento. La mayoría de los cuartos tenían reproductores de vid o de música. El de Darien no. Pasaron horas antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Darien entro, vestido con su uniforme. Su expresión sombría hizo que su corazón fuera más lento por el temor.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Pregunto Serena con miedo.

Darien vacilo, mientras las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

—Rubeus no estaba contento cuando le pregunte si te vendía de nuevo a mí o cuando le recordé nuestra larga amistad. Tuve que decirle lo mucho que quería mantenerte para tratar de revocar la venta.

—Pero, ¿me vendió de vuelta?— Ella escucho su desesperación en su propia voz. Darien vacilo de nuevo.

—Con condiciones— Ella se movió a la cama y se sentó.

—Eso no suena bien. ¿Qué condiciones?— Darien cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, sus rasgos se encontraban en una máscara lúgubre.

—Él quería utilizar tu cuerpo por unas horas.— El pavor la golpeo duro. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ¿por favor Darien?— Los ojos de él se estrecharon.

—Yo me negué— El alivio la arraso cuando asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía. Él nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales con una humana, pero le fue dada una hembra nueva de las que hemos tomado del trasbordador que hemos abordado. Él está nervioso acerca de tocarla. Las mujeres cyborg y las mujeres del placer de la nave en el espacio no son completamente humanas. No voy a dejar que te tenga, pero le gustaría ver una demostración. —Sorprendida, ella dejo que sus palabras entraran.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué tipo de demostración?

—Nos va observar. Él quiere que yo le enseñe a tener relaciones con una humana— El pánico la golpeo.

—De ninguna manera.

— ¿Prefieres que no te venda de nuevo a mí? La única razón por la que te quería en primer lugar, parece que fue porque tú habías tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo. Él no quería mantenerte a largo plazo, porque tenías mi marca, pero él quiere que su nueva esclava disfrute de su toque. Él pensaba alquilarte para hacerse del dinero que pago por ti. No voy a forzarte, Serena, es tu elección. No estoy particularmente encantado con la idea de llevar a alguien durante el coito. No es algo en lo que yo esté de acuerdo, pero estoy dispuesto a ignorarlo para quedarme contigo. ¿Está dispuesta a no ignorarlo para quedarte conmigo? Él no va usar tu cuerpo. Le Hice jurar eso.

Serena se quedó mirando a Darien en estado de shock. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que responder a tal solicitud. ¿Realmente tenia opción? Si ella dijera que no entonces Rubeus se negaría a romper la venta y se la llevaría lejos de Darien.

— ¿Solo será Rubeus? ¿Nadie más va estar aquí?

—Solo Rubeus y no le permitiré utilizar tu cuerpo.

— ¿Así que él estará en el cuarto con nosotros?— Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Él puede hacer preguntas. Rubeus es muy curioso.

— ¿No es el sexo conmigo al igual que el sexo con una mujer cyborg o una trabajadora del placer?

—No. Tú eres más frágil. Él no quiere dañar a su mujer.

—Bueno, te la ingeniaste. ¿No puede el ingeniárselas también?—Darien vacilo.

—Yo soy único por el hecho de que he trabajado con humanos. He tratado mucho con simpatizantes a nuestra causa que ayudan a pasar de contrabando las cosas para nosotros desde la tierra. Hice amigos humanos masculinos y he tenido muchas conversaciones con ellos sobre sexo cuando algunas hembras humanas se interesaban en tener sexo conmigo. No tuve que seducirlas y hacer que me desearan como Rubeus tendrá que hacer con su esclava. Él está interesado en hacer una familia con ella también. Ella se resiste a él así que él quiere aprender acerca de seducir a una mujer humana para darle placer así su esclava lo deseara.

— ¿Así que voy hacer un espectáculo y decirle como encender una mujer humana? En resumidas, ¿no? — Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue la condición que él me dio para liberarnos de nuestra venta. Es tu elección, Serena. No te voy a forzar— Ella lo estudio.

—Sin embargo ese no es el punto, ¿no? ¿Esta mujer no está dispuesta y quiere seducirla? Tú podrías seducirme. Lo tienes — Los ojos de él se estrecharon.

—Ya veo. Tú estás de acuerdo, pero no lo quieres decir en voz alta, como si tú no estuvieras dispuesta. — Ella paso saliva y repitió.

—Tú me puedes seducir. Lo único que pido es que me vendes los ojos. — Ella vio la sorpresa en sus rasgos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo estaría muy incómoda mirándolo, a sabiendas que está viéndote tocarme. ¿Juras que no permitirás que él me use?

—Te juro que nadie más que yo te tomara. Yo pelearía con el si tratara de poseerte. Tú eres mía, Serena. — Ella miro sus ojos.

—Confió en ti. Tengo que estar con los ojos vendados así puedo fingir que solo estamos nosotros. — Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Cualquier cosa que lo haga más fácil para ti, será más fácil para mí— Él fue a los cajones y tomo algunas cosas. Las puso debajo de su brazo.

—Vámonos— Ella palideció.

— ¿Ahora?

—Ahora. Él está impaciente por tocar a su nueva adquisición—Ella estaba nerviosa.

—Está bien— Ella camino cerca de Darien y lo miraba.

—Creo que es un pequeño precio a pagar.

—Se vendaran tus ojos. No tengo ningún escudo que esconder y yo realmente soy reservado en mis asuntos— Ella se ruborizo.

—Yo también— El la cogió del brazo.

—Vámonos. Él está esperando.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Ella dejo que Darien la sacara de la habitación para guiarla lejos del elevador.

—Hay un cuarto bajo en el pasillo que no está en uso en este momento. Yo no lo quería en nuestra habitación y él tiene a su hembra atada a la cama— Darien se detuvo de la puerta para presionar su mano en el escáner. Las puertas se abrieron y Serena vio que Rubeus ya estaba en la habitación. El hombre estaba apoyado contra una pared. El vio a Serena con su fría mirada luego paso a Darien.

— ¿Esta ella de regreso conmigo o está de acuerdo?—

—Está dispuesta, pero quiere que se le venden los ojos para que no esté consciente de que tú la miras— Rubeus sonrío, mirando divertido mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Serena, arqueando la ceja.

— ¿En serio?— Darien soltó a Serena y señalo la cama.

—Desnúdate y acuéstate sobre tu espalda— Serena se sonrojo cuando miro la cama que no era como la de Darien. Esta era solo de metal del tamaño de una cuna, aunque era más grande al tamaño estándar de la tierra. Los cyborg eran altos. Ella le dio la espalda a Rubeus mientras se desnudaba rápidamente. A ella le daba mucha vergüenza porque él le podía ver el culo. Una mano le agarro el brazo y se quedó sin aliento, su cabeza giro alrededor mientras se cubría los senos con las manos. Darien la miro a los ojos y arqueo una ceja.

—Estas un poco nerviosa. Te dije que soy el único que te poseerá.

—Me has asustado, no te oí llegar por detrás.

—No tengo vendas para los ojos, pero me traje un cinturón de uso de combate. ¿Lista?— El la soltó. Mostro a Serena el cinturón, una tela suave de por lo menos 10 centímetros de ancho. Lo coloco sobre sus ojos. La banda pasaba desde la punta de la nariz hasta la frente. La ato con cuidado antes de darle la vuelta para encararlo. Ella estaba casi ciega. Podía ver un poco de luz si veía por debajo de su nariz, donde el cinturón no cubría ya que Darien había sido cuidadoso de no bloquear completamente su nariz para que pudiera respirar. Se dio cuenta que ella también le daba la cara a Rubeus. La venda le ayudo a no sentirse completamente avergonzada de que Rubeus estuviera mirando su cuerpo. Decidió cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y mantenerlos de esa manera.

Darien la agarro con suavidad y la ayudo a bajar sobre el catre. Sus grandes manos la guiaron hasta que estuvo tendida de espaldas sobre le blando colchón.

—La voy a atar— dijo Darien en voz baja. —La humana no quiere que la toques lo que vamos a simular con precisión. — Darien la soltó.

Segundos después, su mano grande se enrosco alrededor de su brazo.

—Tranquila, Serena. Te ves malditamente tensa. Voy atarte los brazos por encima de ti. Tus muñecas siguen lesionadas, así que voy atarte encima de los codos. Soy solo yo tocándote como lo habíamos comentado —Ella asintió con la cabeza, se obligó a relajarse lo más posible. Estaba desnuda sobre su espalda en la cama mientras Darien ataba cada uno de sus brazos. Los aseguro juntos palma contra palma y las ataduras iban desde justo por encima de los codos hasta solo debajo de ellos. Darien la soltó dando un tirón de la unión experimental. Sus brazos no vendrían abajo y no se moverían más que unos pocos centímetros. Ella tiro más dándose cuenta de que no estaba libre.

—Usar un catre como este es preferible a tu cama. Es posible que quieras tomar uno de estos de los suministros para tu cuarto— Darien dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué?— La voz de Rubeus sonaba más ronca que de costumbre.

—Las barras son ideales para contener a una mujer. Permíteme desnudarme y te mostrare lo que le puedes hacer a tu humana. Quítate la camisa y dámela. No traigo un repuesto y me acabo de dar cuenta de lo perfectas que son estos catres para tener el control total.

Serena entro en pánico. ¿Le estaba pidiendo a Rubeus que se quitara la camisa? ¿Darien le había mentido? ¿Iba dejar que Rubeus la tocara? Le había dado su palabra a Serena. Tal vez debería pedir que le quitara la venda de los ojos para que ella supiera que Rubeus no estaba cerca de ella.

—Por favor, quítame la venda de los ojos— dijo en voz baja. — Quiero asegurarme que no dejes que Rubeus me toque, Darien— El silencio recibió su demanda hasta que un profundo suspiro sonó.

—Yo te di mi palabra, Serena. Debería ser suficiente. Nadie va disfrutar de tu cuerpo más que yo.

—Por favor, Darien— Parecía enojado cuando hablo.

—Te juro que seré el único que te follara. ¿Tu dudas de mi palabras?— Mierda. Ella lo había cabreado. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a usar mi camisa y la de el para atarte las piernas. No pelees conmigo— Eso fue el único aviso que recibió antes de que el material envolviera alrededor de su pantorrilla derecha debajo de la rodilla y luego su pierna fue empujada hacia arriba y de lado. Darien obligo a su rodilla a doblarse en su agarre. Ella jadeo por la sorpresa. Ella trato de jalar sus piernas pero Darien solo rio entre dientes mientras ataba las mangas de su camisa alrededor de los costados del catre.

Cuando el agarro la otra pierna ella lucho pero no pudo hacer nada. Darien era más fuerte cuando la puso como él quería. Ella termino atada justo debajo de sus rodillas con la piernas totalmente abiertas. No se podía mover, solo su pies ya que el material de la camisa se extendía desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Ella no podía estirar las piernas o cerrarlas.

Bueno, demasiado por su plan de ser seducida, pensó ella. Esto no iba por el camino que ella había imaginado. Ardía de vergüenza. Sus rodillas estaban casi a la altura del pecho, su culo apenas tocaba la cama. Estar completamente expuesta la hizo estremecer. Cada centímetro de su coño se rebeló a Darien e Rubeus para ver.

—Ella tiene el bello permanentemente eliminado. Las humanas suelen tener bello aquí— La punta de un dedo rozo el montículo de Serena, lo que hizo tensarse.—Es piel muy suave. Yo la prefiero sin bello.

— ¿Puedo?— Rubeus sonaba muy cerca.

—!No¡— Darien casi gruño. –No tocar.

—Yo solo quería tocar su piel.

—Tú descubrirás la suave piel de tu humana en cuanto vayas a tu habitación, Rubeus. No toques esta. Ella es mía.

Rubeus no sonó feliz cuando dijo —Continua.

—Tienes que ser un poco cuidadoso con las humanas. Ellas no están construidas para soportar nuestras violentas tendencias. Tú lastimaras a tu mujer si la tomas como a una de las nuestras. Recuerda que cuando tu entres en ella. Nuestras pollas son más grandes que la mayoría de los hombres humanos. Introdúcete lentamente y con cuidado para darle tiempo al cuerpo para adaptarse.

—Entiendo. Ella se ve malditamente pequeña— El colcho del catre cayo con el peso de él, haciendo que Serena se tensara de nuevo. Darien estaba a punto de follarla, obviamente, no habría juego previo, no preparación. Ella estaba experimentando mucho temor y vergüenza por estar encendida. Ella espero a sentir el dolor cuando el empujara dentro de ella en su lugar sus dedos se deslizaron desde lo alto de su monte hasta debajo de su hendidura. El quito su mano.

—Dame eso. Gracias por recordarme de traerlo. Pensé que podría estar estresada.

—Darle ¿Qué?— Serena estaba nerviosa. Darien se rio entre dientes.

—Silencio, Serena. Tu eres mostrar—y— decir. Mostrar—y—decir no hablan— Ella contuvo una respuesta desagradable solo porque se quedaría con Darien. Ella sabía que Darien no quería hacer esto más que ella. Lo que al menos podía hacer era callar y sufrir, aunque sin hacerlo peor.

—Ella te obedece— se rio entre dientes Rubeus. Los dedos de Darien regresaron a la hendidura de Serena. Un suave jadeo se le escapo. Sus dedos le aplicaron algo húmedo, resbaladizo y frio mientras frotaba en círculos su clítoris. Él estaba usando algún tipo de lubricante en ella.

—Este es su núcleo— Darien dijo en voz baja.

—Juega con ella aquí con tus dedos y lengua, pero no muy duro. ¿Qué se siente mejor Serena?— El le froto arriba y abajo y luego el hizo lentos círculos otra vez. Un gemido salió de Serena. Ella estaba horrorizada de cómo se encendía pero el dedo lubricado de Darien no dejo de frotar su clítoris, no pudo dejar de sentir la sensación de placer que fue enviada a través de ella. Intento resistirse en contra de su dedo, pero estaba atada demasiado fuerte. Su nudo parecía hincharse y el índices de Darien dio vueltas enviando la sobrecarga de placer, haciendo casi imposible pensar.

— Que se siente mejor?— Darien cambio de círculos a frotar de arriba abajo. —Respóndeme—

—Ambos— jadeo.

—Ella se está mojando y puedo oler que tan excitada esta— la voz baja de Rubeus sonó ronca. –Pon tus dedos dentro de ella y muéstrame— Darien no cedió con el dedo en su clítoris Serena pensó que ignoraría la demanda de Rubeus, pero en vez de eso uso su otra mano. Sus dedos frotaron la entrada más debajo de su coño. Serena grito cuando empujo dos dedos dentro de ella. El estiramiento de sus paredes interiores era pura felicidad. El empujo sus dedos profundos y luego se detuvo. Se retiró casi por completo. La sorpresa le golpeo cuando la incómoda presión que experimento cuando el separo los dedos, extendiendo su vagina. Comenzó a darle dolor.

—Darien me duele— El quedo paralizado.

—Ella esta apretada— La presión se alivió cuando junto los dedos de nuevo.

—Es igual adentro, pero siempre recuerda que debes ser suave y entrar poco a poco. Ella es malditamente apretada. Casi le lastima cuando se corre. Ella me abraza casi como un puño fuerte— Rubeus suspiro.

—No creo que me dejes sentir, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Solo mis dedos— dijo él en voz baja. Ella se sintió aliviada de que se había negado pero la sensación duro poco ya que los dedos de Darien dejaron su clítoris. Quería protestar porque había parado. Ella estaba tan condenadamente cerca de correrse. Antes de que pudiera expresar su objeción su dedo pulgar presiono su clítoris, aplicando más presión contra el nudo sensible, masajeo con movimientos de arriba abajo. Ella gimió cuando su cuerpo se tensó contra la restricción. Darien se movió un poco en la cama, haciendo que el colchón cambiara por su peso.

—A ella le gusta rápido y duro. Adentro tú debes frotar arriba. Si tú la sientes en su interior...— hizo una pausa. –Podrás aplicar presión con cada empuje o dos de tus dedos.

—Entiendo— Rubeus estaba cerca. Su voz estaba al lado de Serena, por el nivel de sus caderas y estaba respirando más rápido y pesado. Serena apenas podía pensar. Ella se resistió contra la restricción. No podía moverse mucho. Gimió y sacudió la cabeza. Dos dedos llenaron su coño y empujaron hacia dentro. Serena hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo más fuerte mientras Darien empezó a follarla con los dedos mientras su pulgar acelero el ritmo contra su clítoris. El aplico presión contra su punto G como le explico a Rubeus.

Era demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus músculos se apretaron cuando el placer estallo a través de su cuerpo. Serena grito el nombre de Darien. Las paredes de su vagina se cerraron sobre los dedos de Darien, temblando. El clímax continúo ya que Darien no aflojo su clítoris a pesar de que había dejado de follarla con los dedos. Sus dedos estaban encerrados en su interior mientras sus músculos se contraían a su alrededor.

—Maldición— gruño Rubeus. El pulgar de Darien lanzo presión sobre el clítoris mientras sacaba los dedos de su cuerpo. Serena se quedó inerte, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Te lo dije— dijo Darien en voz baja. — ¿Has aprendido lo suficiente?

—Quiero ver que la posees— Ella oyó a Darien casi gruñir, sonaba enojado.

—Creo que pague más de la deuda Rubeus.

El hombre vacilo.

—Entonces te dejo. Gracias Darien.

—Gracias por liberarme del contrato— Serena oyó las puertas abrirse y cerrarse. La cama cayó sobre peso pesado desplazándose sobre el mismo. El sonido de roce de ropa se distinguió.

—Te voy a poseer— gruño Darien.

— ¿Se ha ido?— Darien extendió la mano empujo la venda de los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando se acercó a ella, entrando en su cuerpo, duro y rápido enterrándose hasta las bolas en su coño. Serena lanzo un grito de sorpresa y placer. Los pantalones de Darien estaban solo abajo en los muslos. Ella estaba empapada, lista para él mientras empezó a follarla duro y profundo. Apoyo los brazos a lado de su cabeza. El hecho de que ella no se podía mover, no tenía ningún control, que estaba a merced de Darien no era su perdida, pero para su sorpresa estaba realmente caliente por eso.

—Te voy a compensar más tarde— Ella no podía hablar. Darien estaba embistiendo fuerte en su cuerpo. El placer era casi doloroso. Ella lo miro a la cara, luchando contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos después ella vio casi una mirada agonizante en su cara unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo se tensó mientras su boca se abría. El tiro en su interior cada chorro de semen que disparo dentro de ella cuando se corrió.

Los hermosos ojos de Darien se abrieron cuando dejo de mover su polla dentro de ella. Su expresión era solemne.

—Sabía que no iba durar. Sentí la necesidad de reclamarte y estaba demasiado caliente para aguantar.

—Está bien— Él se rió entre dientes.

—Te voy a compensar en nuestra habitación— El cambio su peso para que pudiera mantener el equilibrio sobre solo un brazo. Echo un vistazo a las ataduras y luego sonrió lentamente. Su mirada bajo a la suya.

—O podría hacerlo ahora.

—Me gustaría volver a la habitación— El sonrío.

— ¿Tu no me puedes detener, sin embargo, verdad?— Ella lo miro fijamente, sin saber que iba hacer. El sonrío ampliamente mientras retrocedía y se puso de rodillas entre sus extendidos y atados muslos.

Sus ojos se levantaron y vio sus sexys ojos estrecharse.

— ¿Cuántas veces puedo hacer que te corras para mí?— Ella se quedó sin habla. No sabía la respuesta. Darien se rió entre dientes cuando alzo la mano sus dedos se jugaban con su clítoris. Nunca quito la mirada de ella.

—Vamos averiguarlo— Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando la otra mano alcanzo su cuerpo. Sus dedos tomaron su pecho. El apretó con fuerza suficiente como para hacerla gemir, pero no le hizo daño.

—No quiero que olvides que me perteneces, Serena. Voy hacer que te corras una y otra vez. A veces te voy a follar entre los encuentros que gritaras mi nombre.

—Darien— gimió ella.

—Eso es. Dime que me perteneces— Él le pellizco el clítoris, jugando con él, dándole tirón ligeros con el pulgar y el dedo de su otra mano repitió la acción en su pezón. Ella estaba caliente de nuevo.

—Soy tuya, Darien. Te pertenezco.

—No lo olvides nunca, Serenity Tsukino. Nunca huyas de mi otra vez. Júramelo.

—Lo juro— ella gimió.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Flint y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Serena estaba condenadamente nerviosa mientras se vestía con la camiseta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y se puso los pantalones. Ella se paseaba con la Mirada fija en la puerta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Darien volvería. Habían llegado al Jardín y Darien se había ido al Control dos horas antes de haber volado dentro de los límites del planeta. Él estaba por llegar en cualquier momento para recogerla y tomar el Rally para bajar a la superficie.

¿Cómo sería la vida en el Jardín? Cuando ella le pregunto a Darien, siendo vago, todo lo que había dicho era que iba estar bien. Ella odiaba la vaguedad. Estaba llena de preguntas. Estaba a punto de ser transferida a un planeta cyborg. Se paseó de nuevo por la habitación y se sorprendió cuando las puertas se abrieron. Darien arqueo una ceja cuando entro, las puertas corredizas se cerraron detrás de él.

Ella se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos su pelo largo. El lucio guapo con su pelo corto, pero con pelo más largo era muy sexy. Supuso que era por su culpa que lo había cortado cuando estuvo enojado con ella. Serena se mordió el labio.

— ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?

Darien la estudio por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Inconscientemente juegas con él y después de que te fuiste era un recordatorio de ti así que ya no lo quise mantener— Hizo una pausa.—Te ves asustada. Es por mí.

—No es que este asustada de ti. ¿Qué va a pasar en la superficie?

—Vamos a aterrizar y luego tengo que ir a una reunión. Vamos a ir a mi casa inmediatamente después. Tienes miedo sin razón. Nadie te hará daño. Tú me perteneces.

Ella estaba agradecida de que no la llamara su propiedad. Se había dado cuenta desde el día que habían roto el acuerdo de la venta de que no la había llamado su propiedad de nuevo. El solo decía que le pertenecía. En su mente, pertenecerle a él golpeaba a ser llamada propiedad. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los últimos cuatro días habían sido maravillosos para ellos. Darien se había quedado en la habitación con ella desde el momento en que la había desatado del catre hasta esta mañana que había ido a Control. Él incluso le había ayudado a empacar sus cosas a pesar de que solo poseía unos cuantos artículos de ropa. Él se inclinó para agarrar la bolsa. Casi parecía divertido.

—El Rally nos espera. Vámonos— Ella se movió hacia él y le tomo la mano. Él se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. Ella frunció el ceño hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa?— No había emoción en su rostro o en sus ojos.

—No es apropiado que me toques en público— El dolor la golpeo.

—Oh— ella soltó su mano. —No quiero avergonzarte. ¿Debo caminar cinco metros detrás de ti, o algo así como un buen esclavo?—Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—El Jardín no es la Tierra. No me avergüenza que me toques, pero la exhibición pública de las relaciones físicas no se hace. El hecho que seamos físicos será evidente para cualquiera por mi marca en ti. Un hombre no marca a una mujer como yo a menos que la valoré en gran medida. Estaria...— El hizo una pausa. –Muerto si no estuviera al tanto de tu sexualidad y no te apreciaría en todos lo sentido. No es apropiado agarrase de las manos o besarse en lugares públicos aquí. Eso no hacen los cyborg así que estarme tocando no es una conducta apropiada—Algo del dolor se alivió.

— ¿Puedo agarrar tu mano mientras estamos todavía en la Estrella? No es como si estuviéramos caminando por centro de la ciudad.

—Es una ciudad y alguna de la tripulación nueva ya llego. Veras caras nuevas cuando nos embarquemos en el Rally. La estrella se prepara para ir a una misión en doce horas. La tripulación que regresa a Jardín dispone de sustitutos que se reportaron a la Estrella hace una hora— Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Así que debo caminar atrás de ti? ¿O a tu lado? ¿Delate de ti? No sé lo que se espera de mi— Ella hizo una pausa, tratando de no sonar burlona. — ¿Cuál es la etiqueta adecuada de los esclavos?

—Puedes caminar a mi lado y siempre estar cerca de mí. Cuando entremos en el edificio del gobierno debes caminar detrás de mí. Nunca hables a menos que se te hable pero nadie debe hablarte. — Sus intestinos se torcieron un poco.

— ¿Por qué no me hablaran?— Tenía miedo de que la compararan con una mascota y que ni siquiera fuera digna de que alguien le hablara ya que era solo una propiedad.

—Tú me perteneces. Tú eres mía. Sin consentimiento previo sería una grosería que alguien se dirigiera a ti. — Podía vivir con eso. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien— Él se movió de repente, su mano grande le tomo la mejilla, una sonrisa curvo sus generaros labios.

—No te preocupes Serena. En poco tiempo estaremos en casa y estarás más cómoda. A lo mejor serás mirada mientras estamos en público. Si bien hay algunos seres humanos en Jardín, las hembras humanas son una rareza e incluso son más viejas. Eres incluso la más pequeña de los seres humanos que he visto aquí, así que llamaras la atención. Quédate cerca de mí y todo estar bien. Yo nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño.

Las manos de Serena acariciaron su pecho. Llevaba su traje negro con el pecho forrado de material de cuero. Se veía sexy en su uniforme, pero odiaba no poder tocar su piel. Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias por reconfortarme.

—Nos tenemos que ir— Darien soltó su rostro, girando la palma hacia el escáner y las puertas se abrieron. Serena casi corrió para mantener las grandes zancadas de Darien. El hombre tenía las malditas piernas largas. Ella lo toco en el elevador, ya que estaban solos. Cuando las puertas se cerraron alargo la mano para agarrar su brazo mientras el ascensor bajaba.

—Realmente odio esta maldita cosa. ¿Mataría a alguien si disminuyera la velocidad en la que va?— Riendo Darien le sonrió. Cuando se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas Serena le soltó el brazo. Se dirigió rápidamente después de él, siguiéndolo al área de carga. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio a un montón de extraños cyborgs. Sintió ojos en ella y se encontró con más curiosas mirada de los grandes cyborg.

—Están descargando las cosas y restableciendo la nave— Dijo Darien en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba atracado el Rally en la Estrella. Rubeus estaba esperando en la manga de conexión, con su uniforme. Le sonrió a Darien. El dejo de asentir a otro hombre. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Tienes suerte de que tu turno haya terminado. Supongo que nos veremos en seis meses— Rubeus le dio a Darien un guiño. Su mirada fue hacia Serena y luego de vuelta a Darien.

—Buena suerte.

—Buena suerte a ti. ¿Cómo se la ha pasado tu humana?— Rubeus sonrió.

—Tus instrucciones fueron excelentes.

—Viaja con cuidado— dijo Darien en voz baja. –Mantente en contacto. Por lo pronto nos veremos en el siguiente turno.

La zona de carga del Rally estaba llena. Darien la llevo a un rincón libre de calas, dejo caer la bolsa y de repente uno de sus brazos la rodeo, jalándola a su cuerpo. El brazo se cerró alrededor de su cintura mientras el otro brazo alcanzo el agarre de la pared. Serena lo miro.

—Pensé que no me podías tocar en público. Si nos acercamos más...— Ella le guiño el ojo. Darien sonrió.

—El Rally está a punto de caer de la estrella. Literalmente se cae. Agárrate de mí con fuerza.

—Oh, mierda, ¿No es tan malo como en el ascensor o sí? No me gusta esa sensación de caer— Mientras ella hablaba ella cerro sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y entrelazo los dedos junto a su columna vertebral. El brazo de Darien que estaba en su cintura la apretó.

—Es peor. Lo siento. Vamos a dejar la estrella y después golpeara contra la atmósfera. Puede ser un poco agitado. Solo aférrate a mí con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde están los malditos cinturones de seguridad?— Ella miro alrededor frenéticamente en el área de carga. Una risa provino de Darien.

Serena alzo la cabeza rápido y le mando una mirada fiera.

—No era una broma ¿Dónde están los asientos con cinturones?

—Somos cyborg. Nosotros solo nos sujetamos y nos sostenemos. Va estar bien— La boca de Serena se abrió cuando lo miro a él. Ella oyó una fuerte y corta alarma pulsar.

—Yo no soy cyborg.

—Aguanta Serena— El cuerpo de él se tensó y ella quería maldecir hasta por los codos, en vez enterró su rostro en su pecho. Ella sintió un fuerte tirón cuando algo golpeo el Rally justo cuando ellos cayeron, haciendo que su estómago se sintiera como si golpeara su garganta. Si Darien no la hubiera tenido sujeta de la cintura ella habría sido arrojada al suelo cuando la sensación de caer cambio fuertemente a un tirón y envió vibraciones de choque a sus piernas desde el suelo.

—La atmósfera— Dijo Darien en voz baja. –Se va acabar pronto— Serena gimió de dolor. La cubierta vibraba con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cada sacudida en sus huesos. El dolor empeoro más potente, en pura agonía.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele. Mis piernas...— Ella gimió cuando el piso vibro más fuerte. La sujeción en su cintura se apretó más mientras Darien levanto su cuerpo con un brazo para que sus pies dejaran el suelo. Ella lo soltó de la cintura para llegar más arriba. Se agarró de sus hombros, subiendo más arriba en su gran cuerpo. El alivio fue instantáneo cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo, el dolor de las piernas se había ido. Serena termino con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus rodillas sujetaron sus caderas. No podía envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, porque Darien tenía apoyada la espalda a la pared. Ella sabía que él no podía soltar la barra sobre su cabeza. Su agarre era lo que los mantenía a ambos de ser arrojados al suelo.

— ¿Mejor?—

—Si. ¿No te lastiman las piernas? Se sentía como si mis huesos se fueran a separar— Darien la miro a los ojos.

—Lo siento. Tu densidad ósea no es tan fuerte como la nuestras y no tienes suficiente masa muscular. No creía que te hiciera daño. ¿Mi cuerpo esta absorbiendo la suficientemente las vibraciones para que no te duela?— Ella asintió.

—Si. ¿Estoy sosteniendo mi propio peso lo suficiente?

—Lo estás haciendo bien— Cuando el Rally dejo de temblar un minuto después, Darien la dejo fácilmente bajar de su cuerpo. Ella estaba contenta de que el suelo no fuera una gran y dolorosa vibradora. Se dio la vuelta para mirar el área de carga, detectando a tres cyborg que no había notado antes. Ellos estaban agarrados de las mamparas como Darien sujetadas a la nave para mantenerlos en su lugar. Tenían que haber visto todo lo que paso entre ella y Darien. Ella jalo su atención de nuevo a Darien, que la observaba en silencio.

—Lo siento— susurro. –Estamos en público y yo literalmente estaba en ti— Los labios de él temblaron por la diversión.

—Esto era aceptable— Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que me puedes tocar y puedo subir a tu cuerpo si estamos a toda velocidad hacia la atmósfera del planeta?

—Exactamente— El Rally aterrizo con un ligero golpe. Los potentes motores se apagaron cuando Darien se soltó encima de su cabeza, suavemente libero su férreo control sobre Serena también.

— ¿Estas bien para caminar? ¿No te siguen doliendo las piernas?

—Estoy bien— Él se agacho para agarrar la bolsa. Ella oyó abrir las puertas de carga mientras un sonido fuerte de motor sonó. El aire caliente penetro en el área de carga. Serena respiro el aire fresco al instante disfrutando la opulencia. Habían pasado semanas desde que había olido algo tan maravilloso. Una gran diferencia separaba del aire artificial al natural. El olor de la vida vino con lo real y ella olio a madera y una terrible esencia se metió en el trasbordador.

Serena siguió a Darien fuera del área de carga hacia una rampa de metal que iba desde el Rally hasta tierra. Ella se quedo con la boca abierta ante la extraña vista que tenia adelante. Grandes árboles decoraban a los lados del sitio de aterrizaje. Ella alzo la vista con asombro al sol. Pensó que Darien le había dicho que era más pequeño, pero parecía más grande que la tierra. Darien estaba a la mitad de la rampa antes de detenerse, volteando la cabeza para estudiarla.

—Vámonos— Ella asintió con la cabeza, por lo que se obligo a mover las piernas.

—Yo estaba mirando.

—Quiero llegar a casa Serena. Puedes mirar por el resto de tu vida. Tenemos una gran vista desde nuestra casa— Le golpeo de repente de que se trataba de su nuevo hogar y era una sensación impresionante el no pertenecer a la tierra mas. Empujo sus pensamientos para seguir a Darien a un vehículo grande abierto que esperaba. Darien caminó hacia arriba en la rampa y se dio la vuelta tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla ya que la rampa era empinada. Serena tomo su mano con gratitud cuando le ayudo a subir hacia el espacio abierto en la base del vehículo. No era como cualquier clase de vehículo que ella hubiera visto antes, solo una caja con ruedas y sin cabina en la parte delantera y por lo que podía ver ningún conductor tampoco.

— ¿Qué es esto?.

—Este es un transporte completamente automatizado diseñado para transportar carga. Cuando la rampa se levante nos llevara a la puerta de admisión— Él se movió a un lado y dejo hacer la bolsa, haciéndole señas para que se moviera cerca a su lado.

—Sujétate— Ella se agarró a un lado del vehículo y miro hacia el Rally— desde el exterior, se dio cuenta de que era una enorme nave para los estándares de los trasbordadores— antes de volver su atención a su nuevo entorno.

— ¿Es todo el planeta como esto?— Ella hizo un gesto a los árboles. El espeso bosque, rodeaba todo menos el aterrizaje. –Parece un espeso bosque, con excepción de ese muro que veo asomarse entre los árboles.

—No Jardín es principalmente agua. Estamos tierra adentro en una masa de tierra. Esta es la mayor masa de tierra en el planeta.

— ¿Así que hay grandes océanos?

—Océanos de agua dulce. Esto no es como la tierra. No tenemos océanos de agua salada. Se puede beber agua en cualquier lugar del planeta.

—Fantástico— El asintió con la cabeza.

—Parece que estas respirando bien.

—El aire se siente un poco diferente pero es genial. Se siente diferente porque es fresco.

—Si tienes problemas me lo haces saber. Puedo llevarte a Medicina y te pueden implantar algo que te ayude a ajustarte.

—Estoy segura de que voy a estar bien— Los tres hombre de la zona de carga se subieron junto con nueve hombres más que ella conocía de la Estrella. Cuando la rampa se levanto el vehículo bruscamente se puso en movimiento al instante. Serena tenso su agarre, mirando absorta a medida que avanzaba por el camino.

— ¿Qué tan grande es la ciudad?

—Hay un poco más de un centenar de edificios. La construcción ha sido lenta.

— ¿Qué pasa con la vivienda?

—Vivimos en las ciudades hemos encontrado que es más seguro— Ante esa declaración Serena movió la cabeza en su dirección y lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿Segura de que?—El vacilo.

—Los habitantes del planeta no son amigables. Somos la vida superior del plantea, pero otras formas de vida existen aquí. Nosotros nunca haríamos daño a la vida existente en un planeta por lo que rodeamos la ciudad con un muro de seguridad para mantenerlos fuera.

— ¿Qué clase de vida existe aquí?— Dudo de nuevo.

—Hay anfibios humanoides como formas de vida. No son tan civilizados como nos gustaría, pero no han tratado de hacer la guerra contra nosotros. Se quedan cerca de los océanos, así que tomamos las zonas del interior, las cuales en su mayoría se deben evitar. Hay una gran cantidad de fauna de pequeños animales y algunas especies de gran tamaño que son peligrosos, como los osos y los tigres de la tierra. La forma de vida inteligente solo son los humanoides anfibios, sin embargo. Tratamos de mantener la paz con ellos.

—Wow. ¿Qué parecen exactamente?— El vacilo.

—Ya lo veras.

— ¿Algunos de ellos están en la ciudad?— El negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nos evitan y los evitamos. Hemos descubierto que nos llevamos mejor así. Han atacado algunas de nuestras partidas de exploración en el pasado. Hay vids de ellos que te puedo mostrar si eres curiosa— Ella asintió. Se acercaron al enorme muro que corría hasta donde el ojo podía ver.

—Wow. Es una gran maldita pared.

—Si, se trata de una línea defensiva de sesenta y cinco metros de altura. Ningún no residente de Jardín puede traspasarla, excepto las aves y los insectos inofensivos. Tú estarás a salvo dentro de la pared. Así que no dejes la ciudad, Serena. Este no es un mundo que desees explorar. Te terminan capturando los anfibios y no tengo ni idea de lo que ellos harían en esa situación. Cuando los hemos capturado los dejamos sano y salvos, pero nunca han capturado a ninguno de nosotros, así que no puedo estar seguro de sus intenciones— La puerta de la muralla se abrió automáticamente cuando el vehículo de transporte se acercó. La ciudad cyborg apareció a la vista, mostrando a Serena edificios azules oscuro que eran todo uniformes y de la misma altura, color y forma. Las calles eran perfectas como si alguien se hubiera tomado el tiempo para medir exactamente todo. No había basura por lo que era el lugar más limpio que jamás había visto. Cyborg caminaban de un edificio a otro, en su mayoría con ropa suelta azul tipo overol, mientras que algunos de ellos vestían de pantalón negro con diferentes camisetas de color. Ella vio algunas mujeres, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolas. Las mujeres cyborg eran altas, bien musculosas con proporciones atléticas. Ella no vio una sola persona de piel blanca como ella. Vio cyborg de todos los tonos de gris, desde muy claros, casi como el tono de los delfines un tono más oscuro como el de Darien. Algunos eran casi gris carbón. Cuando el trasporte se detuvo frente a un edificio la rampa se deslizo de forma automática. Darien se inclino y agarro su bolso y con la cabeza asintió hacia Serena.

—Quédate cerca de mi— Darien ni siquiera tenía que decirlo. Serena tenía miedo. Era el único ser humano que veía. Ella vio cabezas voltearse, algunos cyborg se detuvieron dándole toda la atención a Serena. Incluso se dio cuenta de que algunos de ellos salían de los edificios para mírala abiertamente cuando ella llego a la cima de la rampa. Darien apuntalo sus piernas hasta la mitad, alzando su mano para ayudarla.

—No les hagas caso— le dijo en voz baja. –Algunos de ellos nunca han visto una mujer humana real antes. Tenemos algunas mujeres de edad avanzada que salieron de la tierra cuando lo hicimos, simpatizantes, pero permanecen en el interior en su mayor parte. Ellos solo tiene curiosidad por ti. El la ayudo a bajar la rampa empinada, pero le soltó la mano cuando bajo. Él se dio la vuelta en sus talones en dirección del edificio más cercano. Serena vio nerviosamente a su alrededor, al ver que tenía un centenar de cyborgs mirándola y parecían que mas caminaban a su camino para obtener una mejor visión de ella.

Casi corrido detrás de Darien, no quería dejar pasar más que unos pocos metros entre ellos. Ella apostaba, que con la historia de la humanidad/cyborg, que lo seres humanos probablemente no eran verdaderamente populares en el mundo cibernético.

Un hombre vestido con uniforme negro asintió con la cabeza a Darien cuando entro al edificio. Cuando vio a Serena se abalanzo a su camino, quedando entre Darien y Serena. Ella jadeo, saltando para evitar chocar contra el enorme cyborg musculoso. Le dio un susto de mierda. Sus ojos eran negros a juego con su pelo y su piel era sorprendentemente en contraste— ligeramente azul grisácea. Parecía furioso al momento de Serenarla.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?— De repente Darien estaba ahí, moviéndose alrededor del hombre, empujando a otro cyborg lejos de Serena cuando Darien le agarro el brazo. El la jalo hacia atrás, dando un paso delante de ella para bloquear el cuerpo del otro cyborg de negro.

—Ella es humana— El cyborg sonaba furioso. –No se pueden traer aquí.

—Ella es mi propiedad. ¿No estas viendo sus marcas? Ella va donde yo voy— Darien gruño las palabras. –¿Tu entrenamiento están inepto que a una cosa pequeña como ella la consideras amenaza? Yo te protegeré de ella, guardia— Los dos cyborg se fulminaron con la mirada mientras Serena montaba en temor. El guardia parecía odiarla y ella se sorprendió de que la considerara una amenaza. Trago saliva antes de encontrar su voz. Estaba atemorizada de que Darien y el otro cyborg se fueran a las manos por ella y lo quería evitar.

—Solo soy representante de ventas de Firmale.

El guardia se movió para poder verla mejor. Un gesto lento se formo en sus labios.

— ¿Firmaline? ¿Es la empresa de la tierra que vende productos de belleza para mujeres para evitar el envejecimiento?— Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Los llamamos potenciadores de salud. Nosotros vendemos una gran cantidad de productos a los hombres también. Estos no son solo para mejorar la apariencia. Literalmente reduce el proceso de envejecimiento— El guardia realmente se echo a reír y su negra mirada se deslizo a Darien.

— ¿Tú esclavizaste a una consultora de belleza?

—Soy una representante de ventas, no consultora de belleza— Serena dijo irritada. Darien suspiro.

— ¿Podemos pasar ahora? Ella no es una amenaza— El guardia asintió con la cabeza.

—Procedan. No puedo esperar a que Beryl la conozca ¿La traes de regalo para Beryl?

—No— Darien sonaba enojado. –No me hagas enfadar a propósito. Puedes ver en sus marcas que ella es mía y no un regalo.

—Es una pena— se rio el guardia. –Yo te habría acompañado a la oficina de Beryl, solo para ver la reacción de tener de regalo a una consultora de belleza, si te habías cansado de ser dueño de una humana— Darien parecía molesto.

—Sígueme Serenity Tsukino— Ella se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido a ella con su nombre completo, cuando otros cyborg estaban alrededor. Ella lo siguió al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien todavía parecía furioso cuando le lanzo una mirada sombría.

—Pido disculpas. Te encuentras bien?

—No puedo pensar que el creyera que yo era peligrosa— Una sonrisa separo los labios de Darien.

—Fue divertido. Tu no eres un agente secreto entrenado para matar, verdad?

—Si lo fuera, hubiera pateado el culo al pirata mutante cuando subió a la capsula— La sonrisa de Darien murió al instante, en un momento su rostro lucia enojado, por lo que Serena se quiso patear a si misma al recordarle que se había escapado de él. Traga saliva cuando el ascensor se detuvo. Darien no la miro cuando salieron del pequeño espacio por lo que ella camino cerca de él. Vio las puertas de vidrio que llevaban a una oficina más grande con un cyborg masculino con overol azul sentado detrás de un escritorio. El cyborg levanto la mirada y asintió a Darien cuando ellos caminaron a la habitación.

—Has vuelto— sonrió el cyborg. –como estaba el espacio profundo?

—Igual como siempre— Darien se rio entre dientes mientras hablaba.— ¿Cómo estas Peruru?

—Bien. Soy el mismo de siempre. Beryl te está esperando— El enfoque del hombre se deslizo a Serena. –Has traído un recuerdo de vuelta?

—Esta es Serenity Tsukino— Peruru frunció el ceño.

—Ella es humana.

—Así es— Darien suspiro. –No voy a dejar esperando a Beryl— Darien se adelanto con Serena en sus talones. Le había dicho que se mantuviera cerca de él, lo siguió hasta una habitación con una puerta abierta.

Cuando Darien entro, Serena tuvo un vistazo de la gran oficina privada con grandes ventanales a lo largo de la pared con una vista fabulosa. Podía ver el borde de la ciudad y el bosque. A la distancia era visible un océano. Era apenas una vista, pero ahí estaba. Tenían que estar en un piso alto del edificio para obtener un vista panorámica.

Una cyborg mujer salió de una puerta lateral. Serena centro la atención en la mujer, dándose cuenta de inmediato que tono de piel era el mismo tono ligero que el de Darien. Ella tenía el pelo pelirrojo, ojos grandes azules que eran de un sorprendente claro, con pestañas largas y blancas rodeaban los ojos. La mujer vestía una camisa negra ajustada que puso en manifiesto su escote y llevaba una falda negra corta con zapatos de tacón alto. Las piernas eran musculosas y bien formadas.

Era una hermosa amazona mujer cyborg.

—Darien— la mujer casi ronroneo. –Has vuelto— Ella cerro la distancia en unos pasos con sus largas piernas para lanzar los brazos alrededor de Darien, abrazándolo con fuerza —Ya te echado de menos— Darien se tenso, dudando antes de dar a la mujer un abrazo sujetándola por las caderas. El dejo que lo abrazara por unos segundos antes de liberarla y dar un paso atrás, casi obligando a la mujer a soltarlo. Eran casi de la misma altura. La mujer tenía que ser de 1.88 con tacones bajos. Una racha de celos le volvieron a la vida. Habían sido amantes Darien y la mujer? La mujer parecía como si estuviera sexualmente interesada en Darien, por lo que a Serena al instante le desagrado. No le gustaba sentir que el monstruo verde se apoderaba de ella.

—Esta asignación fue muy larga— La mujer se sentó en el borde del escritorio y abrió las piernas unos centímetros, con el culo casi sin tocar la pieza del mobiliario. Ella cruzo los brazos bajo sus pechos, que hizo subir el escote peligrosamente, hasta el borde de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto una saludable cantidad de piel.

—Realmente te he echado de menos. ¿Has pensado en mi oferta de unidad?— Darien parecía irritado.

—Beryl, lo he pensado pero tengo que rechazar tu oferta— La sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de la mujer.

— ¿Qué?— Ella dejo caer los brazos a los costados mientras se apartaba del escritorio de pie otra vez.

—Estaba segura que estarías de acuerdo así que he tenido el papeleo de la documentación hecho y Darbis ha dado su consentimiento. También contacte a Roth y me dijo que no importaba a quien escogía para cerrar nuestra unidad desde que él se fue hace tanto que no le afectara a quien traiga a nuestro vinculo.

—Tu conoces mis sentimientos sobre el asunto— La voz de Darien se había enfriado.

—Si, pero yo soy perfecta para ti, Darien. Roth se ha ido tanto tiempo que el solo ha estado en el planeta una semana aquí y allá. Tu y Darbis pueden evitarse fácilmente con la programación de misiones por lo que me tendrías para ti solo un montón de meses al año.

—Yo entiendo y estoy agradecido por la oferta pero la tengo que rechazar— La voz de Darien era un duro filo. –Esa es mi decisión. No, gracias.

— ¿Quién mas va aceptar una oferta de unida contigo? Te vas demasiado tiempo. No puedo pensar en una mujer que quiera eso. Nunca vas a tener otra oferta de nuevo tan perfecta. Tu lo sabes y yo lo sé. No te puedes negar, Darien. No lo permitiré— Darien respiro profundo.

—Tengo otra opción y la voy a tomar. Me estoy reportando ante mi supervisor en el día de hoy mientras mi trabajo me obliga a hacerlo y te enviare mis informes completos. Los salvamentos fueron exitosos. Me presentare a trabajar en mi fecha asignada. También te mandare una solicitud para mis cuartos de unidad familiar a bordo de la Estrella después de que regrese de mi trabajo. Voy a necesitar más espacio para dar cabida a una unidad familiar porque tengo la intensión de necesitarla. Como se detalla en mi contrato, se te da aviso para que pueda tener cuartos más amplios en la Estrella para esos fines.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio— La mujer parecía sorprendida cuando aparto la mirada de Darien, finalmente se dio cuenta de Serena parada en la puerta. La mujer salto sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño. Serena vio los ojos de la mujer estrecharse casi podía ver su cerebro trabajar. La cyborg femenina tenía esa mirada de cálculo en sus ojos cuando inspecciono visualmente a Serena y luego miro abiertamente las marcas del hombro expuesto de Serena. Ira se mostró en sus rasgos cuando ella se acercó, mirando el tatuaje. Camino alrededor de Serena lentamente, pero se mantuvo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Marcaste a una humana? Cuando en el infierno compraste una?— La voz de Beryl se sacudió con furia. Darien suspiro.

—Yo no la compre. La tome de un servicio de trasporte en el que nos detuvimos para el salvamento. Era un blanco fácil que acertó pasar por el radar. Si leyeras mis informes cuando te los trasmití entonces sabrías esto ya— Beryl giro mirando a Darien.

—Tu estas detrás de algo. No tienes esclavos. Tu odias que tenga tres. Piensas que es cruel— La sorpresa la golpeo a Serena mientras sus ojos se abrieron a Darien. Si él no creía en la esclavitud, entonces porque la había secuestrado de la nave para hacer de ella una? Darien miro a Serena, encontrándose con su mirada atónita y entonces sus ojos se estrecharon a Beryl.

—Tu tienes esclavos para que trabajen sin pagarle sueldo. No es por eso que la marque— La mujer se acercó a Darien, mirándolo. Serena vio a la mujer palidecer mientras se quedo sin aliento. Su cabeza se sacudió en dirección de Serena para mirarla. Beryl definitivamente parecía aturdida. Su cabeza se sacudió de vuelta a Darien.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Un ser humano? Un esclavo? Propiedad?— La mujer soltó un bufido. –Ellos no lo permitirán. Si crees que estas siendo inteligente para evitar las leyes, entonces estas equivocado— Darien enderezo los hombros, con expresión estoica.

—Lo he comprobado y es legal. Ellos lo permiten con un ser humano— Lentamente le dio una fría sonrisa a la mujer. –Yo gano. Me estoy haciendo exactamente con lo que quiero y la quiero a ella— La mujer maldijo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y casi tropezó alejándose de Darien. Camino alrededor de su escritorio para caer pesadamente en su asiento. Ella vio a Darien sorprendida.

—No puedes hacer esto, Darien. ¿Qué tipo de resultados puede salir de esto? ¿Has pensado en ello? Mírala. Ella no es buen material. Te estoy ofreciendo la mejor oferta que alguna vez puedas conseguir. No hagas esto. No voy a darte otra oportunidad si no dejas este plan loco de inmediato.

—No necesito otra oportunidad. He venido aquí, he cumplido con mi deber y estoy ansioso de llegar a casa. Ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que la vi— Darien le dio la espalda a la mujer.

—Vámonos Serena— Él la había llamado por su nombre sin ser formal. La mujer cyborg parecía molesta. Darien camino hacia la puerta y Serena estaba más que lista para irse. Estaba malditamente segura que Darien se había acostado con Beryl. Ella sin duda tenía el aspecto de una mujer que acaba de perder a su amante favorito. La idea de Darien con la hermosa mujer cyborg le dolía, pero Darien había elegido a Serena, lo que alivio algunos de los celos que aun residían en ella.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**Hola chicas supuestamente no íbamos actualizar hoy por que no teníamos internet, pero gracias a mi súper papi que compro la tarjeta tenemos y aquí les dejamos los 3 capítulos finales, así que porras para papi jejejej. Esperamos sus Reviews saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Flint y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 13**

— ¿Darien?—, Gritó Beryl.

Darien se congeló en el umbral de la puerta. Volvió la cabeza para lanzarle a Beryl una mirada fría. — ¿Qué?.

— ¿Le dijiste a tu esclava que la estás utilizando? ¿Que ella es sólo una forma de eludir la ley que desprecias? —Beryl fulminó con la mirada de Serena. — ¿Le dijiste por qué la robaste del servicio de transporte?

Serena miró a Darien. Se dio la vuelta por completo, su bolso contra el suelo, mientras miraba fijamente a Beryl. —No pensé que serías tan amargada. ¿Has terminado? Dale tu oferta de unidad de clase a otra persona. Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de hombres que se aman poco como para aceptarlo.

La mujer cyborg hervía, mirando a Darien, y luego miró a los ojos de Serena. —En el Jardín, los hombres superan en número a las mujeres cyborg cinco a uno. Muchos de nuestros hombres trabajan fuera del planeta, como Darien lo hace, por meses del año. Es la ley sobre el Garden que cada mujer tome tres hombres en un contacto unidad familiar. Programamos nuestro tiempo cuidadosamente de modo que uno de los hombres siempre está con la hembra. Le ofrecí una unidad a Darien conmigo y con mis dos hombres, pero Darien no es un jugador de equipo. En lugar de compartir a una mujer que es puta, decidió tomarla usted.

Serena se quedó desconcertada. ¿Tenían tres esposos? Ella se encogió ante la idea. Manejar a un hombre sería lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Yo le ofrecí un montón de tiempo a solas. Uno de mis compañeros de la unidad es un embajador que viaja por el espacio por mucho tiempo. Mi otra pareja tiene el mismo puesto de trabajo que Darien solo que en un barco diferente. —Miró a Darien. —Podrías tener un montón de tiempo a solas conmigo. Piénsalo.

—Pensé largo y tendido sobre tu oferta, Beryl. Me siento halagado, pero como ya he dicho, no es el tipo de unidad de la familia que yo quiero.

—Eres un cyborg. Es tu deber de criar.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Darien dio un vuelco. Era obvio que estaba enojado otra vez. —Soy consciente de ello y tengo toda la intención de cumplir.

Una expresión de horror golpeó la cara de Beryl. Sus ojos se abrieron hacia Serena. — ¿Con ella? ¿Con un ser humano? Ella es corta y frágil. No puedes criar a un niño con eso.

Darien se agachó para levantar la bolsa de nuevo. —Ese es el plan.

Beryl se movió rápidamente para lanzar su cuerpo sobre Darien. Se agarró de su brazo, acercándose, para quedar casi cara a cara con él. Sólo unas pocas pulgadas de altura los separaban. —Reconsidéralo. Estoy lista para reproducirme. Voy a preparar mi cuerpo para la ovulación. Yo te daré la primera oportunidad a ti. Puedes preparar tu cuerpo mientras lo hago. Nos gustara tener un hijo fuerte juntos.

Darien apretó la mandíbula. —Mi decisión está tomada. Te veré cuando mi tiempo de inactividad haya terminado y estoy dispuesto a informar a sus funciones.

Serena fue empujada fuera de la oficina por la mano fuerte de Darien agarrándola del codo. Él se la llevó. Detrás de ellos, una puerta se cerró de golpe. El sonido de cristales rotos era distintivo. Parecía que Beryl estaba teniendo un ataque de ira. Peruru se encontraba en el camino de Darien cerrándole el paso, con la alarma claramente escrita en la cara.

—He oído. Has sido valiente para negarte —. Habló en voz baja. — Yo no quiero ese tipo de unidad familiar.

Peruru asintió con la cabeza. —Tampoco yo, pero ¿qué opciones tenemos? — Ella.— Darien hizo un gesto a Serena.

Peruru miró a Serena y frunció el ceño. —Los seres humanos nos odian.

Darien inclina ligeramente la cabeza. Él estaba mirando a Peruru y no mirar hacia otro lado. — ¿Me odias, Serena?

—No—, dijo en voz baja. —Sabes que no lo hago.

Peruru frunció el ceño en Serena. —Los seres humanos nos odian. Ellos quieren que a cada uno de nosotros destruido.

Serena dirigió la mirada hacia el cyborg de altura. —No lo hacen. Muchos de mi generación no lo hacemos. Estamos horrorizados por lo que se hizo a los cyborgs de la Tierra. Tratar de matar y abusar de alguien por ser diferente es malo y equivocado.

Cambiando su atención a Darien, Peruru, suspiró. — ¿Qué pasa con la compatibilidad de reproducción? Beryl tenía un punto. Tu mujer es de huesos pequeños y frágiles.

—Hablé con el médico de la Estrella. Has conocido a doc. Hizo un poco de investigación para mí. La Estrella era una nave humana y el barco fue apostado plenamente con la información de la Tierra de sus archivos médicos. Fuimos creados para tener genes dominantes. Todos los niños que comparten la voluntad heredarán mis genes. Doc cree que habrá un menor número de defectos genéticos con nuestros hijos debido a una unión con un ser humano traerá resultados más sanos que un conjunto de cyborgs.

—Maldita sea. Apuesto a que nadie en el jardín quiere que la información sea conocida. De lo contrario estaríamos entrando a las hembras humanas en nuestra sociedad. Ella sigue siendo estado de la propiedad, sin embargo, incluso si puedes obtener el permiso para formar una unidad familiar con ella. Los seres humanos probablemente seguirán siendo siempre propiedad.

Darien se encogió de hombros. —No importa. Ella está protegida de cualquier manera. Como ciudadana o como mi propiedad, nadie puede hacerle daño o quitármela. En realidad, tiene sus ventajas las Cyborg mujeres deben ser compartidas, debido a su limitación. Como mi propiedad, Serena es sólo mía. Si otro hombre osa tratar de tocarla sería mi derecho matarlo por tratar de tomar lo que tengo.

Peruru tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro. —Debes salir antes de que Beryl deje el mal humor. Ella tenía la mente puesta en que tu serias la tercera y última parte de su unidad familiar y sabes que guarda rencor.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, centrando su atención en Serena. — Vámonos. Ahora vamos a casa.

Serena lo siguió hasta el ascensor, mientras su mente trabajaba. El mundo de Darien era desordenado. Darien era un hombre posesivo, había aprendido eso, y propiedad o no lo había visto en la forma en que la había protegido de los otros hombres en la Estrella. La idea de tener que compartir una mujer con otros dos hombres probablemente no había sido su plan ideal.

Salieron del edificio para caminar dos cuadras a otro edificio azul. Vio curvas de texto grabados en cada uno de ellos. Las marcas se parecían a los tatuajes en ella y en Darien, obviamente, su lengua escrita cyborg. Se preguntó si tendría que aprenderlo ahora que ella vivía en Jardín, al instante se instalo la esperanza de que no tuviera que hacerlo porque ella no era buena con otros lenguajes. Estaba muy feliz de que los cyborgs todavía hablaban inglés en lugar de adoptar o crear algún otro idioma como habían hecho con la escritura. Darien entró en el edificio, entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón superior.

Serena elevo las cejas. — Vives en el piso superior?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Soy un comandante de un barco de salvamento. Es un de alto nivel, y un trabajo muy respetable. Tengo los mejores alojamientos, debido a mi título.

Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó. —Cuando dijiste a la mujer que querías solicitar cuartos de unidad en la Estrella ¿significa que me vas a llevar contigo cuando tengas que volver a trabajar?

Ojos azul oscuro se redujeron en ella. Ella vio a su cuerpo tensarse mientras su boca se aplanaba en una delgada línea. — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Te fuiste, obviamente, desde hace meses. No me quiero quedar aquí sin ti. Quiero ir a donde quiera que vayas. ¿Por qué estás enojado con mi pregunta?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Darien se trasladó, sin dar su respuesta. Ella lo siguió por un pasillo. Darien no la miro mientras hablaba, la llevó por un largo tramo, alrededor de una esquina donde se detuvo frente a una puerta y levantó la palma de la mano a un escáner.

—Al principio pensé que era posible que desearas saber cuándo sería posible deshacerse de mí. Tu tono implicaba que viajar conmigo no sería un motivo de felicidad para ti.

—Mi tono implicaba el temor de que me dejaras aquí sola. No quiero estar sin ti. — Sonriendo, Darien se volvió hacia ella con la puerta abierta. —No hay nada que temer, Serenity Tsukino. Tú eres mía. A donde yo voy, tú vas. Viajaras conmigo y no te dejaré en el jardín sola mientras me reincorpore a mis funciones a bordo de la Estrella. Vas a compartir mi cama cada ciclo de sueño ya sea que este aquí o en el barco. Bienvenida a nuestra casa en el jardín. Soy dueño de esto. —

Serena apartó la mirada de Darien. Ella miró con asombro el gran espacio que era la sala de estar. Una cocina estaba escondida en la esquina con una larga barra que separa el área de la cocina de la sala de estar. Los taburetes le dijeron cual era la zona del comedor. La pared exterior era en su totalidad de cristal y la vista era casi la misma que la que había en la oficina de Beryl. Ella podía ver más allá del muro que separaba la ciudad del desierto, los árboles, y en la distancia el océano. También vio un balcón largo que se extendía por la extensión de la gran habitación.

—Wow. Es todo tan hermoso. La vista, la habitación, y es tan grande.

—Sabia que iba a gustarte— Darien dejó caer su bolsa mientras caminaba hacia el cristal. Tocó el cristal y se separo al instante, abriéndose como una puerta. El aire fresco sopló en la habitación, cuando Darien salió al balcón. Se volvió a sonreír a ella. —Ven aquí.

Serena con entusiasmo tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Darien la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras él le daba vuelta a ambos para enfrentarse a la vista. —Me encanta estar en jardín y es por esto. Dedico mucho de mi tiempo en el espacio de modo que cuando estoy aquí por lo general mantengo los paneles abiertos a menos que el tiempo empeore. ¿Qué piensas del jardín? ¿Es tan hermoso como la Tierra?

—Yo creo que puede vencer a la Tierra. Es raro ver tantos árboles y me encanta que se puede ver el mar desde aquí.

—Espera hasta que el sol se ponga y las lunas salgan. Nos dejaras de mirarlos.—La abrazó un poco más apretado. — ¿Tienes hambre? La entrega de alimentos debe llegar pronto. Yo compre antes de volver a casa, así que no tienes que hacer compras. También me tomé la libertad al mismo tiempo en la Estrella de ordenar que más ropa de tu tamaño a Doc. Debe llegar hoy también. Te mostraré el resto de nuestra casa.

El resto de la misma contenía una sala de limpieza amplia tanto con una unidad de limpieza y una tina de baño justo al lado del pasillo. Más abajo se encontraban dos habitaciones más y una oficina.

La habitación más pequeña tenía equipos de entrenamiento con pesas y la segunda sala era el dormitorio. Una cómoda y una cama enorme dominaban la sala. Tenía una aún más grande sala de limpieza que incluye una bañera de gran tamaño. Cuatro personas podrían caber en ella, Darien miró a sus ojos mientras le sonrió. —Me encanta tu casa. Es enorme en comparación con tu habitación en la estrella.

—Mi habitación en la estrella cabría en mi habitación de limpieza aquí.— Darien estrecho los ojos. —Es nuestra casa ahora, no sólo la mía.

Sus palabras tocaron a Serena y ella sonrió más ampliamente. —Me encanta nuestra casa— corrigió ella.

—Anda bañarte y metete en la cama a esperar por mí.— Él caminó al vidrio pared en el dormitorio para abrir el panel de diapositivas para que entrara un poco aire fresco en la habitación. Él poco a poco se volvió para mirarla. —Tengo las entregas que llegan en cualquier momento. Después de que lleguen me reuniré contigo. Tómate su tiempo en la sala de limpieza. —Él se rió entre dientes. —Debe haber visto el anhelo en tu cara cuando la viste. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sumergiste en el agua?

—Antes de salir de la Tierra hace unos dos meses.

—Toma un largo baño.— Él asintió con la cabeza antes de salir a grandes pasos de la habitación.

Serena entró en su cuarto de limpieza, notando que no había ventanas en la sala como hay en los de la Tierra, pero vio una pantalla de vid montado a lo largo de una pared. ¿Cómo hará Darien para ver las noticias o el entretenimiento, mientras esta en la bañera? La imagen de un desnudo Darien descansando en esa enorme bañera hizo algunas cosas a su libido. Se desnudó rápidamente, mientras que lleno de agua la bañera y el placer le pegó de inmediato en el lujo del agua caliente hasta su la barbilla mientras subía. En un momento, oyó una campana, supuso que era algunas de las entregas de Darien que había llegado.

Ella todavía estaba en la bañera caliente cuando entro Darien. Sus ojos se empaparon de su musculoso cuerpo y ella no pudo ignorar la erección que lucía. Darien le quitó el aliento con su cuerpo musculoso, perfecto y sexy, y esos ojos increíbles. Él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. El cyborg le dio vuelta al instante y se desnudó en la misma habitación con ella, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder entre ellos. Pasó la mirada por su cuerpo lentamente, observando cada centímetro de él y grabándolo en la memoria, hasta que se encontró con la mirada divertida de Darien.

—Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaba, así que voy a participar.

—Por favor.

Se metió en la bañera, por lo que subió el nivel del agua peligrosamente cuando se estableció a su lado. Ella se echó a reír. —Tal vez deberías dejar salir un poco de agua.

Tomó la primera palanca. —Ya lo tengo— Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. —Te quiero. —Ve cómo dar vuelta. Te quiero también.

Ella no lo dudó. Se movió alrededor en el agua para enfrentarse a él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Vio con sorprendente éxito su reacción y sonrió mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura. No dijo nada, pero sus facciones lo decían todo.

—Eres sexy cuando estás desnudo y mojado — Ella recogió agua en ambas manos para que dejarla caer por su pecho.

—Mañana tengo una cita con el médico. He solicitado la vacuna para activar mi esperma.

Ella estaba confundida. —Ya tiene los espermatozoides.

Él se rió entre dientes. —No espermatozoides fértiles. Una vez que la tome mi esperma será viable. —Su el pulgar le rozó la parte inferior del estómago. —Con la cantidad de espermatozoides activos voy a ser capaz de preñarte.

Ahora era su turno para ser sorprendido. —Quieres dejarme embarazada ya?

Apretó el cuerpo mientras se le frunció el ceño. —Sí.

—Pero no hemos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente. Creí que íbamos a esperar un poco.

—Define el tiempo suficiente. Eres mía, Serena. He pedido la documentación a ser presentada para que seamos una unidad familiar y debe ser aprobado hoy, ya que no tienen motivos para negarme. He esperado mucho tiempo para tener una unidad familiar y no voy a esperar más. En el momento en que te vi cuando se abrió la puerta en ese servicio de transporte supe que ibas a concebir mi descendencia. Mi mente estaba conformada en ese entonces.

—Apenas hace unos días que estabas dispuesto a venderme.

Pura rabia se mostro en su rostro. —Huiste de mí. Tomé la decisión en un arrebato de ira. Déjalo ir. Ya te he perdonado por huir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. Todavía te debo dinero. Realmente lo tengo. Te voy a pagar por el combustible que gastaste al ir a buscarme.

Darien se relajó, su ira desapareció tan rápido como había surgido.—No hay necesidad. El salvamento del barco pirata ha pagado por el costo del combustible utilizado para capturarte de nuevo. El valor fue superior a lo primero que pensé. Habían robado una gran cantidad de carga que hemos sido capaces de utilizar. Su funcionamiento era realmente rentable. —Su sonrisa murió en sus ojos se estrecharon. —Pero no vuelvas a huir de mí de nuevo, Serena.

—No lo haré.

—Convénceme.

La pasión se encendió en ella. Le encantaba la voz ronca que usó cuando dijo las palabras. Alargó la mano para coger la botella de gel de baño y abrió la tapa para verter una cantidad generosa de líquido jabonoso en la palma de su mano. Lavó el cuello de Darien con la punta de los dedos, las palmas de sus manos, sus uñas rastrillaron su piel. Darien se quejó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con alegría, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar en el borde de la bañera.

—Eso se siente bien.

—Espera a que empiece a limpiar más bajo.

Ella prestó la máxima atención a los pezones sensibles de Darien. Tomó agua en sus manos para enjuagar todo el jabón, mirando a sus pezones tensos tentándola.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su boca se cerró sobre uno de los pezones de Darien, aspirando sobre él y uso sus dientes para tirar de las puntas duras. Darien gimió ahuecando sus manos en su culo.

Ella se doblo entre ellos envolviendo las manos alrededor de la polla dura de Darien. Era grande, gruesa y muy larga. Pasó las manos por encima de él con suavidad, explorando. Él arqueó las caderas para lo sostuviera más firmemente en sus manos. El movimiento los levantó a los dos, con ella a horcajadas sobre su regazo. También le hizo soltar el pezón.

—Móntame—, gimió, bajando la cabeza abriendo esos ojos azul oscuro tan intensos para mirar en los suyos. —Hazlo ahora — Él agarró sus caderas, levantándola con facilidad.

La fuerza de Darien siempre la sorprendía. Serena se sentía ligera como el aire mientras se sostenía con una mano en el hombro y con la otra mano, aferrada a su pene, colocándose sobre el grueso miembro de Darien. Ella gimió cuando él la extendió, llenándola poco a poco, la gravedad y sus manos la tiraron hacia abajo sobre su regazo. Su cuerpo le facilitó todo el camino hasta que el pedernal fue enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Sus ojos permanecían abrazados por lo que podían reflejar su pasión.

Se agarró a sus hombros, preparándose para moverse. Ella inclinó las caderas y se fue abajo rápidamente después de unos minutos. Un gemido se arrancó de ambos por la sensación. Ella experimento, rodando sus caderas mientras se movía arriba y abajo en Darien hasta que encontró la ángulo perfecto.

—Oh Dios— jadeó. —Así nada más.

Ella le montó a medida que se alzaba. Ellos gemían y jadeaban junto a los sentimientos de sus sensuales movimientos creados con sus cuerpos mientras frotaban los puntos sensibles de placer. Era pura felicidad ya que sus cuerpos se movían al unísono. El agua lamía los pezones de Serena y sus cuerpos en movimiento hicieron olas que salpicaron en su contra, lo que aumenta su conciencia sexual.

Darien cambió de mantener un poco la cadera y el pulgar se deslizó entre los muslos de Serena para rozar su clítoris. Ella sabía que estaba perdida. Él frotó el nudo sólo por tener el pulgar ya que sus cuerpos se sacudieron juntos.

—Darien— Serena gritó su nombre mientras terminaba. Fue una liberación violenta. Dentro de ella Darien la siguió al segundo cuando sus músculos se volvieron locos en torno a su carne dura todavía moviéndose en ella. Él gimió su nombre. La polla de Darien pulso dentro de ella cuando él le inundó con su liberación.

Se dejó caer contra él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Darien la envolvió con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón era fuerte en su oído. Darien se rió entre dientes, cubrió una de las mejillas de su culo.

—Estoy haciendo una nueva regla en la casa. No se te permite bañarte sin que yo esté en la bañera junto a ti.

Riendo, Serena volvió un poco la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre su corazón. —Me gusta esa regla. Creo que debería haber una regla en que tengas que desnudarte conmigo a menudo en la bañera.

—Hecho.

— ¿Sabes que no voy a huir? ¿Estás convencido de eso?

Darien contuvo el aliento, su cuerpo se tensó por una fracción de segundo antes de que dejara salir el aire en sus pulmones y se relajara de nuevo. —Es mejor que no, Serena. Tú me perteneces a mí. Siempre voy a ir detrás de ti y no hay ningún lugar al que puedas ir en que no pueda encontrarte.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada y vio la furia en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos tormentosos. —Nunca te dejaré, de Darien. Quiero ser de tuya.

Su mano se levantó del agua ya que se apoderó de su rostro en la palma de su mano grande. —Me perteneces y no lo olvides nunca, de Serena.

—Me estás asustando un poco y haces que suene como una amenaza.

—Si piensas en ello como una amenaza, lo siento. Sólo quiero que sepas que te valoro por encima de todo y, a menos que me muera voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerte junto a mi.

Buscando los ojos, se relajó. —Esta bien.

Él pareció sorprendido de nuevo. —En serio?

—Sí. La única cosa que podría hacer que quisiera huir es que me traicionaras.

— Traicionarte? Soy honesto. Yo no soy un traidor.

—Es un término que significa dormir con otras personas. No quiero que nadie más que tu me toque. Quiero decir lo mismo para mí. Quiero la monogamia, Darien. Sé que me moriría si tocaras a otra mujer. No podía soportarlo.

Darien frunció el ceño mientras desviaba su mirada de ella a la izquierda y lo vio tragar. Largos segundos pasaron y Darien no dijo ni una palabra, sin mirarla. Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomar una respiración profunda, todavía sin decir lo que ella quería oír.

Serena en tensión, sintió el dolor que la golpeó con su silencio.

Se encontró con su Serenada. —No voy a tocar a otra mujer a propósito.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso?— Ella se enderezo fuera de su control, separando sus cuerpos, para salir de la bañera.

Lo oyó ponerse de pie y golpear la liberación de agua en la bañera. La fuga era fuerte, ya que permitía el flujo de agua hacia fuera. Cogió una toalla para secar su cuerpo, disparando una mirada a Darien por encima del hombro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mirándola en silencio.

—Soy un cyborg, Serena.

— Y eso significa que tienes que engañarme?

Suspiró mientras salía de la bañera. —He estado activo como criador en el pasado. Algunos cyborgs no lo son.

Se dio la vuelta para Serenarlo de frente. — ¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con nada?

—Algunos hombres cyborg son incapaces de reproducirse. Estoy en un contrato con una docena de hombres cyborg. Diez de ellos se encuentran en unidades familiares ya. Si no son capaces de reproducirse estoy obligado a través de ese pacto a ayudarlos.

Su boca se abrió. — ¿Qué?

—Ya ha ocurrido dos veces. Fui contactado por Sole y Varl cuando ambos no lograron impregnar a sus hembras. Estoy obligado a ese pacto, Serena. Si alguno de los dos quiere o me necesita para reproducir podrían llamarme de nuevo. Mi esperma se activó en ambas ocasiones y fue un éxito.

Un choque rasgó a través de ella. —Ellos te querían para dormir con sus esposas y me estás diciendo que tienes dos hijos?

Él frunció el ceño. —Creo que se vería de esa manera. Los niños son resultados biológicos de mí, pero no son míos en cualquier otra forma. Yo era un donante. Pertenecen a Sole y Varl.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, tener que forzar el aire en sus pulmones, el que sentía congelado. Estaba en parte, horrorizada, sobre todo aturdida.

— ¿No puedes donar tu esperma en una maldita taza? ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes que tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres, si a uno de tus amigos le da por llamarte?

—La intervención médica no tiene éxito. Hemos descubierto que nuestro cuerpo tiende a rechazar los métodos artificiales en ese sentido. Tiene algo que ver con los niveles de estrés en las hembras durante la concepción. La monta natural tiene una tasa de éxito mucho mayor.

—No puedo creer esto. Si tu fueras un mal criador significaría eso que traerías un tipo a casa un día y me dirías que le jodiera?

Él frunció el ceño. —Yo no haría eso, porque sé que soy un buen criador. No hay necesidad de que llame cada vez a uno de los hombres en el pacto de cría para que me ayude en ese aspecto.

—Dijiste que una docena de ustedes están en un pacto juntos?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Todos los hombres cyborgs se han inscrito en un pacto con una docena de miembros.

—Así que si alguno de esos once hombres llaman, a la mierda su esposa y su peloteo, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a dormir con esas mujeres?

Su boca se apretó en una línea sombría. —Sí.

Ella se giró lejos de él. —Oh. Mi Dios.

Ella salió a trompicones de la habitación de limpieza al dormitorio. El dolor, el shock y el horror le estaban golpeando a la vez. Sobre todo fue el dolor que sufrió. Darien la engañaría. Sus ojos frenéticamente dieron la vuelta por espacio para aterrizar finalmente en su vestidor. Dejó caer la toalla, y camino hacia él, y sólo rompió cajones abiertos.

—Cálmate, Serena.— Darien la había seguido en la habitación. —Yo no tendría sexo con otra mujer en caso contrario. ¿No es eso suficiente para ti? Sólo voy a tocar a una mujer que estoy obligado a impregnar.

Serena tiró de una de las camisas de Darien con manos temblorosas. Once hombres podían llamar a Darien en cualquier momento para pedirle dormir con sus esposas y dos de ellos ya lo habían echo. Él tenía dos hijos biológicos en algún lugar del Jardín. No sería la madre de su único hijo, si el la dejaba embarazada. Le dolía, y peor aún, realmente le molestó. Ella le lanzó una mirada mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—No. No es suficiente. Maldita sea tu y tu jodido mundo cyborg. ¿Qué tipo de personas enfermas son? Olvida lo que dije. Yo no quiero ni oírlo. Si no puedes hacer un compromiso conmigo entonces no voy a estar haciendo cualquier otro contigo. —Ella giró lejos para conseguir sus botas.

Darien se movió rápido, agarrando su brazo para hacerla girar de vuelta para mirarlo, para mirar hacia ella. — ¿Qué significa eso?

—Esto significa que la primera vez que maldita sea, salgas por esa puerta para ir a ver a alguien más, no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

La cara de Darien se ensombreció. Ya no era tan solo una sombra bastante de gris. — ¿Qué?— Gruñó la palabra.

—No voy a dejar que me poseas, Darien. Ni siquiera voy a flaquear cuando alguien me llama nada más que propiedad. Puedo tomar todo esto porque tengo sentimientos por ti. Estaba dispuesta a dejar que me embarazaras, estaba dispuesta a jurar arriba y abajo en mi maldita vida que me quedaba a tu lado para siempre. Lo que no voy a hacer es entregarme a un hombre que sale y me traiciona. Y si lo considero una traición si te vas a follar con alguien más y me importa un bledo su pacto de cría.

Darien la miró furioso. —Yo no tocaría a otras mujeres con deseo, más que a ti. Sería una obligación.

—Eso no me dañaría menos — Ella se echó fuera de su control.

—No puedo creer que estamos peleando por esto. Una mujer cyborg lo entendería. Esto no sería un problema.

—No hay problema, ve a casarte con Beryl!— Ella salió de la habitación. —Entonces te puedes enredar con otras personas y lo llamaras el deber o la obligación o la ley.

Darien la sorprendió en el pasillo, haciéndola girar para enfrentarse a él de nuevo. Él la agarró y cubrió su cuerpo, haciéndola consciente de que estaba totalmente desnuda. Su toalla había caído cuando venía detrás de ella. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Me estás amenazando con huir de mí, si yo cumplo con mis obligaciones? ¿Sabes lo que es razonable?

— ¿Qué pasaría si se tratara de una obligación de la Tierra a la mierda con los demás hombres? Me secuestraron para que tú pudieras tener una esposa que no tengas que compartir, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo follara con otros chicos y sólo esperara que lidiaras con eso? ¿Quieres hablarme de ser razonable? Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a cualquier posibilidad de volver a casa con la promesa de quedarme contigo hasta que me muera, y todo lo que pido es que seamos leales el uno al otro no durmiendo con otras personas.

Darien la miró — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Júrame que no vas a tocar a otras mujeres de esa manera.

—Estoy obligado a hacer exactamente eso si me llaman.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar. Cuando llegue esa llamada, no te sorprendas que cuando regreses encuentres una cama vacía.

Apretó los dientes. — ¿Y cómo crees que obtendrías ayuda en el jardín? ¿Crees que puedes salir por esas puertas y pedir que el próximo barco te saque del planeta para dejarte en la Tierra? —Él resopló, la liberó dando un paso hacia atrás. —Siento que te moleste, pero este es el único camino que hay y debes ajustarte a la idea. Te diría que es muy poco probable que suceda, pero eso sería una mentira. Me sorprendería si no recibiera una llamada en un futuro próximo. Sé que dos de ellos están tratando de reproducirse en este momento y hasta ahora no han tenido éxito. Mientras este en el planeta se pondrán en contacto conmigo si necesitan mi esperma activa. Por suerte para ellos me he dado ya el paso porque estoy totalmente decidido a hacerlo mañana, así que puedo criar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Darien gruñó. Estaba tan enojado. —Sí. Soy tu dueño, Serena. Eres mía. No voy a atarte a la cama y ambos sabemos que podría hacerlo. Podrías huir, pero te puedo encontrar de forma rápida y regresarías a mí. Todavía podría estar en mí la cama por la noche. Este es el camino que es y lo que necesitamos es llegar a un acuerdo con los hechos. No tienes opción, al igual que no tengo otra opción. Te ajustarás a la forma de vida en el Jardín. Es una orden. Me voy a poner los pantalones y me reuniré contigo en la cocina. Tengo hambre. No voy a discutir contigo. Esta discusión ha terminado. —Él se giró y se dirigió al dormitorio.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Flint y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 14**

Serena se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Llenos de lágrimas calientes que se reunieron y dejó caer los hombros. Estaba en lo cierto acerca de estar atrapada en el jardín. El alto muro alrededor de la ciudad le impediría escapar. Incluso si milagrosamente pudiera escapar de la ciudad había sido advertida de lo peligroso que eran los habitantes naturales del planeta. Eran anfibios, por lo que podrían funcionar muy bien en tierra firme. Eran probablemente peor que los cyborgs.

Darien se acostaría con otras mujeres y ella tendría que sufrir sabiéndolo. Cada vez que le llamaran tendría que tratar de fingir que no le molestaba cuando ella sabía que lo haría. ¿Qué más se le informará mas tarde? Si se cansa de ella, habría que encontrar alguna cláusula de obligación, maldición, una ley cyborg extraña, o alguna otra excusa para que los hombres pudieran acostarse con ella? Era el tipo de vida al que se enfrentaba?

Entró en la sala de estar y automáticamente salió al balcón para contemplar las impresionantes vistas. Se acercó a la barandilla para contemplar el mar en la distancia. Cyborgs y humanos eran demasiado diferentes y sus maneras eran demasiado extrañas entre sí. Parecía genuinamente confundido en cuanto a por qué no acaba de aceptar y entender el hecho de que tendría que ser llamado a dormir con otras mujeres, porque se trataba de alguna jodida ley. ¿Qué clase de vida iba a vivir? Estaba atrapada en el jardín en esta vida con Darien, sin importar nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se defendió con un sollozo, sabiendo que no podría vivir de esa manera. ¿Por qué él no podía simplemente comprometerse con ella para poder ser feliz? ¿Por qué tenía que tirar la tarjeta de propiedad sobre ella y exigir que se ajuste a su costumbre cyborg?

No podía ver que le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Acaso no entienden que la iba a destruir emocionalmente, una situación dolorosa a la vez? Él había destruido toda esperanza de escape. Ella sabía que, a menos que Darien la enviara a su casa en la Tierra, nunca llegaría de cualquier otra manera.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y luego respiró hondo. Se agarró a la barandilla, avanza poco a poco de puntillas, y antes de que pudiera reflexionar, echó la pierna por encima de la barandilla. Miró hacia abajo, sólo para desear no haberlo hecho. Estaban en el vigésimo piso y muy por debajo estaban las aceras que se veían pequeñas, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo alto que estaba. Serena sabía que nunca sobreviviría a la caída. Su culo postrado en la parte superior de la barandilla mientras se equilibra.

Pasar la otra pierna por encima de la barandilla fue difícil, pero se las arregló para hacerlo sin caer. Tenía los pies apoyados en la barandilla de afuera, suspendida mientras se sentaba en el borde, mirando hacia abajo.

—Serena — era la voz de Darien suave y temblorosa. —¡Al suelo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—No te acerques o lo hare — Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse a Darien con una mirada horrorizada, él se encontraba en la apertura de la puerta con sólo sus pantalones. Su bella piel había palidecido visiblemente. Lo que hizo que siguiera con sus demandas, aunque como él avanzó hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Quiero ir a casa.

Su boca se abrió y luego la cerró de golpe. —Te vas a dejar caer directo a tu muerte si no te libero? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? Muy bien. Sube de nuevo a la seguridad y te enviaré a la Tierra.

—No soy idiota. No tienes ninguna intención de enviarme a casa. Sólo quieres que baje para que puedas agarrarme.

—Tenía la esperanza de que me creerías. Por favor, ven a este lado, Serena. Estás actuando de manera irracional.

—Irracional es estar con un hombre que espera cosas de mí y que no va a dar nada a cambio. Irracional es pasar toda una vida viéndote salir por esa puerta para acostarte con otras mujeres, mientras se rompe mi corazón aceptando esa actitud de mierda, esperando sólo por ti. Vete a la mierda, Darien. Prefiero morir con mi dignidad intacta que vivir como una idiota patética que aguanta ser tratada como una mierda.

—La dignidad? ¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con esto? Estás amenazando con matarte por la obligación que he jurado defender.

Una campana sonó, haciéndoles saber que alguien estaba en la puerta, pero Darien no se movió.

—No puedo vivir así, Darien. Soy muy consciente de que no seré capaz de alejarme de ti si te acuestas con otras mujeres. Decida lo que decida hacer, voy a tener que aguantarlo no importa lo mala que sea. Prefiero morir. Sé que piensas en mí como en propiedad, pero...

El timbre volvió a sonar. Ellos lo ignoran.

—Pero no puedo vivir así y ser feliz. Estaría triste, Darien. Dices que quieres una unidad familiar, pero la dañaras para estar con alguien que me hará sufrir una y otra vez hasta que te odie por romper mi corazón. ¿Con qué otra jodida mierda cyborg me vas a golpear? Un día me vas a pasar a uno de tus amigos? Tal vez cuando seas viejo me vas a tirar a la calle para que hagan lo que deseen conmigo? No tendré voz en nada, ¿verdad? Bueno, esta es mi opinión. Te doy la última palabra de esta manera. No hay manera de que deje que esta mierda me destruya un día a la vez.

Serena vio movimiento detrás de Darien, un cyborg de gran altura y moreno caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. De alguna manera él había conseguido ingresar a través de la puerta de entrada a la sala. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba junto a Darien. Su mirada sorprendida estaba fija en Serena.

— ¿Qué está haciendo el ser humano? Eso es peligroso. Humana, baja con cuidado. No vas a sobrevivir a una caída desde semejante altura.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirar al otro hombre. —Ella lo sabe. Ella está amenazando con saltar a propósito.

Las cejas de color azabache del cyborg se levantaron mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. —Recibí una llamada de Beryl, diciéndome que la rechazaste por un ser humano. No lo creía hasta que he revisado tu solicitud para formar una unidad familiar con uno. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que había otra petición formal de otra unidad familiar con un ser humano cuando Rubeus presentó la suya. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Déjalo, Zafiro. Esta vez no es un buen momento —Darien estaba enojado, mirando a Serena. —¡Bájate de ahí, ahora que ya has demostrado tu punto. Vamos a resolver esto de alguna manera.

Ella le devolvió la Serenada. — Crees que no tenemos nada de que hablar. Tú lo dijiste, que esta discusión se cerró. Esas fueron tus palabras exactas, si no recuerdo mal. No creo que cualquier cosa que digas en este momento o que hagas pueda hacerme bajar. Sé que me ataras a la cama maldita para asegurarte de que no pueda salir a la calle otra vez o que vas a bloquear las ventanas, así no las podre abrir.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena. ¡Bájate de ahí antes de que te caigas. Vamos a resolver esto. Lo siento, estaba enojado. No sabía que te afectaría de esta manera.

El cyborg moreno frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué has hecho que sea tan malo que preferiría morir antes que sufrir por ello? ¿Tiene miedo de criar contigo? Ella es pequeña.

—Déjalo, Zafiro—, espetó Darien.

—No puedo. Se me ordenó venir a investigar. Estás creando olas con tu solicitud. No habrías causado una alarma, pero luego de la solicitud de Rubeus que se produjo después que el tuyo, así que se me ordenó que viniera aquí. Vine a averiguar cómo un ser humano y un cyborg pueden trabajar en una unidad familiar. —El hombre frunció el ceño mirando a Serena. —Hasta ahora, yo diría que no está funcionando bien y no hay razón para preocuparse de que esto se convierta en algo común. Nos gusta mantener nuestras calles limpias y los seres humanos lanzándose desde los balcones las manchan.

—Maldita sea, Zafiro— gritó Darien. — ¿Este no es el mejor momento para tu humor? ¿Me veo divertido? —Se volvió y dio un paso hacia el balcón. —Serena.

—¡Detente!— Ella avanzó el culo un poco más sobre el borde.

Darien se congeló y luego dio un paso atrás. —¡Maldita sea, Serena. Siéntate otra vez. Vas a caer si te resbalas. Por lo menos no mueras de forma accidental.

Ella regresó el culo de nuevo a donde estaba. —Entonces quédate atrás.

—Está bien. No quiero que te mueras. Dile a ella acerca del pacto de cría, Zafiro. Ella no parece creer que estoy obligado a cumplir con mi deber.

El cyborg moreno frunció el ceño. —Ella está amenazando con matarse por un pacto de cría? ¿Por qué?

Darien suspiró. —Los seres humanos, practican la monogamia..

El hombre parpadeó. —Ya veo.— Volvió la mirada hacia Serena. —Es nuestro deber criar porque nuestros números son tan bajos que si no lo hacemos vamos a morir rápidamente. Es el responsabilidad de cada cyborg dejar a la raza por lo menos un hijo por cada uno. Cada hembra y macho deben tener un hijo para remplazar su vida en nuestra existencia. Algunos de nosotros somos incapaces de reproducirnos físicamente de modo que establecemos pactos de reproducción. No es una opción a la que nos unimos, es la ley. Si te inscribes en una unidad familiar con Darien, deben tener al menos un hijo juntos. Si fueras un cyborg entonces se esperaría que tengas dos hijos uno por Darien y uno por ti. Si no puedes darle un hijo, otra mujer cyborg que este disponible para concebir llevara a un niño de Darien. ¿No es reconfortante para ti? Seguirán criando al niño hecho por Darien en su unidad familiar. —El hombre sonrió. —Es un buen sistema.

Un horror profundo golpeó a Serena. — ¿Te refieres a que una pobre mujer se vera obligada a dormir con él y luego simplemente entregar a su bebé a nosotros? Así nada más? Como si botara a la basura?

Zafiro frunció el ceño. —Esa noticia no la conforma. Pensé que lo haría.

Darien le disparó al hombre una mirada iracunda. —Cierra la boca y permanece fuera de esta discusión. No estás ayudando. Serena, baja y vamos a hablar de esto.

El moreno parecía confundido. —Tu no eres un cyborg. No estás en un pacto de cría. Nadie va a llevar a tu hijo lejos de ti o te obligaran a llevar a un niño de otro cyborg que tengas que regalar. Ningún cyborg en su sano juicio querría engendrar un hijo con alguien tan pequeño como usted. Darien es simplemente irracional.

— ¿Quién diablos es este idiota?— Serena miró al hombre que se dirigió a Darien.

Darien apretó los dientes. —El idiota es un amigo mío, pero él es también lo que tu le llamarías mi jefe. ¿Puede abstenerse de llamarle por nombres insultantes, mientras que él está al alcance del oído? Yo por lo menos espero hasta que sale de la habitación cuando quiero insultarlo cuando me molesta. —Darien miró al hombre. —Deja. Estoy fuera de servicio.

El hombre suspiró. —Yo en realidad quería hablar contigo antes que el segundo al mando de la estrella se comunique. Una situación que ha surgido.

— ¿Ves que este no es un buen momento para hablar? Estoy un poco involucrado en mi propia situación. ¡Fuera, Zafiro. —Darien miró en Serena. —Por favor, baja de ahí. Por lo menos siéntate en el suelo del balcón. Te juro por mi honor que no voy a ir en pos de ti y a por poner un pie en el balcón. Sólo sal de la barandilla antes de que caigas accidentalmente.

—Si me caigo, no será un accidente.

La ira golpeó las facciones de Darien. — ¿Qué quieres que haga, Serena? Hacer caso omiso del pacto? Podría ser arrestado por ello. Hay leyes que siguen y que se hicieron para que los de mi raza sobrevivan. No estoy contento con ellas. Tu lo sabes. Yo te saqué de la lanzadera porque no quiero que una unidad familiar con dos hombres a los que compartir mi mujer. Te dije que no tengo ningún deseo de tocar a otras mujeres y no era una mentira. No sería feliz si recibo una llamada a criar con una hembra en la unidad de la familia de un pacto. Sobre todo no quiero hacerlo sabiendo que te estoy perjudicando a causa de ello. La última cosa que quiero es hacerte infeliz y hacerte daño. Me gustas muchísimo cuando estás feliz y quiero que me toques solo tu. Os he dicho que significan más para mí que cualquier otra cosa y no me mentía sobre eso. Si estoy siendo duro con mi actitud respecto a esto, es porque me siento frustrado. Estábamos felices y ahora estás sentada en mi barandilla amenazando con terminar con tu vida. No crees que me gustaría que no fuera así? Ojalá no perteneciera a un pacto de cría, pero no puedo salir de el.

Zafiro se aclaró la garganta. —En realidad, puedes salir.

Tanto Serena como Darien se quedaron en estado de shock frente al cyborg. Zafiro sonrió. —Como iba diciendo, una situación ocurrió. Recibimos un mensaje de la Vontage.

Darien frunció el ceño. —Hemos perdido contacto con ellos hace meses. Están Acero con vida? Su tripulación?

—Al parecer. Los códigos eran los correctos, así que verificamos que los mensajes eran de él cuando las transmisiones estaban muy mal al principio. Dijo que fueron atacados por los piratas y sufrieron un daño extremo en la nave. Ellos ahora han hecho las reparaciones suficientes para obtener una señal con nosotros. Esa es la otra razón por la que vine aquí. Quiero que estés al mando de la Estrella y vayas cumplir con el Vontage. Ellos reportaron el hallazgo de un planeta con otros sobrevivientes cyborg que han colonizado allí. Recuerdas el Moonslip que desapareció veinticinco años? Se estrelló cerca de ese planeta y, de acuerdo con el informe de Acero, había sobrevivientes que llegaron a la superficie del planeta. Me gustaría que dirigieras la misión de rescate para traerlos de vuelta al Jardín.

—Estoy fuera de servicio. Rubeus esta al mando de la Estrella.

—Te quiero para dirigir el rescate y recuperación.— Vaciló Zafiro. — Además Acero es el que ha solicitado tu intervención y era inflexible en que estés presente. El buque, transportaba en su mayoría cyborgs femeninos. Acero cree que entre la estrella y el Vontage se podría reparar y remolcar el Moonslip de vuelta aquí. Hay cientos de mujeres sobrevivientes y han criado a más mujeres, Darien. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Sí.

— ¿Puede alguien decirme que significa?— Dijo Serena.

Darien volvió su atención hacia ella. —Yo lo hare, pero al menos ponte a horcajadas sobre la baranda.

Ella levantó una pierna y lo arrojó por la borda. — ¿Contento? Ahora, ¿qué significa? —

Zafiro respondió. —Los varones superan en número a las hembras en el Jardín de cinco a uno. Con otros cientos de mujeres cyborg en nuestra población el número ha cambiado mucho.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Nuestro consejo dijo que las leyes se cambian de acuerdo a las necesidades y la población.

—Podemos cambiar nuestras leyes de reproducción por lo que las mujeres sólo tendrían que entrar en una unidad familiar con dos hombres en lugar de tres. Con mi autorización puede que no sólo los una en una unidad familiar, sino que le puedo quitar del pacto de cría, cambiaria su nombre por uno de los hombres rescatados. Estarías libre del pacto. —El cyborg miró a Serena. —No estaría obligado a tocar a otra mujer nunca más como pago por dejar Garden después de una larga temporada viajando y volver a salir en forma consecutiva. Tengo la autoridad para hacerlo.

Serena se mordió el labio. —Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Él no tiene que tocar a otra mujer? ¿Nunca mas? Ninguna ley estúpida, contrato, obligación, o cláusula oculta en algún lugar por ahí lo obligara a hacerlo? Él podría ser totalmente leal a mí en una relación monógama?

—Sí. Estoy incluso dispuesto a ponerlo por escrito —. Zafiro se quedó mirando a Serena. —Va a ser totalmente suyo sexualmente. No sé por qué sólo quieres un macho, ya que las mujeres parecen disfrutar de los tres hombres en una unidad familiar, pero podría ser tuyo exclusivamente si está de acuerdo en ir en esta misión. Es así de importante.

—Él lo hará.— Serena no dudó en decir las palabras.

Darien frunció el ceño en dirección a Serena. —Lo voy a hacer?

Ella lo miró. —Sí. Lo vas a hacer. Si quieres hacerme feliz y si me deseas tanto como has dicho, entonces harás todo lo posible para salir de ese pacto de cría maldito. Puedo ir contigo, ¿no?

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Si decido ir. No puedes aceptar ofertas por mí.

—El infierno que no puedo—, suspiró. —Vamos agárrame. Me aterrorizan las alturas y tengo miedo de cruzar mi otra pierna. No quiero caer. Vas a aceptar ese trabajo si esto significa que no estarás tocando ninguna otra mujer.

Darien maldijo en voz baja, saliendo a toda prisa hacia el balcón. Agarró a Serena de alrededor de la cintura y tiró de ella en sus brazos y entró en la sala de estar irradiando furia mientras la dejaba en el sofá. Se dio la vuelta para cerrar las puertas con firmeza. Él la miró fijamente mientras lentamente se volvió para mirarla de nuevo.

—Si alguna vez sacas otro truco como el que hiciste te encadenare a la cama por seis meses.

—Puedes salir de tu estúpido pacto de cría, Darien.— Serena lo miró. —Te ruego aceptes el trabajo por mí? Por nosotros?

Darien cerró los ojos, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. —Por ti. —Él miró a Zafiro. —Eso fue bajo. Solíamos ponernos de acuerdo en las misiones.

Zafiro sonrió. —Y funcionó. Estoy feliz, ella es feliz, y que todo salga bien.

—No estoy contento. Acabo de regresar a casa y lo último que quiero es volver a la estrella. Cuando debo tomar posesión?

—Quiero que te presentes a bordo en una hora. Rubeus está a la espera de su devolución. Pensé que tendría que usar tu solicitud de la unidad familiar para forzarte a aceptar el mando de la Estrella. Pensé que tendríamos que gritar para lograr un trato. —El hombre se echó a reír. —No tenía idea de que sólo tomaría sacarte de un pacto de cría.

—Todavía quiero mi solicitud para hacer una unidad familiar con su aprobación inmediata y quiero mi esperma activa. Tengo una cita mañana con el médico, Zafiro.

Zafiro se rió entre dientes. — ¿Seguro de que la quieres activada? Se ve tan pequeña e indefensa, como buscando algo. Con las nuevas mujeres que van a llegar a nuestro planeta tendrás la oportunidad de compartir solamente una mujer cyborg con otro hombre. Podrían formar una unidad familiar con algún embajador. Esos hombres pasan fuera la mayor parte del año.

El miedo golpeó a Serena. ¿No la querría Darien después de la maniobra que había sacado? Vio directo a la oscura mirada azul de Darien. Aún se veía molesto, pero mientras ella miraba, sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Ella es mía, Zafiro, y yo sólo la quiero. Asegúrate de que no olvidaras sacarme del pacto de cría. Voy a estar a bordo de la Estrella dentro de una hora con la otra mitad de mi unidad familiar, que se aprobará de inmediato.

—Excelente. Voy a llamar a medicina de camino y para que envíen un kit a la estrella. Doc puede controlar la activación de tu esperma a bordo. Eso les dará algo agradable que hacer para los próximos meses, mientras se encuentran fuera de Jardín —Zafiro caminó hacia la puerta y salió sin decir palabra.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?— Serena se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia Darien.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No me importa donde estemos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Ahora jura que nunca huiras de mí, o trataras de hacerte daño de nuevo? Te puedo dar mi palabra de que nunca voy a tocar a otra mujer y te juro que nunca voy a permitir que otro hombre toque lo mío. Y tú eres mía, Serena.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, con la mirada fija en él. —Te lo juro.

Darien deslizo sus manos alrededor de ella mientras la abrazaba. — Es bueno que no hayamos tenido tiempo para desempacar todo y que tus ropas nuevas no han sido sacadas de la caja. Tenemos que irnos. Ya has oído Zafiro. Él nos quiere a bordo de una hora.

—Voy a terminar los preparativos.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Yo también.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos los arreglos fueron tratados, y se fueron de la casa de Darien. Trasladó su nueva ropa en una mochila que Darien le había dado. Tuvieron que correr a un transporte en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad y luego subir a bordo del vehículo que los había llevado a la ciudad cyborg. Darien le tomó de la mano mientras miraban la puerta de seguridad lo suficientemente abierta como para dejarlos fuera. Cuando llegaron al lugar de aterrizaje, el Rally se quedó esperando por ellos.

—Echo de menos el aire fresco ya—, dijo Darien en voz baja.

Serena se envolvió en su cuerpo. Dos hombres cyborg cargaron los suministros en el Rally, que los llevaría hasta la estrella. Ella sintió a los dos hombres mirándola y a Darien, pero ella no les hizo caso. Su mirada se bloqueaba con Darien.

—Te lo compensare.

Alzó las cejas mientras sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa sexy. —Realmente me gusta el aire fresco. ¿Cómo va a hacer para compensármelo?

—Me siento bastante seguro de que puedo pensar en un par de cosas que hacer para que te olvides hasta de respirar. Será mejor que el aire fresco.

El cuerpo de Darien respondió aplastándola contra la parte delantera de él. El bulto duro en sus pantalones empujó contra su estómago.

Sonrió hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

—No puedo esperar hasta que estamos solos.— Su voz se había vuelto ronca. —Para que me muestres lo que es mejor que el aire fresco.

Se embarcaron en el Rally y en esta ocasión Darien se sentó en el piso de carga, la tomó en su regazo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de cierre.

—Salir de la superficie no es tan duro como ingresar.

El vuelo no estaba nada mal. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo fácil y rápidamente que se acopló a la estrella, cuando Darien anunció que habían llegado. La sorpresa la llenó cuando Darien le tendió la mano.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no sostenga tu mano alrededor de otros cyborgs.— Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia los hombres en el área de carga a la espera de embarcar en la Estrella.

—Somos una unidad familiar ahora.— Le guiñó un ojo. —Y además, dejaste en claro que estás pensando en estar en mi cama mientras estábamos en el transporte.— Él se rió. —Y quiero tomar tu mano. Me importa un bledo si se sorprender por la vista.

Rubeus estaba esperándolos cuando entraron en la Estrella. Llevaba su uniforme de nuevo, su cabello largo y trenzado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos iban tomados de la mano, levantó un rojo ceja.

Darien suspiró. —Siento que tuvieras que regresar. Que fueras chantajeado para aceptar la misión.

Rubeus sonrió. —Me gusta cuando estás a cargo. Eso significa que tienes que lidiar con los problemas. Ya estás a bordo, así que oficialmente estoy entregándote el mando. Voy a mi habitación.

Darien suspiró mientras miraba a Rubeus irse con rapidez lejos de ellos y fuera de la vista. —Creo que voy a tener que ir al control por unas pocas horas, mientras nos ponemos en marcha. Es mi deber al ir a nuestra misión con el equipo. —Él la miró. —Voy a estar en nuestra habitación tan pronto como haya terminado.

—Está bien. Yo entiendo —. Serena le sonrió.

Muy lentamente bajo los ojos, la pasión se mostraba en cada centímetro de ella. —Te quiero desnuda y en nuestra cama cuando llegue. Te voy a acompañar allí ahora y dejar mi bolsa.

—Muéstrame el camino.

Minutos más tarde entraron en los cuartos de Darien, Serena estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo. Darien dejó caer la bolsa y le dio una sonrisa. — Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como me sea posible.

Serena se acercó a él de forma rápida y se apoderó de su camisa. — ¡No tan rápido.— Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. —Recuerdo algo al respecto de que te dije que te mostraré cómo se puedo hacerte olvidar del aire artificial que respiramos y en estos momentos parece ser un tiempo muy bueno para empezar.

Alzó las cejas. —Tengo que informar ahora, Serena.

Ella se arrodilló ante él, se dirigió a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, y le desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón, mirando hacia arriba a Darien con una sonrisa burlona. —Tengo la sensación de que esto no tomará mucho tiempo. Quiero darte algo que esperar ya que estamos a bordo de la Estrella. —Ella liberó su polla.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo ahora como me gustaría.

Su mirada se fijo en su carne excitada haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Una de sus manos cubrió el escroto mientras que su otra mano se envolvió alrededor del eje de Darien. Para un tipo diciendo que no puede, su cuerpo está diciendo un infierno y grande, sí, pensó. Estaba siendo cada vez más difícil por como la sangre se le fue a la parte inferior, donde estaba arrodillada. Ella sabía que él la estaba viendo le hizo una demostración y se lamió los labios, los humedeció, y se acercó más a la punta de su sexo.

Sin dudarlo, tomó la polla de Darien entre sus labios entreabiertos, la lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de la corona antes llevarlo más profundo, hacia la parte posterior de su garganta, con firmeza envolviendo sus labios alrededor de su eje. Un gemido salió de Darien y sus dedos se rozaron por el pelo.

—Serena—, su voz sonó ronca y baja. —Se siente increíble.

No has sentido nada, pensó con aire de suficiencia, mientras movía la boca en torno a él más rápido, lo chupó y lamió la parte inferior de su eje con la presión suficiente en que ella sabía le encantaría. Su respiración se volvió más fuerte y más irregular cuando ella volvió la cabeza en diferentes ángulos, cogiéndolo con su boca.

—Serena—, gruñó mientras trataba de alejarse de ella.

Quitó las manos de sus bolas para deslizarlas entre sus piernas para agarrarse a su culo, agarrándolo para mantener su equilibrio para que no pudiera escapar, mientras ella continuó chupando y lamiendo su polla. A juzgar por lo mucho que creció de tamaño, estaba cerca de llegar.

—Serena— gruñó Darien. —A menos que quieras que tire mi semen en tu boca, hazte hacia atrás ahora.

Serena quería todo de Darien, su mano se aferró a su culo, negándose a dejar que retroceda mientras ordeñaba su polla, lo chupo hasta que su cuerpo se tensó, sus piernas le temblaban un poco, y se empezó a venir.

Un gemido salió de ella cuando su liberación se extendió por su lengua, un sabor dulce, rico, que tragó una y otra vez hasta que supo que él le había dado todo lo que tenía. Ella facilitó su control sobre él y poco a poco disminuyó la presión en su polla entre los labios. Lamió limpiándolo cuando estuvo libre de ella.

Su barbilla se levantó y miró hacia arriba para ver en la Serenada de el la satisfacción sexual, el amor en la sonrisa que le dio cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella puso su mano en la suya y le permitió tirar suavemente de ella. Él la soltó para cerrar sus pantalones, su atención no se apartó de sus ojos.

—Así que, cuando estabas jadeando, ¿te diste cuenta que no era el aire fresco que respirabas?

Darien se echó a reír negando con la cabeza y sobo los nudillos sobre su la mejilla en una caricia. —Voy a regresar rápidamente, pero vas a ocupar mis pensamientos todo el tiempo.

Sonriéndole, asintió con la cabeza Serena, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sabiendo que tenía que ir a trabajar. —Voy a estar esperando aquí por ti.

Vaciló y luego asintió con la cabeza, le dio la espalda y salió del cuarto. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, Serena se rió en voz alta.

Oh sí, esto es totalmente mejor que el aire fresco, pensó con diversión.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15 Final

**Ardiendo Hasta la Chispa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Burning up Darien y en español que es Ardiendo hasta la chispa, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 15**

La sensación de hundimiento de la cama por un gran peso en el colchón despertó a Serena al instante. Darien había encendido las luces, se dio la vuelta, abriendo los ojos, sonrió a un Darien desnudo, mientras levantaba los cobertores para meterse debajo con ella.

— Eso fue hace más de unas pocas horas.

Él se rió entre dientes. — Lo siento.

— Gracias por enviarme la cena. Me moría de hambre.

— Me di cuenta. Nos perdimos el almuerzo.

— ¿Cuál fue el problema?

— Tuvimos algunos problemas de carga. Nos son suministrados con las piezas de repuesto para el Vontage y la Moonslip pero desafortunadamente nuestros suministros de alimentos fueron cargados en el área de carga equivocada, así que tuvimos que resolverlo. Entonces tenía que tener una video conferencia con el Consejo de Cyborg. Ellos están muy entusiasmados con el descubrimiento de los sobrevivientes del Moonslip. Cuando estábamos en la video conferencia obtuvieron un mensaje entrante de la Vontage. Hemos sido capaces de comunicarnos por video conferencia con su comandante, por primera vez desde que desapareció. Ellos fueron capaces de arreglarlo, desde su última comunicación con nuestro consejo. Andrew es el comandante de la Vontage. Él se sintió aliviado, tenemos su mensaje y ha de regresar al planeta para preparar a los sobrevivientes a abandonar el planeta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaran ellos en llegar?

— Va a tomar unas buenas semanas, pero estamos buscando tres semanas como mínimo para las reparaciones de las naves dañadas cuando lleguemos. Nadie sabe por qué el Moonslip estaba tan lejos. Había estado dirigiéndose para el Jardín, pero debe de haberse desviado de su curso. Tuve la oportunidad de obtener más detalles, para lo que estoy planteando. El Moonslip sufrió daños por un golpe de asteroides. Ellos fueron capaces de establecerse en el planeta luna y entonces todo el mundo se transportó al planeta habitable. Esto hará que sea más fácil levantar el Moonslip desde una luna muerta casi sin gravedad, que tratar de despegar desde la superficie del planeta. Eso hace mi trabajo mucho más fácil. Podríamos haber transportado a todos los supervivientes de la Vontage, la Star, y el Rally, pero habríamos estado muy apiñados en las tres naves. El Vontage fue dañado por los piratas, pero fue un golpe de suerte, ya que encontró a los sobrevivientes de la otra nave. Tendremos ambas naves en funcionamiento lo antes posible.

— ¿El Rally viajara con nosotros?

— Ellos se fueron cuando lo hacíamos, pero son más rápidos por lo que han tomado la delantera, llegarán antes que nosotros, van a evaluar los daños a ambas naves de modo que para el momento en que lleguemos, podemos poner las reparaciones de inmediato en marcha.

— Eso es bueno. — Serena estaba contenta de que se estuviera abriendo a ella, hablando con ella, y eso la hacía feliz.

Darien se acercó más a Serena. — Estaba pensando en ti.

Se dio la vuelta, estaba erizada, contra su cuerpo grande y caliente. Su erección frotó su estómago desnudo. — ¿En serio? Parecía que estabas demasiado ocupado para darme mucha importancia.

Ella pasó las uñas de sus manos suavemente sobre sus tetillas, al instante amo la manera en que respondían como pequeñas piedrecillas. Su polla se sacudió un poco en su contra, haciéndole saber que estaba en sintonía con su ligero toque para que ella bajara su cabeza para hacer un pase a su cuello. Inclinó su cabeza, dejándola enterrar la cara entre la mejilla y su ancho hombro. Ella abrió la boca para burlarse de su piel con su lengua antes de que besara la zona que acababa de mojar.

— Yo también me estaba tardando, porque he hecho que el Doctor activara mi esperma.

Sacó la cara fuera de su cuello. Sus miradas se encontraron. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en funcionar?

Él sonrió. — Para mañana mi esperma será viable.

— Así que realmente está pasando, nosotros estamos tratando de que quede embarazada rápidamente, ¿eh?

De repente, la empujó sobre su espalda, sujetándola debajo de su cuerpo. Ella abrió las piernas para que pudieran adaptarse sus caderas en la cuna de sus muslos. Se miraron el uno al otro mientras se instalaba sobre ella. Le encantaba la sensación de Darien rodeándola.

— Yo quiero todo contigo. Mi solicitud fue aprobada. Somos oficialmente una unidad familiar y Cal fue lo suficientemente bueno como para cerrar oficialmente la solicitud, igualmente.

— ¿Cerrar la solicitud? No lo entiendo.

— El Jardín de la unidad familiar no está completo hasta que haya tres machos con las hembras. Beryl la mujer que conociste. Me ofreció el tercer lugar masculino en su unidad familiar. Su solicitud está todavía abierta. Si hubiera estado de acuerdo, entonces la unidad estaría cerrada y también haría el proceso de solicitud. Cal cierra nuestra aplicación para que ninguna otra persona pueda entrar en nuestra unidad familiar. — Sonrió.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. — Comienza a gustarme Cal. Casi me da pena que lo llamé idiota.

— No me gustaba en este momento por enviarme en esta misión. Nosotros deberíamos estar celebrando nuestra aprobación de la unidad familiar en mi gran bañera. En su lugar estamos en este armario de habitación en una cama pequeña.

— Es muy acogedor.

— Es muy pequeño.

Moviéndose contra él, ella arqueó su espalda. — Acogedor. Serena lo cerca que tenemos que estar todo el tiempo. No podemos dormir juntos sin envolvernos alrededor del otro. Aunque me gustaría que tuviéramos esa tina aquí si entrara, que seguro no, con mucho gusto puedo vivir con esto. Eres todo mío y yo soy toda tuya.

— Tú eres más que una propiedad para mí, Serena. — Darien miró sus ojos. — Me he pasado horas pensando en ti y me di cuenta de algo con lo que he estado luchando durante días.

Su corazón se alteró al ver su mirada seria. — No has reconsiderado estar en una unidad familiar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Darien se rió entre dientes, con sus ojos brillando de color azul oscuro con la diversión. — No. Quiero que sepas que me siento más que posesivo de ti. Cuando tú querías morir antes de estar dispuesta a dejar que otro hombre sea tu dueño, me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí y que yo era importante para ti también. Sabía que te valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa que poseo, pero no me di cuenta por qué, al verte en aquel balcón, hoy me di cuenta que no quiero vivir sin ti en mi vida. Nunca pensé que pudiera sentir tanto por alguien, pero siento todo por ti.

Serena le sonrió. — Te amo demasiado.

Le tomó el rostro con su mano grande. — Te Amo. Sí. Eso es lo que siento por ti. Tu sonrisa me hace feliz y tú dolor me hace daño. Tú infelicidad me hace infeliz. Tu cuerpo me duele y me hace duro con necesidad de estar dentro de ti. Estás siempre en mi mente y cuando no estoy contigo, te quiero conmigo.

Movió sus caderas, su polla llenando lentamente a Serena. Ella gimió, envolviendo sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas. — Estoy tan mojada por ti y tu ni siquiera trataste de encenderme.

— Sólo estar contigo, mirándote, y tocándote me hace necesitar estar dentro de ti. — Darien rozó un beso en sus labios.

— Me ha estado doliendo pensar en ti viniendo a compartir la cama conmigo.— Serena rastrillo sus uñas en la piel donde se aferró a sus hombros.

Darien bajó su rostro para besarla, se movió en ella, conduciéndose profundamente en ella mientras su boca trato salvajemente la de ella. Conocía su pasión, cerrando sus piernas más estrechamente en torno a él, con sus manos agarrando sus anchos hombros para ajustarse corcoveo bajo él, a tiempo a cada paso de sus caderas. Movió sus caderas para cambiar el ángulo de entrada, esto hizo que el placer aumentara. Serena grito el nombre de Darien mientras estalló en éxtasis. Él gimió, con su boca desgarrando la de ella mientras vaciaba su liberación en su cuerpo y se apoderó de él mientras sus músculos lo sostuvieron.

Darien ajusto sus piernas para que no se engancharan entre sí detrás de su culo, rodando sobre ellos por lo que ella estaba tumbada sobre su pecho ancho. Maldijo y tuvo que levantarse, alejándolos de la orilla de la cama antes de derrumbarse en el medio con Serena en la parte superior de él.

— Esta cama es muy malditamente pequeña.

Ella se rió de su tono de mal humor. — Pero estamos juntos en esto.

Él se relajó bajo ella. — Es acogedor. Recuerdo que me decías eso. Voy a seguir repitiéndolo en mi cabeza todo el maldito tiempo, cuando terminemos en el suelo.

— Si nos caemos espero que tú te golpees primero, y yo aterrices sobre ti. — Ella levantó su cabeza, sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

Su mano ahuecó su culo, dio un apretón y luego se retiró de su cuerpo. Darien dio un manotazo al culo de Serena lo suficiente para hacerla saltar y sentir un ligero escozor. Él se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Él le sonrió. — ¿Quieres que me golpee en el suelo?

— Tú eres más grande. Si tú aterrizas en mí, no sólo quedaría magullada en ese maldito piso, sino que me aplastarías.

— Yo no quiero eso.

— Yo tampoco.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Darien pronto entrecerró los ojos. — Tengo un plan.

— Uh-oh. No me gusta ese brillo en tus ojos.

Trató de parecer inocente cuando le sonrió, pero fracasó miserablemente en ello. — ¿Qué brillo?

— El brillo que veo en tus ojos. — Ella lo observaba de cerca, con una sonrisa. — Estoy viendo travesura total y diabluras allí, Darien. Ni siquiera lo niegues.

Él se echó a reír. — Sólo pensaba en que voy a reemplazar a la cama con otra. Te voy a amarrar como ya lo hice antes y entonces no serás capaz de caerte de la cama. Voy a ser abrazado entre tus muslos hermosos, así que no caeré fuera de la cama tampoco. Es una solución perfecta.

Ella sonrió. — O podría atar tu gran cuerpo hacia abajo para que no te caigas, y voy a dormir encima de ti. Tú eres lo suficientemente grande para ser un colchón.

Él se echó a reír. — No creo que estar atado sería tan excitante como tu siendo atada.

Ella se levantó fuera de Darien para tener a la vista de su pecho, sus brazos y sus hombros, lo estudió cuidadosamente, estaba excitándose simplemente imaginando a Darien atado en una cama, desnudo, así que podía hacer cualquier cosa con él.

— Te sorprenderías. Quisiera tocar en todas partes con mis manos y mi boca. — Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho y levemente inclinado sus uñas sobre su pezón. — Mis uñas por todo tu cuerpo te gusta esto. Te pondría tan duro que me rogarías que te permitiera correrte, pero me contendría. Te llevaría hasta el borde y luego me burlaría de ti otra vez hasta que quisieras liberarte de las restricciones. Te llevaría entonces, dentro de mí, Darien. Podría montarte o te tomaría con mi boca y todo sería decisión mía.

— Serena, — Casi gruñó su nombre.

Su mirada se levantó, bloqueando la suya. La polla de Darien se endureció debajo de ella, dejándola sentir su presencia firme mientras hablaba. — Te haría correr tan condenadamente duro que sentirías que tu mente se ha fundido.

Darien lanzó un gemido. Serena quedó sin aliento, cuando se puso a rodar repente. Él quitó las sábanas y de repente salió de la cama. En estado shock lo vio inclinarse para coger su ropa. Ella se sentó, sintiéndose confundida y alarmada. Darien comenzó a sacudirse los pantalones con las piernas.

— Darien ¿He dicho algo malo?

Él se volvió para mirarla. — ¿Malo? — Una sonrisa dividió sus rasgos, cuando le dio un guiño sexy. — Voy a conseguir esa maldita cama. No vamos a tener espacio aquí, pero no me importa si no somos capaces de caminar en nuestra habitación. Tú empiezas con los lazos. Tengo cinturones en el cuarto cajón. Creo que debemos tomar turnos atados entre sí para ver lo que es más excitante.

Echando fuera las cubiertas, se echó a reír cuando salía de la cama. Al pasar junto a Darien él la agarró y la levantó sobre sus pies para darle un beso con pasión suficiente para hacerla gemir. Alivió sus labios de los de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron.

— Te amo, Serena.

— Te amo demasiado. Que tomaras el transbordador fue lo mejor que puede haberme sucederme alguna vez. Sé que hemos tenido nuestros altibajos, pero estoy muy feliz de ser tuya, Darien.

— Si tratas de dejarme otra vez te voy a perseguir. Nunca voy a dejarte ir. Tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. Somos un equipo ahora.

Serena sonrió. — Bien. Ahora ve a tomar esa cama y conseguiré el cinturón. — Sus pies tocaban el suelo con suavidad, cuando Darien la bajo y lentamente la soltó. — Sé que no quería tomar esta misión. Te dije que iba a hacer las paces contigo.

Él pasó por alto sus botas para caminar hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta al abrirse la puerta cuando palmeó el escáner. — ¿A quién atamos primero?

Ella le guiñó un ojo. — Me ataste la última vez. Es tu turno.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y luego se fue. Serena retiró las correas de su cajón para ponerlos cuidadosamente en la cama, se puso la camisa que él se había olvidado de llevar. Ahora mismo estaba en el pasillo recogiendo una cama, vistiendo sólo sus pantalones.

Serena se rió ante la idea de él corriendo a cualquiera de su equipo. Las puertas detrás de ella se abrieron y se volvió. Darien estaba agarrando la cama por lo que estaba de pie. Parecía malditamente pesada y difícil de llevar, pero era grande, un cyborg resistente, fuerte. Fácilmente la llevo al interior de la pequeña habitación, las puertas se cerraron detrás de él. La pasión se encendió entre ellos ya que sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

Por el pasillo dos hombres cyborg fruncieron el ceño. — ¿Ese era el comandante llevando una cama a su habitación? ¿Piensas que algo le pasó a su cama?

El otro cyborg se encogió de hombros. — Eso no era tan extraño como el hecho de que él estaba en su mayor parte desnudo. Estaba sin botas también. Va en contra de la política caminar sin zapatos o una camisa en cualquier lugar de la Estrella. El comandante es muy estricto acerca de seguir la política.

Un tercer cyborg salió del ascensor con una bandeja de comida y miró a los dos hombres de pie en el pasillo. — ¿Qué está pasando?

— Acabamos de ver al comandante que llevaba una cama a su habitación y sólo llevaba pantalones y nada más.

El tercer cyborg sonrió. Rubeus se echó a reír en voz alta a los dos hombres confusos. — Todo es como debe ser. Confíen en mí en esto. Tengo una cama en mi habitación también.

Ambos hombres con el ceño fruncido miraron a Rubeus. Uno de ellos habló. — ¿Le pasó algo a tu cama?

— No. — le guiñó un ojo. — Es mejor para atar a mi humana una cama cuando hago cosas para ella, para hacerla pedir que la toque.

Con esto dicho, Rubeus se rió entre dientes al ver sus expresiones aturdidas y se alejó de los dos cyborgs. No podía esperar a llegar a su habitación, donde su humana estaba esperándolo, atada a su propia cama, ocupando todo el espacio sobrante de su cuarto.

**FIN**

**N/a: Hola chicas bueno ya se termino la historia con nuestro sexy cyborg Y_Y pero calma que hay un 2 libro :D que muy pronto subiremos :* así que paciencia aquí les dejamos el argumento.**

_Libro 2 de la Serie Cyborg Seducción _

**Argumento:**

Todo lo que Serena deseaba era robar una nave espacial y ganar suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad de la parodia en la que se había convertido su vida. Su misión para recuperar bienes robados por los piratas le salió por la culata y se convirtió en un problema cuando se encontró con cyborgs en su lugar. Ahora, uno de ellos será su dueño.

Serena es una superviviente…y desea al cyborg brutalmente atractivo, grande y muy alto que no quiere compartir con nadie lo que le pertenece.

Darien está más que irritado cuando es manipulado para tener en propiedad a una frágil hembra humana. Ella no es suficientemente grande para manejar su tamaño ni su fuerza, pero ella está decidida a meterlo en su cama Darien se da cuenta de lo que esta pequeña hembra es capaz de hacer cuando se despierta encadenado a su cama, con ella cabalgando con su encendido cuerpo. Para un hombre que se precia de su voluntad inquebrantable, Darien pronto se encuentra peleando con Serena por no perder ni una pulgada de su control.

**Adelanto de LA HISTORIA:**

¿"Señor? ¿Estamos cerca de la Estrella"

Parándose, Serena caminó hacia el hombre en el timón. El Bridden era un pequeño y rápido puente transbordador. La tripulación de cinco hombres y Serena habían pasado dos semanas persiguiendo una señal de socorro intermitente de una cápsula de vida que recibían en la nave espacial Estrella. Fueron más lejos fuera del espacio de lo que Serena jamás quiso ir.

El corazón de Serena golpeó con fuerza. El Estrella había sido asegurado por mucho ,así, cuando los piratas lo habían robado años antes, su compañía había tomado una pérdida tremenda cuando pagaron la reclamación.

Recuperarlo significaría recuperar la mayor parte del dinero que habían perdido. Si lo lograran significaría una prima inmensa lo que sería una jubilación anticipada, no más mierda de su jefe, tendría suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad del infierno que vivía cada día. Estaba tan cerca de obtener sus sueños, que casi los podía saborear.

"La última señal que conseguimos fue hace seis horas pero se debe repetir en cualquier momento. La cápsula no podría haber conseguido ir tan lejos, nosotros somos más rápidos" dijo Dell Harver , el capitán del Bridden.

Él era guapo, un hombre de negocios, y estaba tan decidido como ella para recuperar el robado buque. Dio unos golpecitos en la pantalla. "Aquí está." Estudió la pantalla y vio una luz intermitente mientras sacaba los gráficos del sistema solar. "Esto es tan emocionante" dijo.

Dell giró la cabeza, los suaves ojos castaños se iluminaron con entusiasmo. "Puede apostar su culo, señor". Él se sonrojó un poco. "Perdón". "No se preocupe por ello y ya le dije que puede cortar la mierda de "señor". Simplemente porque trabajo en la oficina corporativa no debe significar que le supero, y este es su buque donde usted nunca debe disculparse ante mí por maldecir. Podría repetir las maldiciones literalmente desde que yo fui un mocoso militar". Ella mordió su labio inferior. ¿"Cree usted que podremos realmente recuperarla"? "Estamos mucho mas armados y somos más rápidos. La señal de la emergencia de la computadora de la cápsula dijo que los piratas tenían control del Estrella y la cápsula retransmitió que había sido recogida otra vez por el buque. Los piratas viajan generalmente en grupos de diez o menos. Son mas malos que la mierda pero también son las personas menos brillantes que usted jamás encontrará". "Pero tienen la Estrella y yo leí su anuncio. Es un buen barco, maldición, y está fuertemente blindado y armado. " eso es lo que ponía a Serena nerviosa. "Ese buque puede acomodar fácilmente a cien personas, si no más". Dell rió entre dientes. "Sé lo que hago, señor…ajá, Sra. Puertas. Esta no es la primera recuperación que yo jamás he hecho y por eso su compañía me empleó. Somos una tripulación de cinco hombres pero no permita que eso la engañe porque somos los mejores. Vamos a estar acoplados a la nave antes de que se den cuenta de lo que les golpeó, subiremos a ella y echaremos a esos gilipollas fuera. Todo lo que necesita hacer es permanecer a bordo del Bridden hasta que la lucha haya terminado ". Se sentía nerviosa. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es el Estrella puede tener un infierno de un montón de gente dentro. ¿Qué si se equivoca y va en contra de algo más que diez o menos? "

El hombre la miró durante un largo momento. "¿Puedo ser franco?"

"Por favor".

"El noventa por ciento de los piratas espaciales están locos. Ellos son así porque sus familias optaron por dejar la Tierra y vivir en el espacio en los buques más antiguos que se escapan radiación, tan pobre es la recirculación de su aire, y una larga lista de otras condiciones de vida peligrosas que ellos mutan , se estropean sus cerebros o simplemente se hacen papilla. Ellos son asesinos despiadados, totalmente brutales, básicamente son como animales. Tratamos con ellos a menudo y sabemos lo que hacemos así que debe confiar en mí. Fui empleado porque esto es un trabajo que estoy más que calificado para hacer. Mis hombres y yo podemos manejar un ramo de ejemplares anormales mutados fácilmente. ¿Bien? Disfrutamos de la matanza".

Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de cómo él podría ser escalofriante cuando vio el destello frío en sus ojos al decir eso de matar a seres vivos. De repente estaba en alerta con él y su equipo, acababa de verlos por primera vez como el equipo sanguinario que eran. "Sé que Demco sólo contrata a los mejores ".

Él le sonrió. "Así que tú también eres de los mejores ya que estás en lo más alto de Demco Seguridad? "

"Yo fui una investigadora durante diez años." Ella vaciló. "Una de las investigaciones resultó mal y casi me muero, así que me promovieron. Nada dice mas para Demco que la devoción de casi dar tu vida para cobrar un crédito con ellos. "

Él la estudió. "Y usted está arriesgando su vida de nuevo."

"No, si eres tan bueno como dices que eres." Ella se obligó a sonreír. "La recuperación del Estrella es muy importante para mi empresa. "

"Me di cuenta al saber el dinero que me ofrecieron al tomar este trabajo y la enorme Prima que me están pagando para cuando les lleve la capsula "Él miró lejos de ella. "Permanezca a bordo. "Él habló a través del computador. "Estamos cerca. ¿Por qué no se ata usted el cinturón? Vamos a entrar de forma rápida y dura. "Prendió el sistema de comunicación a su tripulación. "Estamos preparados hay que abordar la nave tan pronto la correa baje. Los hombres estamos a punto de ganar nuestro sueldo ".

Sintiéndose nerviosa, Serena caminó hacia su asiento para abrocharse el cinturón apretadamente. Ella estaba loca al tomar esta asignación cuando odiaba a abandonar la Tierra y odiaba pasar casi dos semanas a bordo de un pequeño puente transbordador con cinco hombres. Había sido agobiada por el interés de los hombres pero se les había pasado inmediatamente cuando ella les mostró ningún interés a cambio. Ella se frotó nerviosamente la piel desnuda donde su anillo de bodas había estado recientemente. Si todo iba bien ella nunca tendría que usarlo de nuevo. Los motores de transbordador volvieron a la vida cuando el piloto les dio la máxima aceleración, tragó y cerró los ojos, odiando la sensación de la atracción de la lanzadera, ya que salió disparado a través de espacio.

Dell estaba hablando en voz alta mientras se comunicaba con su equipo. "En diez minutos nos acoplaremos duro y rápido. Mark, estás a la cabeza. Procura no dañar la puerta de acoplamiento"

BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA DEJENNOS REVIEWS. SALUDOS.


End file.
